Tied By Heartstrings
by Dreamerchic
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so all your suggestions are welcome. It's season 4 rewritten from my POV...so it's definitely about BRUCAS. I hope you'll like it. Now straight to the story!
1. chapter 1

It was a regular Saturday evening in the tree hill high life. Bevin's parents were out of town so it was her turn to throw a party. Kegs near the pool and in the pool guys and girls were playing ball some couples making out in the pool some dancing outside the pool. Rooms filled with noisy teenagers. In one corner of the room a few were playing strip poker where Theresa was down to her lingerie.Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch cuddling each other and watching some movie with Peyton Mouth, Skillz, Bevin and a few others. There somewhere in the middle of the room stood Brooke Davis with her new friend Rachel and a few other cheerleaders laughing and talking. Brooke looked beautiful as ever in her pastel green halter neck dress. Her brunette mane perfectly falling on one side of her neck. Her make up to the point but somehow something was missing. It was the usual twinkle in her eye which was a trademark of Brooke Davis, that was missing. The people who knew her would say it has been missing for quite sometime, not that Brooke Davis the cheer captain would ever admit it. If anyone would have noticed they would have also seen that she was holding the same glass of vodka tonic since she came to the party an hour ago. This was so unlikely of the hazel eyed brunette. She was one of those who would have entered the party with a beer in hand and would have already got tipsy enough to makeout with a stranger or play a few arounds of strip poker by now.

Brooke left her untouched vodka glass on the nearby table and went to the washroom. She opened the washroom door and found Lucas wiping a red wine stain on his shirt with a towel. Lucas looked up and seeing Brooke smiled his friendly smile "hey Brooke, wasup". She looked at the blue eyed boy thinking about the time she had playfully spilled cola on him while he was watching some boring game then she took him to the washroom to clean up his shirt and instead they ended up love under him shower. She shook herself out of her daydream "hi. don't hog the washroom. Get out will you" she said in a bored tone and just as he was about to leave she called out "dab some white wine" Lucas looked back smiled and said thanks.

Going to the bar looking for some white wine he thought of Brooke, how her eyes looked so dull it made him sad. Those twinkle in her eyes were one of the things that had made him fall for her. He had also seen her during those times when she was depressed about something she would act normal smile wink and flirt but the twinkle went missing from her eyes. During those times he would do anything and everything to make her laugh and get her eyes twinkling again. This worried him. He also knew part of it was because of him which saddened him even more. Brooke came out of the washroom fixing her hair and her eyes fell on Lucas. With him was standing Peyton laughing with him and dabbing the white wine on the stain on his shirt. Brooke looked the other way and started walking when Bevin called out her name from near the bar. Brooke sighed her shoulders dropped for a moment because she wanted to avoid Lucas and Peyton but then she straightened herself pasting a fake smile and walked towards the bar. Lucas knew the smile very well. He had seen it the day when her parents had called her and made plans for a weekend,she didn't admit but she was excited and hopeful so she canceled her plans of a weekend getaway with friends but later her parents canceled it on the last moment. When Lucas asked about it, she had pasted the same fake smile and said to him "the more time for us to get nasty all day boyfriend."

She walked past Peyton and Lucas and went to Bevin who was sitting on a bar stoll next to them nursing a beer in one hand and Brooke's phone in another. Bevin shouted on top of the loud music "someone called your cell a few minutes ago. They said Some 'Nancy' died."

Lucas saw the fake pasty smile being wiped away as soon as the words left Bevin's lips. Lucas noticed Brooke's expressions change into something unreadable. He had never seen Brooke like this. He couldn't make out what had Bevin said and what was going on in Brooke's mind. Brooke calmly took her phone from Benvin's hand and poured herself a glass full of whatever alcohol was lying on the bar. She leaned on the counter staring at her drink her expressions still unreadable. Bevin kept talking to her but Brooke didn't seem to hear anything, her focus totally on the drink. Fifteen minutes later she walked to the sink, poured her drink down the sink and just started walking out of the house. Rachel called out for Brooke but Brooke didn't respond and just walked out of the house.

Meanwhile Peyton was busy wiping Lucas's shirt and laughing and talking about some band or something not that Lucas had heard a thing. He tapped Bevins's shoulder when Peyton went to talk to Haley "hey Bevin what was that call about?" the drunk Bevin fluttered her lashes "what call? Who called?" "call on Brooke's phone" lucas clarified. "oh I don't knowknow, some Nancy died. I guy called to give Brooke a message." Lucas tried to recall if he had ever heard of a 'Nancy' but he couldn't.

Brooke walked out of Bevin's house, in a trance unlocked her blue convertible sat in it the drove off. As Lucas came out of the house he saw her driving away from the party.

Brooke aimlessly drove to nowhere. The wind hitting her beautiful face, blowing through her hair and scattering her meticulous hairstyle.Brooke Davis wasn't one of those who brooded over everything little thing going against their wish, in fact she was the girl who would hide away every hurt and every pain behind sarcasm flirting and by playing the role of a dumb cheerslut. Crying over everying little thing was more like Brooke's former best friend Peyton. Many a times Brooke felt that Peyton made the situations unfavorable herself like when Nathan didn't treat her well, Brooke being a true friend time and again told her "why do you let him treat like that. Stand up for yourself P sawyer. He doesn't deserve you then simply break up with him" but all their fights ended up with Peyton and Nathan having some seriously crazy make up sex. When Larry sawyer, Peyton's dad, left for jobs for months Peyton never wanted him to go but when her dad asked if he should stay back she would put mask her feelings and ask him to go. Larry was a great dad and he would have stayed back if Peyton asked her to just once.Brooke really liked Larry Sawyer and didn't like it when Peyton would always say 'Everybody Always Leaves' including her dad in it. Brooke doubted if she knew what really being left alone is. As a kid Brooke used to cry and beg her parents to not leave her to take her with them, but they never cared, they left. Whatsoever Brooke still loved Peyton and sometimes called her out on her bullshit but always stuck around for her. However Brooke herself always covered all her insecurities by joking about it.

But today was different, she felt like she was loosing the grip over the mask she wears. Today she found herself thinking about the distasteful pranks life has been playing on her. She had learned to fill her loneliness with crowded parties booze and boys from a very young age. She had locked away every insecurity, abandonment issues,dark fears, every heartbreak deep inside some inaccessible corner. Along with it she locked away the heart built thick walls around it and had hidden the key. She had taught herself not to love anyone not to expose her real self to anyone. Truth be told their were a very few people she genuinely loved, even liked, even they didn't know the real her fully one of those loved ones being Payton. She said "I am what I am" happily lived her 'cheerslut' life and never cared of what the world said... Even when more than half of it were rumors.

She was as happy as she could be that is when life threw a Lucas Scott at her. She had been unusually attracted to him from the very first day she laid her eyes on him,she had never felt such a pull towards anyone, but she had planned to act like she always did, have some steamy hot sex with him to get him out of her system and then move on. But this blue eyed blonde boy marched straight into her life, knock off all the walls she built, found the key to her heart and all the fears and insecurities. He introduced her to the world of love and made her care about things she had chosen to ignore her entire life, and once she had accepted that she too could be genuinely happy. Lucas broke her heart to a million pieces the worst way and left her only with all the dark fears and insecurities and a loneliness she was now unable to fill with parties booze boys or sex.

"What the hell is wrong with you Brooke Davis" she shouted to herself and stopped the car. Pulling herself out of the haze she had no idea where she was. She looked around and saw Karen's Cafe in front of her.

During the time she was dating Lucas, she had formed a bond with his mother Karen and when then her parents had sold the house she lived in and were forcing her to move to California with them, though Lucas and brooke were broken up at that time Lucas had asked his mother is she could live with them Nd Karen agreed to it. Those were the days when her bond with Karen grew stronger.Many a times when Lucas was out playing in rivercourt with the boys or practicing with coach and the team Karen and she would talk for hours while having breakfast or while she helped her in the kitchen. Karen treated her like her own child appreciating her when she drew sketches and made dresses won cheering trophies and grounding her when she came home drunk after sneaking out to a party. Brooke experienced both the sentiments first time in her life. She had excitedly hugged Karen saying 'it's just like having a mom!!'. Ones she said to Luke "hey broody who could have thought you could get such special deals on boyfriends. With a super sexy boyfriend I got a super cool mom in the deal". But since her break up with Luke she hadn't seen Karen. She missed her. To be honest, Brooke idolized Karen Roe even when she didn't know her in fact even when she didn't know Lucas personally. She would hear some people talking rubbish about her but Brooke resperespected her a lot. Karen Roe was a single mom, left pregnant with Lucas at a mere age of eighteen, her parents had abandoned her because she chose to keep the child and Yet she stood up strong, built a business from nothing raised a fine boy and loved him unconditionally, Something that was foreign to brooke.

Since her break up she drove past the Cafe almost regularly but never had the nerve to go meet Karen. Today she had subconsciously driven herself to the Cafe but she sat in her car and contemplated on her options... _Should I go inside... I could quickly say a hi and go back home... Lucas is in the party so there wouldn't be any confrontation with him too... But what if she doesn't wanna see me.. What If she thinks I broke Lucas's heart... What is she hates me... I already have i mom who hates me...do I need another one..."_. There was a part of her that knew Karen would never hate her and she knew only Karen could help her. She got out of the car and with shaky legs walk towards the Cafe.

" Brooke!!" Karen beemed " it seems like ages, how are you? " Karen looked genuinely happy to see he. Brooke didn't expect it so she nervously started blabbering "hey Karen... I-i Ummm there was no ...er.. coffee...in my house I... Uh b-bought it.. Then.. Then the coffee maker... Umm broke down but... But I really needed a aghh coffee. So can I have a coffee please?" Brooke was beating herself inside for how lame she sounded. Karen looked at her and remembered the first time they met in the hospital when Lucas was in a coma after the car crash. Even then Brooke had started blabbering nervously but the difference was even in her nervousness you could see her confidence and cheerful nature and a shine in her eyes.

It was missing today. Brook lowered her head and fixed her gaze on he counter. Karen quietly poured a cup of coffee for her. As brooke now stared at her coffee she saw Karen sliding a plate of brownies towards. Karen remembered how much she loved these brownies and could never stop at one and when Haley teased her she'd say "oh shut up tutorwife brownie calories don't count". Brooke looked directly at Karen for the first time since she entered the Cafe... A sad smile on her face... She opened her mouth to say something and nothing came out so she closed it again... "as much as I would love to have more customers in my café... Brooke u don't need reason to come here... I'd love it even if you just come to see me" said Karen with a kindly motherly smile. Brooke's eyes glistened with tears, she looked away blinking away the tears... " I thought you might not want to see me anymore... Lucas and I... I no more his girlfriend" blinking back some more tears. Karen saddened by Brooke's appearance "you can come to see me whenever you feel like honey, I'd like to think we have a relationship independent of Lucas. Brooke honey, u have always felt like the closest thing to a daughter i never had." Brooke was soo moved by Karen's words she was afraid if she'd say something she will start crying." So tell me how are you doing Brooke? " asked Karen to give Brooke something to speak of..." I am...umm fine.. I guess" Karen kept looking at her till Brooke realized that she isn't buying her bullshit. Brooke gave up her pretense and sigh "Karen... I am... Uhh not that great... I am scared..."

Karen didn't say anything but just kept a hand on hers to urge her to tell her more... After a long pause Brooke continued "I was in a very dark place which I used to run from by doing all kind of stupid things... Then... I somehow crawled out of the darkness... And I... I liked being a better person ... But all of a sudden I feel myself falling back into the darkness again... I am trying really hard not to... I never thought I'll ever admit this... But I really need a parent right now"

Brooke looked towards Karen, tears rolling down her cheeks... You are the only parent I have ever had" Karen with tear filled eyes comes to the other side of the counter to give her a hug and lets Brooke sob into her hug the way she had let Lucas sob so many times.


	2. chapter 2

Lucas went back into Bevin's house. The movie his friends were watching was over by now. Haley, Nathan and Peyton were standing together refilling there glasses... "where is Brooke?" Haley questioned looking around the room. Her eyes searched through the crowd where Rachel and a few others were playing beer pong, Brooke wasn't there either. Lately Haley was a little worried for Brooke. Ever since her break up with Luke she was hanging a little too much with Rachel, and it was no secret what all Rachel had done and how much Haley hated her "come on Tigger!! U can do better than her"... " Oh by better do you mean my former bestfriend, the boyfriend stealing slut" Brooke scoffed. "I think I'll lower my standards and gamble and hope I strike some luck this time."

Haley didn't approve of what Lucas had done to Brooke... Again... but somehow her past forced her to keep her mouth shut about it. "Nathan can you please go and check if Brooke's there by the pool." Peyton rolled her eyes seeing Haley fuss over Brooke so much. Lucas joined the group as Nathan informed she wasn't in the pool. "She left" Lucas said, still lost in his thoughts... Haley could see something was troubling him... "See Haley she must have left early with her latest hookup of the night." Peyton smirked. Lucas closed his eyes and took and deep breath, trying to control his anger. "Bevin received a call on Brooke's phone. Some guy called saying someone named Nancy died." Lucas told the group. Suddenly remembering that Peyton was her childhood friend and knows Brooke the best, he asked "Peyton you know anything about this Nancy?"

Peyton searched her brain for any recollection when Nathan recalled "wasn't Nancy Brooke's nanny peyt?"... "oh yes Nancy the nanny!!" Peyton scrunched her eyebrows trying to remember her face. She could be an inspiration for sketching something tonight. Meanwhile Nathan gave an explanation as Haley raised one of her eyebrow " our parents were friends, my mom would sometimes drop me at Brooke's house when they went for some charity event or something. Nancy was really nice as far as I can remember" Nathan shrugged." Haley's face turned sad "uh-huh... Brooke must be feeling low, I'll just call her and see if she is fine." Payton almost rolled her eyes but stopped as Haley glared at her. Instead she said "it's has been years Brooke had a nanny and it's been ages I have even heard her name... We told each other everything... I am sure if she meant anything to her, Brooke would have mentioned something about it to me at least once in past so many years... I am sure she is fine." Peyton said as if reassuring herself that she was her best friend and she would have known. A look went around the other friends and they dropped the topic... A little while later Haley said she was tired and so couple left. Peyton wanted to hangout on the beach a little more so she and Lucas stayed back.Peyton felt Lucas being a little restless but she wanted to be alone with him to make up for all the lost time.

Meanwhile in the café Brooke had recovered from the sudden surge of grief and was now embarrassed by how she had let herself breakdown. So she quickly turned on her defense mechanism and started joking about random stuff. Talking to Karen always made her feel better. She felt guilty about crying in front of Karen so she ensured her that it had nothing to do with her son, "I think it's because I heard about Nancy... You know... Death make you mournful for no reason" she shrugged. But she knew she wasn't being entirely true, so did Karen.

"Oh god!!! It's so late... I have wasted so much of your time Karen.. I am so sorry" she bit her lips now felling more guilty. "I'll see u later" she gave Karen a quick hug and left.

Just as she stepped out of the cafe she came face to face with Haley... _Oh god!!!another confrontation... Great!! Could this day get any worse..._ Brooke thought. Haley had come to the café to help with the inventory and didn't expect to find Brooke here. "Hey Tigger what are you doing here? U left the party without saying anything.. I called you but you didn't answer.. Everything alright Brooke?" "All peachy tutorwife!... I was too drunk and had a really bad headache... So I just came in for some coffee. U know.. The best cure for hangovers." Brooke said with a dazzling smile. Haley stared at Brooke, her eyeliner smudged, her eyes red and puffy and she didn't smell of alcohol... "Brooke Davis! Do I need to remind you that we were roommates for quite a while...I have seen you drunk a lot more than you have seen yourself drunk... So just cut the crap and tell me what's going on". Brooke sighed defeatedly and gave her a sad smile, Harley's eyes turned soft... "Who is Nancy?" Haley asked softly. Brooke gave her a quizzical look and before she could say anything "Bevin was extremely drunk and mistook me as you and told me about some call" Haley lied, for she knew mentioning Lucas wouldn't do any good right now. Brooke pressed her lips together thinking for a minute and then accepted Haley's explanation. Brooke gave her some generic information about Nancy and that she may or may not go to the funeral. Just as she was about to leave Brooke turned back and said "Haley i dont want you to go telling anyone about me visiting the café... It has nothing to do with HIM". Not using any funny nicknames or sarcasm made sure that Haley knew how serious Brooke was about this matter so she just nodded. "Not even to your husband tutorwife. Those Scott boys are getting too mushy for my taste these days" Brooke rolled her eyes dramatically, "and if I hear you told anyone I might just give Chris Keller a call and invite him to spend some time in our little town. You very well know he would never refuse me" winked Brooke and left laughing as Haley cringed thinking about Chris.

Brooke was in Rachel's bedroom, Rachel nowhere to be seen. Brooke rolled her eyes knowing very well that her red head friend must have drunk too much last night and hooked up with some random guy then passed out somewhere at Bevin's... _Rachel's weekend ritual_...

The brunette stood in front of the mirror making sure everything was alright for the last time before she left for the funeral. She wore an A-line black midi with three-quarter lace sleeves, paired it with her grandma's pearls in her ears, a silver watch and sleek black heels. Her hair fell in soft curls on her left shoulder. She gave her hair some final touches, picked up her hand bag and car keys and left the house.

Lucas was dressed in formals, leaning on her car and reading a book.He looked up and saw Brooke walking toward him, her face unreadable as last night. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. "Hey Brooke! What's up??" Lucas asked with a smile... "what are you doing here?" she said in a flat tone. "Hey Lucas how are you? I am fine Brooke. Thank you for asking." Lucas made a face as he joked to lighten her mood. Brooke rolled her eyes. " So where are you upto?" asked Lucas ignoring her. Brooke checked the time on her watch impatiently "mall" she answered and unlocked her car. Brooke sat in her blue beetle convertible, so did Lucas, "now what do you want Lucas?? " she spat with frustration. "A lift!! Please... I am going to the mall too." Lucas said, trying to imitate the puppy dog eyes that Brooke made at him so many time in the past.Lucas knew he had to be the cheery one today... That was the only way to reach Brooke. Brooke's face turned serious and she looked directly into his blue eyes "Lucas you very well know where I am going. I'm really getting very late and I'm in no mood for this... So please cut it out and get out of my car." Lucas gazed softly into her hazel eyes, took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. A shiver went down Brooke's spine. Lucas thought he felt her shiver but on a second look she looked fine so he continued "I know this must be really hard for you... I also know the harder it gets and harder you try to shut everyone out. Brooke... I know you are really brave... Actually the bravest person I have ever met. You deal with everything on your own with a smile on your face and a twinkle in your eyes, never letting anyone know about it. I know you can deal with this too. But you shouldn't have to, no one should have to deal with deaths and funerals alone. You said we'll stay friends right?? ... So as a friend I have a right to be there for you. Please don't shut me out.. And even if u do I will keep trying harder." Brooke blinked a few times to push back tears that were threatening to fall. She knew he genuinely meant it. She sighed defeatedly and agreed. _How I wish to_ _shut you out Luke ...God!! Why the hell can't I shut him out... Why didn't you try this hard for us Luke... She sighed as all these thoughts occupied her mind._

Brooke and Lucas walked into the church. Lucas remembering the last two funerals he had attended- Keith's and Jimmy's. He wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers and took a deep breath pushing back those memories. A little girl, nine or ten years of age saw Brooke and ran to a group of people. They all looked back and started walking towards Brooke to meet her half way. Lucas saw a shift of confidence and discomfort take over in Brooke's demeanor. She hugged everyone individually and conveyed her sympathies.Lucas was a little surprised when they all sympathized with her in return. Brooke had almost forgotten about Lucas being there when she just remembered and introduced him to group. She walked towards the casket and Lucas followed her. There layed a frail but peaceful looking woman. Lucas guessed her to be somewhere in between sixty to sixty five. Brooke held Nancy's cold hands and closed her eyes, a continuous stream of tears flowed down her cheeks. Lucas felt an ache in his heart seeing this beautiful brunette cry. He instinctively took her free hand into his and held on to it firmly. Brooke for the first time in a long time held his hand back just as tightly, as if drawing strength from the connection. Lucas felt a strange relief which he couldn't understand. A while later she gently pulled her hand back, Lucas instantly felt a little hollow and looked at her. He saw brooke pull out a scarf from her handbag and gently wrap it around Nancy's neck. Lucas recognized the scarf... He still remembers the day she sat on his bed wearing only his Grey jumper, her hair pulled up in a messy bun, he propped his body up on an elbow and looked at her while she sketched the design for this very scarf. She sketched so intently that he felt himself falling a little more in love with her that day. He sighed sadly thinking about it and looked at brooke...Once Brooke fixed the scarf to her satisfaction, she casually took his hand back and walked toward the seats. Holding her hand once again returned that strange sense of relief, which confused Lucas further more.

It was a beautiful service. Nancy's friends and family said worderful things about her. They shared stories about her. Lucas could guess Nancy would have been a wonderful person. He recalled Nathan saying the same. But what surprised him was that all her family members mentioned about the Miss. Davis who sat besides him, still holding his hand. They talked about how special Miss. Davis was to Nancy and the fact that because of Miss. Davis they could spend a couple more beautiful years with Nancy. Lucas could see a frown form on her face which was wet with her tears. He knew that Brooke was never comfortable with people praising anything other than her physical features. When the service was over Brooke stood up in a hurry to leave before anyone else could come and praise her... But she waited outside for the burial. After the burial she talked to all the family members asking about small little intimate details which showed that she knew the family well and cared enough to remember such details. She asked them to call her for anything and everything. Finally she kissed the little girl on the cheeks and waved them goodbye. Lucas was flabbergasted to see this new side of this pretty girl. He knew Brooke had many layers to her personality, but was sure he had seen them all. Today he was proved wrong. Today Brooke Davis seemed like a new, different person. She was an epitome of grace and elegance. She acted way mature than her age; she was humble. Today she was a lady. Lucas could see that behind this pretty eighteen year old girl, peeked a beautiful woman, waiting to come out.

As they drove back in silence, Lucas could see Brooke was still unsettled by all the things Nancy's family had said during the service. He also knew that it was more so because Lucas had heard it all and that she was brooding and kicking herself for taking Lucas to the funeral. "Are you alright Brooke?" "Yes, I am fine, thank you" Lucas couldn't stop himself from grinning as she answered so formally, still in her elegant lady form. "I agree that you make the prettiest brooder, but I must tell you that I have the rights reserved over brooding facilities. Also, I have no interest in loosing the 'Broody' tittle to you... Oh and while we are at it I need to talk to you about Haley." Brooke shot him a look. _Oh I am so gonna kill that girl!! ... thought Brooke. "_ I swear she didn't want to tell me anything, I forced her to. Actually I hijacked her house and forced her to tell me. She had a doctor's appointment so she had to finally give up." he thought about something and laughed a small in audible laugh and looked at Brooke mischievously "and I might have said something about inviting Chris Keller to sing the anthem for our next game. She mumbled something about being screwed both ways and finally decided to give me the details." Brooke tried really hard but couldn't stop her the corner of her lips from turning upwards and giggled. The smile very soon turned sad, so did her eyes.

Lucas couldn't help but wonder who was Nancy? And wondered about her relationship with Brooke. He knew they must have been very close because the last time he had seen such sadness in her eyes was when Keith died. Brooke was quite close to Keith. In a very short period of time she had bonded very well with Keith. Keith loved her too. It was the same with his mother.He also pondered over everything Nancy's family said and wondered what it meant. What had Brooke done that made them so thankful. As if Brooke had read his mind, she sighed and started talking softly, almost like a whisper "I was very close to my grandma... She was the only family member who acknowledged my existence. She genuinely love me... Nancy was her housekeeper... But more of a friend to be honest" a tear trickled down her face as she mentioned the grandmother. "I would visit grandma a lot, there i bonded with Nancy. She would take care of me and play with grandma and me. She would bake me cookies...before my grandma died she somehow convince my parents to give Nancy a job as my nanny... I was six." a few more tears rolled down thinking about the grandma's death. Lucas took her right hand in his left rand rubbed the back of her hand with this thumb, an meaningful look past between the two, silently giving her his support. "Nancy came to live with us. Having her around felt like a part of grandma was still there with me. Her death feels like I lost lost grandma again along with Nancy." Brooke looked sadder than ever. "As Nancy was there so my parents started leaving for longer durations of time. But it didn't feel lonely anymore. We had a lot of fun together. She would let me help when she baked...Have tea parties with me... She would make beautiful dresses for my dolls and every year for Christmas she would knit me something and for my birthdays she made me a beautiful dress every year.My inspiration to become a designer came from her. All I know about designing clothes started with her. My parents would buy me designer labels and make me wear it to the lavish birthday party they'd arranged for me. But I would intentionally spill something on my dress so that I could change into the one Nancy made for me" Brooke smiled talking about her childhood... then she scoffed " I did this every year... Every single year.. But my parents never noticed... I never got caught by them but by Nancy." Brooke took a long pause, then continued again. "once my mom found me baking with Nancy...she said kitchen chores were below us... A day later Nancy was relieved from her job because according to my mom I was too old to have a nanny anymore. I was not even twelve." Lucas pictured a lonely twelve years old living alone in Brooke big old house, his heart ached for that little girl. Brooke continued "I kept contact with Nancy, I would go visit her sometimes, she sent me a dress every year on my birthday and on Christmas, even when she fell ill. This wad the first year that she couldn't make me one." Brooke thought about her 18th birthday, pain evident on her face. _It indeed was the worst birthday ever_. All the praises Nancy's family sang about her dominated her thoughts again, she felt uneasy and furrowed her brows "my parents gave Nancy a small pension as in her contract but stopped it when they went bankrupt. So when I started earning a little from clothes over Bros, I started sending her some. It wasn't some truck load of money or anything ... And anyways she had a right on that money.. If not for her I wouldn't even know how to hold a needle... I owed it to her.." she said thoughtfully. "And in fact I didn't even pay a penny on her surgery... Two years back we went to a hospital. Ravens played a basketball match for some charity for the hospital. There I flirted a little,made a few contacts and used those contacts to get Nancy a Pro Bono. It wasn't like I did the surgery myself." Brooke shrugged casually as if reasoning with her inner thoughts. With every sentence Brooke said Lucas found himself more and more dumbstricken. Lucas always considered Brooke to have a big heart, but now he felt he had underestimated it.. it was way bigger than he could have ever imagined.

"OK stop the car!!" Lucas commanded . Brooke was shaken from her thoughts and taken aback by the sudden command. She stopped even before she could think. Lucas turned towards her, Brooke stared at him, flabbergasted. "Brooke Davis you are amazing!! At sixteen you got Nancy a pro bono, without a help from any adult, without any references. You were seventeen when you started your own clothing line. By eighteen you have established your own business, you have been a part of quite a few fashion shows... Big famous brands are dying to get hold of your designs... and you have your very own 'clothes over Bros.' shopping app...This is all a very big deal... Huge deal!!!! You are smart, intelligent, hard working, the bravest and the kindest person I have met. You are beautiful inside and out. You are amazing and I am so proud of you.. Just Don't sell yourself short pretty girl." Lucas said and pulled her into a hug. Brooke remained tongue-tied and stiff. When Lucas released her from his embraced Brooke blushed and fidgeted with the hem of her dress..

 _This was another thing Lucas witnessed for the first time._


	3. chapter 3

Lucas lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, his hands tucked behind his head. The whole event of the day kept replaying in his head. He still felt a little dumbstruck by all the revelations of today. He still felt amazed by Brooke. He wondered how had Brooke kept such a huge part of her life hidden for such a long time. How was it possible that Peyton never knew about it. They seemed to be spending all their time with each other before all the fiasco. _How did Peyton miss it??... Didn't she make efforts to know her best friend??... And more importantly was Lucas solely to blame for the ruin of their decade long friendship_

Lucas had been blaming himself for ruining their friendship. But now he was doubting it. _Were there already problems that he didn't know about_?? Luke thought about it and wish not, because if their friendship broke because of a boy, because of him, he was sure sooner or later they would make up. They had done that before. But if there were other problems that no one ever noticed, _will reconciliation be possible_?

His focus shifted from their friendship to his relationship with Brooke. _She was Peyton's friend alright, but she was my girlfriend!!! How did I miss out on such a big part of her life?? Where the hell have was i when she was dealing with it?? Have I really been an ass to her?? Did I really neglect her??_ _Was Brooke right to blame me for ruining our relationship???_... Thinking about if he did justice to their relationship or not pained him. He always thought he gave his hundred percent to the relationship. Now he wasn't sure anymore.

 ** _I love you Brooke... I don't know how else to say it._** "

" **_How about how you show it? I am not pushing you away, Lucas, I am holding on for dear life. But I need you to need me back, okay?"..._**

Didn't I try hard enough?? Could I have tried harder???..

As he thought about it, Peyton entered his room and stood near the foot of his bed. "What the hell Luke!!!! Who the hell leaves a note on his girlfriend's bedside table and disappears for a whole day??" Peyton's face displayed an expression which was something a mixture of pain, disgust and anger. "Ummm...Last night when I dropped you home, you were really drunk Peyt, I went to your house to check on you this morning but you were still asleep so I didn't want to wake you up with a headache or something . So I left you a note." Lucas explained. "Agreed. But what about the whole day??? I have been calling and calling you the whole freaking day but you have been ignoring my calls... I have been worried sick about you Lucas.. You couldn't answer your phone once to let me know you

were OK.????" Lucas hated funerals, and Keith's and Jimmy's death hadn't helped with his already grave feelings about it. He had already been a little shaky today, he just masked it for Brooke. And then whatever strength and energy he had left was drained out by the whole day's event and with everything else going on in his mind. All the doubts and questions occupying all his thoughts, he didn't have any patience for anymore of Peyton drama right now. "Peyton I was at a funeral!!!.. of course wouldn't have answered my phone... And of course I would have turned off the ringer volume. And why the hell were you be worried?? I wrote everything in the note... I told you I was going with Brooke to Nancy's funeral. It's not like I went AWOL!!!. Why are you overreacting??? " his voice raised a little with every sentence he said and with that increased his frustration. "huh!!... I don't believe you Luke!!!... You spent a whole day with your ex-girlfriend, leaving me one stupid note... And now I am Overreacting ??" her laughter reeked of disgust. Lucas couldn't believe Peyton was making such a big deal of it. "Yes Brooke is my ex-girlfriend but first she is a friend. She needed me today and I had to be there. It wasn't a date or something Peyton. I just wanted to help her through Nancy's funeral.i owe this much to her." he said in a steady and calm voice. "Oh god!!! It might as well been a date!!! And Who the hell is this Nancy??? One phone call you overhear and now you are all about gaga about Nancy and her funeral. Tell me truthfully Lucas, was it really the funeral or it was just that you wanted to spend some time with her" Peyton shouted. Jealousy evident in her voice. By now Lucas had lost whatever little patience he had left and he bursted out "How dare you Peyton!!!! I agree Brooke was my girlfriend, I still care about her and always will, but how dare you question my motives??? When I was in a relationship with Brooke, I always came to you whenever you called me for help because I cared about you. Brooke not once questioned me that time... She never asked me not to help you... Never!!. In fact she has been there for you more than I have. And now when Brooke needed a friend I can't believe you would question me for being there for her, she didn't even ask for it... You know she never does. In fact you are her best friend right??? Shouldn't you have been there?? ... Why weren't you there Peyton??... And you ask who is Nancy???... You tell me...You were the best friend, shouldn't you have known who was Nancy to Brooke ??? " A tear rolled down Peyton's cheek. Never had she ever seen Lucas lose his temper like this before. Lucas realized he had said too much, but he wasn't in any mood for apologizing, at least not now. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair,drew a deep breath and said "Peyton please leave!!...I am really frustrated right now and you are angry too...Please leave before we say anything to each other that we'll regret later." Peyton couldn't believe this was happening to her. Last night was perfect. When she went to sleep life never seemed better. She couldn't understand what happened in a night that now everything was falling apart. Why does this always happen to her. She felt victimized again. She was angry and hurt. She bit her lips to hold her sob and ran out of the house, the door closed behind her with a thud.

Brooke sat on her couch, television set to some random channel. Brooke raised the volume high enough to drown all her inner voices behind it. A moment later Rachel came and pulled the plug. "Bitch!! You know the rules... No loud sounds the day after night outs" said Rachel massaging her temples with fingers. Brooke knew for sure she had a terrible hangover. "By the way, where the hell have you been? First you left the party shamefully early, went missing all night and now you are coming back. Please tell me at least you were doing someone and have been with him ever since or else I'll lose my mind." Rachel mocked a pained expression. This made Brooke laugh, " oh shut up! I just had a terrible headache last night so I decided to end the night a little early. I also had a meeting today about that next fashion show, so I have been busy the whole day." Rachel gave her a dirty look "now I seriously wanna puke, and it's definitely not because of the hangover... Uuugh.. Brooke Davis you are loosing your touch... You are going to spoil my reputation too. I don't know if I can hangout with you anymore." Brooke laughed and threw a cushion at her friend as she the red head left the room and went back to her bedroom to catch up with some more sleep.

Brooke found herself in a better mood first time in a long while, inspite the recent events. She felt a tinge of guilt for she loved spending time with Lucas again. She felt another tinge of guilt for opening up to him like she did in the car. Truth be told, she had always found herself open upto Lucas with ease. Lucas was the person who had seen the most real side of her. The events of the car started replaying and she was soon regretting all the things she had reveiled in her surge of emotions. She reminded herself that they weren't together anymore. She reminded herself of her broken heart. She reminded herself that she was not supposed to trust him. She was disgusted by helself for the fact that even after everything Lucas put her through, her heart trusted him with such ease. She felt vulnerable, she felt naked, she felt endangered. She pulled her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them, as if shielding her heart. She knew what happened today couldn't happen again... She wouldn't let that happen again...

It had been over a week and Brooke had successfully managed to avoid Lucas. She would come for the class a few minutes late and would leave as soon as the bell rung. She would go to her locker when she was sure she wouldn't find Lucas there. She would spend her lunch breaks doing some student council work. Lately, she had even been hanging

out alot at the Cafe with Karen and Haley. They would talk about insignificant stuffs, laugh about random things. Brooke would usually help around the café and sometimes she would just sit on the counter and sketch. It felt like a second home to her. Being Lucas' ex-girlfriend and knowing his schedule so well made it easier to sneak around the café while avoiding him. At times she laughed to herself thinking about how crazy it was. A few months back she would sneak in and out of Lucas' bedroom to avoid Karen and now she was sneaking in and out of the café to avoid Lucas. But she thought it was worth its while. Once Haley joked about how strange with was to see Brooke Davis volunteering in the cafe. "Oh honey I have hidden motives behind everything I do" said Brooke with a devilish grin on her face. "You see... now that everyone around me seems to be getting Knocked up, Clothes over bros is thinking about launching a maternity line - 'Yummy Mummy'" Brooke made brackets with her fingers to highlight the name. "So here goes my master plan...Karen's best friend Deb went all crazy junky on her, and as Karen here is all pregos and her hormones are all haywired, she definitely needs a new best friend, here is where my role comes to play. I sweet talk her into becoming my best friend and then make her model, along with you tutorwife, for all my maternity creations." Brooke pressed her lips together to hold her laughter. Haley punched her on her arm and Karen spitted out the water she was trying to drink and they all started laughing hysterically.

A few weeks had passed since the funeral and Lucas hadn't been able to have a word with brooke yet. It seemed like she was intentionally avoiding him. But why would she?? after all they were friends and brooke didn't have any feeling anymore. Lucas reasoned with himself. He wanted to know how she was holding up. Though She looked fine but he knew very well that Brooke masked her feeling well. Sometimes a little too well for his liking. Brooke hadn't been hanging out with the group lately, neither was she anywhere to be seen during the lunch breaks. Nor had he seen her hanging out with Haley,neither did Haley ever talk about her. So he wasn't sure asking Haley about her would do any good and anyways he couldn't just bring her topic randomly. It wasn't like they were together anymore or anything. Lucas also felt it would be better not to bring up the topic in front of Peyton. After their fight had gotten so ugly he kicked himself for hurting someone yet again. After their anger cooled down a bit, they had apologized to each other. And ever since things have been fine between them. He thought Peyton had already seen too much pain in her life and he didn't want to cause her anymore of it. But if he was honest with himself he would say that he had been missing Brooke a bit more than he would like admit. He knew everything was over between them, he was sure Brooke didn't love him anymore, and he was also sure that after waiting for Brooke to come back to him for a while, he eventually realized that he had fallen out of love too. So he was convinced that he was missing Brooke just as he would miss any other friend. _...But was that true????..._

It was Nathan and Haley's night off so they decided to watch a movie and order some Chinese takeout. It had almost become a ritual that Brooke would walked with Haley to her's and Nathan's apartment, the three of them would hang out a bit, have dinner together, sometimes watch a movie or two. At times she would crash on the couch but mostly she would walk back to Rachel's house. Brooke had recently discovered her fondness for these quiet little strolls during the night, and she tried not to miss them. Nathan and Haley loved having her there too. They had missed Brooke in the past few months, after all she was the most cheerful and entertaining part of their group. Lunch breaks did feel a little dull without her. But ever since Brooke started hanging out at the Cafe, she had been a regular at their appartement, not that Nathan knew anything about the secret Cafe trio that his wife, Brooke and Karen had formed. Having Brooke around was easy for Haley too, as she had been a little tired due to her pregnancy, and brooke would help her around as much as possible.

They got the popcorn and soda and settled in the living room. Brooke took the couch and tucked her legs behind her. Nathan and Haley snuggled on the recliner. Picking up a movie had always been the trickiest part for them. Nathan would want to watch something action filled and the girls would want to watch some corny romcom. Today his heart was set on Tom cruise's Days Of Thunder. Haley glared "noways!! It reminds me of your stupid race car accident." Haley knitted her brows in pain thinking about it. Nathan mouthed an apology. He pulled her close and kissed the side of her head as he lazily moved his hands up and down her arms. Brooke smiled at them. As always the girls won the argument and decided to watch Notting Hill. The movie had just started when there was a knock. "Must be the food. I'll go get it." Nathan got up and opened the door. "Supp little brother?? Peyton's dad is in town, she is spending time with him so I thought I'll grace you two kids with my presence." Lucas walked in and joked. Nathan stammered unintelligently. The girls turned around and Lucas' eyes fell on Brooke and he felt a flutter in his stomach., "Oh... Brooke... Hi.." he looked at Nathan and then at Haley and then back at Brooke. A look went around Brooke and the married couple. Haley bit her lips at the awkwardness of the situation. A quick look passed between the girls before Haley waved her hand at Lucas while staring at the TV screen "Oh come on in Luke...Sodas in the fridge, popcorn in the microwave. Help yourself." she said quickly and returned to the movie. "thanks Hales" Lucas tucked his hands deep in his pockets and shrugged at Nathan. As he walked toward the kitchen he saw Brooke's glass was empty so offered "u want a refill?" Brooke looked up from the screen and saw how embarrassed Lucas look to raid on their movie night like that, where he was definitely not invited. She felt a little bad for him so she handed him her glass with a quick smile and thanked him. As Lucas went to the kitchen, "wow!! That was awkward", Nathan said as he sat wrapping his arms around Haley. Brooke shot him a dirty look and Haley slaped his arm as his laughed.

Lucas sat on the couch,everyone felt a little discomfort in the ambience. Somewhere in between the movie they all eased up. Laughing and chatting like old times... Throwing popcorn at each other... Things felt normal again. The thing was, comfort always came naturally to Lucas and Brooke... In fact Staying away and acting distant was the hard part. As the closing credits of Notting Hill rolled on the screen, Nathan found some male support in Lucas and put in some action flick. Haley was bored. She rested her head on Nathan's chest and fell asleep snuggling into his arms.The distance between Brooke and Lucas had shortened. Lucas' arm was resting on the backrest of the couch and Brooke's neck rested on it. Brooke started dozing off and ended up resting her head in the crook of his neck. Lucas put his arm around her to support her sleeping frame. He looked at her face, she looked so peaceful while sleeping. She had instinctively held onto his shirt, as she had done so many times in the past. Lucas smiled at the sleeping brunette and tucked a lose tendril of hair behind her ear. His touch woke up Brooke. She fluttered her eyes open and found herself in his arms. "oh.. I'm sorry" she whispered sleepily as she sat up straight. Lucas gave her an understanding smile. Brooke checked the time "it's late... I should leave now" she whispered to Nathan as she stood up to leave not wanting to disturb Haley, who was in a deep slumber by now. "Yeah me too...I'll walk you home" Lucas patted Nathan's shoulder lightly and both nodded each other goodbye.

They walked silently to Rachel's house. He didn't speak a word, but Lucas felt a strange sense of calm in a very long time. Once they reached her door Lucas said gently "it was fun today...I like that we can hang out again Brooke. We should do this more often." Brooke gave him a weak smile "yes it was... And yes it is... But I don't think we should make it a regular or something. We have a past Lucas, we can't deny it. But it's better if we keep it in the past... Good night Lucas." she said sadly and walked into the house.

 _Lucas stood there, watching her go and felt the calm being replace by an emptiness._


	4. chapter 4

"I hope you all have finished reading Wuthering Heights and are ready to submit your papers. We'll-.." As Mr. Henderson, the English teacher spoke to the class, he was interrupted by Brooke Davis walking in... Late again... "So kind of you to join us Miss. Davis" said Mr. Henderson flatly looking over his glasses. "Oh!! My pleasure Mr. Henderson" joked Brooke, tilting her head to a side and smiling innocently. The class laughed and the teacher shook his head. "Well Miss. Davis, as you have been late for almost class for the last few weeks, I am guessing it was because you got so absorbed in Brontë that you didn't hear the class bell ring...right?"... Before Brooke could give any witty replies, he interrupted "So let's hear you read your favourite part from it." said Mr. Henderson, knowing very well she must not have read it yet. Brooke nervously tucked her hair behind her ear,opened a marked page in the book and read ," ** _You teach me now how cruel you've been - cruel and false. Why did you despise me? Why did you betray your own heart, Cathy? I have not one word of comfort. You deserve this. You have killed yourself. Yes, you may kiss me, and cry; and wring out my kisses and tears: they'll blight you - they'll damn you. You loved me - what right had you to leave me? What right - answer me - for the poor fancy you felt for Linton? Because misery, and degradation, and death, and nothing that God or Satan could inflict would have parted us, you, of your own will did it. I have no broken your heart - you have broken it; and in breaking it, you have broken mine. So much the worse for me that I am strong. Do I want to live? What kind of living will it be when you - Oh, God! would you like to lie with your soul in the grave? "_**

Somewhere in between her expressions turning grave. Mr. Henderson raised his eyebrows in surprise "would have never picked you as someone who would like such dark words." "I donno... Most romance novels we read are fairytale-ish... I feel this one just shows the other real side of the coin... Umm... You know... How a love too deep can destroy you, make you vengeful and full of hatred.." she shrugged and said dryly. Peyton watched from the corner of her eye as Lucas' brows furrowed and eyes squinted deep in thought...

" Scott!!!" yelled Whitey in between the game. Both the brothers looked up."Not the married one... The one gawking at the cheerleaders... Lucas!!! If cheerleading looks more lucrative than basketball to you, we can get you a skirt and ask Davis to audition you for her team." coach Whitey Durham said controlling his laughter. Lucas smiled bashfully and scratched his head. Peyton blushed. Haley stared at her friend, and decided to talk to Lucas later.

At Karen's Cafe Brooke sat as usual enjoying her brownie and talking while Karen and Haley worked. "Ummmh... A piece of heaven" she closed her eyes and licked her lips. Karen smiled at how she reacts everytime, as if tasting it for the first time. "Oh by the way, I am going appartement hunting today." Haley looked up "huh!!! Finally... Finally you are coming back to your senses and getting rid of Rachel" she said rolling her eyes. Brooke giggled "Oh come on tutorwife ! She ain't that bad... She just likes to have a little fun" Brooke winked. As Brooke was leaving her mouth fell open looking at the figure standing in front of her... "oh my God! Andy the cute Professor!!" she squeaked. Karen turned sharply towards the sound and froze at the sight.

Lucas sat in Peyton's bed, reading Hemingway. Peyton peeked through the bathroom door, "Hey Luke, I really want to do something fun today." Lucas smiled, "sure Peyt, your wish is my command" "Awesome! Let's go to a club or something. I want to dance with you till I can't feel my legs anymore." she puts her arms aro around his neck and kisses him. Lucas looks at her with a smile "Mmmh... Date it is then..."

"Hey bitch!! We're have you been Brooking around lately??" Rachel asked as she dropped on Brooke's bed. Brooke looked up from her assignment. "Huh!! Funny... I have to prepare for 3 shows by a month, I am running late on my assignment submissions, and I think I am failing high school" "Oh cut it out with the drama already... I'll help you with the assignments." Rachel shrugged as she sat up. "Really you would??" Brooke asked, surprised. " Only if we go and have some fun after that." said Rachel with a smirk. Brooke squeaked with excitement " Yay!, Awesome!! Sounds fun!!!.. Date it is then..."

By eight in the evening Rachel had surprisingly helped Brooke complete her assignments. They helped pick of clothes for each other and got other dresses. Rachel had put on a gray tube top with geometrical patterns on it which ended just above her navel and a low waist denim skirt, her red mane silky and straight. Brooke wore a beige off-shoulder body con dress, paired it with a belt and high boots, the brunette hair pulled up in a sleek ponytail. This was her first night out since Bevin's party. She looked herself in the mirror and found herself a little nervous.

The last two parties she had attended didn't really turn out well for her. . She had recently broken up with Lucas. Every part of her body ached so bad that she couldn't breathe. So, Rachel took her out for drinks and set her up with a blind date. Love and loyalty had just caused her pain. So she fell into her old ways and had an affair with her blind date and continued it even after he turned out to be her English teacher, Nick chavez. He later turned out to be a cheating bastard. Facing cheating and betrayal again, every pain she had been trying to drown had floated back again. She had promised herself then that she would not let herself fall back into her pattern again. Then at Bevin's Party she received the tragic news of Nancy passing away. Thinking about Nancy made her sad again. She pulled herself back from her sadness and remimded herself.. _Its just a night out... I'll drink less, no boys and won't let Rachel hook me up with anyone... It's just a night out._.."You look like a cheap old whore and staring into the mirror won't change it, so move your fat ass" Rachel slapped her ass pulling her out of her thoughts... "owwh.. You Slut!!!!!" Brooke shrieked as she rubbed her stinging glutes. "you are not hooking me up with anyone this time Rach" warned Brooke. "suit yourself... now Move it." Rachel laughed as the left the house.

Brooke and Rachel entered the pub they usually hangout in. Fake ID's work well here, she was a regular so she had befriended the bartenders, and Brooke's charm worked like magic on any bartender Anyways. As Rachel took a seat on their regular spot, Brooke went to the bar to get them some drinks. She flirted her way through the crowd and reached the bar... "Hey Dave!!!!! Wassup buddy???" she shouted to the African American bartender. " Eyy girl, wassup!!! Long time no see" "yeah had been a little busy. But I missed you so much that I had to leave everything and come to you." Brooke joked with him. Dave laughed and shook his head "yeah right!!!! So what can I get you???" " two dirty mirtinis.. .. Thanx" Brooke requested with a smile. Dave stirred up two dirty martinis for Brooke and handed it to her " on the house" he said with a big smile. Brooke carefully made her way towards their table. She rolled her eyes seeing her red head friend already surrounded with a bunch of guys. As she reached the table Rachel introduced her to the guys. They chatted up a bit one of them offered them to buy a drink which they agreed to. Rachel went to dance with the guy while Brooke sat and enjoyed her drink.

Quite a few guys came up to her. Some tried to buy her a drink,she showed them a full glass. Some flirted with her, she shot them down with sass. Some asked her for a dance like a gentleman, them she refused gently. Brooke found herself missing hanging out with Hales and Nate, and she found herself thinking about Karen, what might have happened with Andy after she left... She would happily exchange this Martini with a cup of coffee right now. But then she thought about how good a friend Rachel has been to her lately. When Peyton stabbed her in her heart she didn't except anything else from anyone else. But Rachel had been there for her in her very own way. Rachel was a person she would have never considered as a friend ever, however when things turned grave Rachel tried to pull her up. She had been trying to help her through the break up in her own bitchy sassy way, Rachel would repeat her again and again that she had fallen out of love with Lucas. Listening to it time and again sometimes helped Brooke believe it too. She felt a little guilty about not enjoying her company right now. She decided to forget everything and enjoy tonight. Have a little innocent fun.

Rachel came to their table for a drink. She was talking about the hot guy she was dancing and how she was going to score with this hottie tonight when Brooke noticed her glaring somewhere behind her. Brooke turned back to see who it was. It was Lucas walking into the pub... With Peyton in his arms... They were talking and laughing about something. Looking do deeply in love. Brooke thought of all the times she had been in Lucas' arm, in this pub. In fact they had their first date in this very same pub. Rachel looked at her sympathetically. Brooke washed down her cocktail at once and then took the other one from Rachel's hand and drank it too. Then she snatched one from the tray of a passing waiter chugged it down too...

She stood up with an empty glass un her hand... "Oh I need so many more of these.."


	5. chapter 5

Peyton's life had never been a smooth sail. Loosing a mother so young is never easy for a child, and losing two!! God only knows.But now being in Lucas' arms she felt she could not be happier. As they danced close to each other Peyton looked at the blonde guy... _MY blonde guy!!_ She thought to herself and blushed. It had took them so long to get back to each other, so many people were hurt. But it was all worth it.. She thought to herself. Now they were finally in a relationship, all though it wasn't all rainbows and sunshine like she had imagined it would be,but they did have some good moments, like now... Dancing in his arms. Truthfully saying, when Lucas and she were friends they never fought.. Not a single fight she could recall of... it was worrisome that they had been having so many fights now. But this wasn't something she wanted to think about. She just wanted to be in his arms, dance and kiss him. She took his lips in hers and kissed him with passion. " Luke I am thirsty" said Peyton in his ears, as the music was too loud. Lucas nodded and left to get a drink.

Brooke gulped down cocktails, glass after glass as Rachel looked worriedly at her. She wasn't enjoying the night like she would always do, but yet she had convinced herself to have some fun tonight. And as soon as she had cheered helself up "life threw a Lucas Scott... again", she mumbled to herself. Lucas and Peyton were here, acting all couply with each other. She has enough of that at school already, she didn't need it here too. For a moment she thought of telling Rachel to leave, but not wanting to spoil Rachel's evening too she thought of other options. She thought of telling Rachel about some family emergency, then she laughed at her stupidity "need a family first for that excuse to work." After a lot of brain storming she just said to herself _"why the hell would you leave??? This is your hangout zone... This is YOUR pub... And why the hell would you run from them...you haven't cheated on them... You didn't back stabbed them... You didn't break their hearts... You will face them and deal with them. You are Brooke Davis.._ " she gave herself a mental pep talk. Brooke glided through the crowd with her usual ease and reached the bar. Dave was now serving on the other side of the bar, But she was greeted by Bobby, the friendly gay bartender. Bobby was too much of a gay stereotype. He was friendly, stylish, loved gossip and loved fashion. Brooke loved chatting with him whenever she had been here, and she had been here way too much in the past than she would like to admit now. "hey doll!! what are you having?" Bobby asked her ignoring the other customers. "the usual!!" Brooke shouted out to him. Bobby made her a martini just as she likes them. "here you go girl" said Bobby placing the drink in front of her. "keep them coming Bobz" she sat on the stool and sipped her drink. She heard a familiar voice trying to gain the bartender's attention for a long time with no luck. Brooke finally sighed and called out Bobby "a beer for him please Bobby" Lucas heard her first then looked down, Brooke was sitting on the stool in front of him, legs crossed, her favorite martini in her hand and a few empty glasses nearby. She looked a little tipsy, but none the less she looked beautiful as ever. She looked up at him and gave him half a smile.He asked her something but she couldn't hear due to the loud music. So he bent down to her ear and greeted her "hey!!... How are you???" "I am fine... You??" she replied in his ears "I am good... Thanks for ordering for me... I didnt think I could get a drink tonight." Lucas laughed in her ear... A familiar shiver ran down her spine. " You here with Rachel??" Lucas asked. As Brooke was about to answer, Lucas felt a push from the crowd behind him. Before he could balance himself he fell forward, this face buried in Brooke's neck, her palms on his chest, trying to balance him... His arms around her, his hands on the counter trying to find some support. Brooke felt his lips on her neck, her lips opened and she gasped, her eyes closed instinctively. Lucas sighed heavily on her neck, took a deep breath and gently pulled himself up. He mouthed her an apology... She nodded in understanding.

Bobby came back with Lucas' drink. " that was too much PDA for a week night guys...hey Luke!!... Looking hot by the way" he said with a wink as he handed him the beer. "I didnt know your hot-hot boyfriend was here with you too... I thought you said it was girls night" he looked down at Brooke and grinned. Lucas felt really awkward and decided to just ignore everything and just say hi to him. "Ex boyfriend!!" Brooke shouted back and walked away with her drink.

"what took you so long??" Peyton asked as she took a sip of the beer. "there was a very long queue." Lucas answered still a little shaken. Brooke went back to her table with a drink in her hand. Rachel left her dancing partner on the floor and quickly came to see Brooke. " what took you so long???... Are you OK???" asked Rachel, worry evidente on her features. " Was chatting with Bobby... met Lucas." Brooke slurred a little. Rachel bit her lips thinking about the confrontation. " Rach I am OK.. You go dance with your hottie... I swear I am fine... " said she, with a smile. Rachel patted her arm and went back to the guy. Someone came behind Brooke and tapped her back. _Lucas..._ She thought and turned slowly with anticipation. It wasn't him, but a very handsome guy, with beautiful green eyes."Hey,I noticed you from across the room and couldn't help but wonder how wonderful it would feel to have a dance with such a beautiful girl." Brooke smiled at him bashfully. "May i please have the honor of a dance with you miss..." "Davis... Brooke Davis... And sure why not" she took his hand and went to the dance floor. Brooke enjoyed dancing with him. He was really a gentlemen, his hands remained on her waist. His eyes didn't wander to her chest. He didn't try to grind on her or anything.Brook put her arms around him and danced to the beats, talking to him in between and laughing and flirting a little. Bobby kept sending drinks to her as ordered.

Peyton was dancing blissfully with Lucas when she heard a flirty laugh. She looked turned around and saw Brooke dancing with a guy she didn't recognized. She turned to Luke and found him looking at her too. "she is everywhere!!! I can't even have peaceful night to myself" Peyton ranted to herself, the music stopping her words from reaching anyone's ears. Lucas didn't know what he felt and with that unknown feeling he also felt worried, she was very drunk. As they danced Lucas tried his best to not look at her. He has to concentrate on Peyton right now. Gaining back his attention Peyton felt bit of relief. Brooke had a final dance with Paul, they exchanged their numbers and she excused herself. Lucas felt a little relief seeing her out of his arms. _It's because she is drunk and he could take advantage of her..._ He reasoned with himself. His eyes followed her to the bar. She sat on the exact, same place where she sat earlier. His mind wandered to his little accidental fall back there,the feel of her hands on his chest, the feel of her neck on his lips, the scent of her hair in his nose. He licked his lips and took a deep breath, as if trying to breathe in her scent. He shook himself out of his revierie and saw her ordering a drink again. He pursed his lips and squinted, she was too drunk already... "Peyt I'll get a drink" said and left for the bar. Peyton had seen Brooke leave for the bar just a few minutes ago. She tried to ignore the thought that he went after her. Today was a good day, Lucas was really good to her throughout the evening, they were getting better, now she didn't want to ruin the evening by getting upset on that. So she pushed her doubts back in the mind and told her he just went for a drink.

"Haven't you drunk enough brooke" Lucas said taking away her glass and taking a sip from it. "nope" Brooke slurred and took the glass back and took a sip. "I think you have" he took the glass back and sipped from it again. "you don't get to tell me if I have had enough anymore Lucas Scott" she snatched the glass back again and drain it down her throat. Lucas felt a sudden tightness in his throat and thought about what Brooke said. Of course!! What rights he had to tell her anything anymore. "take care Brooke don't drink much... Okay?" he kept his hand on hers and said softly. Brooke smile at him very sweetly "okay Luke I won't" proving that she was getting drunker by very second, her speech getting slurrier and her already raspy voice getting rapier. Lucas defeatedly left her in Bobby's costudy and went to Peyton. Peyton told him how tired she was and wanted to leave. Lucas agreed to take her home. He looked all around the room but couldn't see Rachel anywhere. Peyton tugged at him. Looking over his shoulder she saw Brooke still drinking, He left the pub ,worried.

As Lucas left Brooke's side Bobby quickly came closer to Brooke. " he is dating Peyton????...what a Bitch!!!!! I thought she was your bestie" "They cheated on me ... And now apparently the boyfriend stealing slut and my ex boyfriend are in love" brook made a puking face. She ordered more cocktails but Bobby refused. She made sad puppy dog eyes at him " ok just one last order... Whatever you like" "I pitcher of martini!!" Brooke demanded excitedly... "smart-ass!!" Bobby spat as he delayed preparing pitcher,and looked around for Rachel. Finally he had to give up, and gave her a pitcher full of martini.

Lucas and Peyton reached her house, they started making out, Peyton tangled her fingers in his hands and kissed him with fervor. But all Lucas could think about was Brooke. He could stop thinking how drunk she was... He hadn't seen her drink so much in a long time... He was worried for her safety. He pulled back from the kiss... Peyton's mouth open, she took a deep breath and her eyes flew open, questions in her eyes. "Peyton I am really sorry... But I have to go back to the pub... Brooke is so badly drunk, I am worried." Peyton's mouth remained open for sometime, absorbing what just happened. "you were thinking about Brooke... While kissing me??" a disgusted laugh escaped her throat. "Peyt I am just worried... She is really drunk... And she is with Rachel... We all know how responsible Rachel is.." Lucas reasoned with her... " you know... Brooke actually...like has a master's degree in drinking... She is there, hanging out with Rachel.. She knows what she's getting into... She chooses to hangout with her...but I am here with you... not drunk.. really. Really turned on... And really in need of sex" Peyton pointed out both his choices... "Peyt" lucas sighed...peyton laughed in shock "so you choose a drunken Brooke over sex with me???"... "Peyton I'll come back to you after I safely drop her home" he assured her. "Luke... Don't come back... And close the door behind you" Peyton looked away from him and walked into the bathroom. Lucas stood at his place running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Brooke sat in the bar drinking whatever's left in her pitcher. She was swaying on her seat and giggling everytime she lost balance. A guy came up to her and started flirting with her. She had no interest in him, she was just interested in the drink in her hand. But this guy was adament and wouldn't leave her alone... "go Brooke yourself!!! " she slurred to him. Lucas looked at her with his arms crossed. He didn't know if he should be angry that she drank so much or laugh at what she just said to the guy, he chuckled. He tapped he guy on his back "excuse us please" lucas said as the guy looked at him. The guy looked at Lucas, who was glaring at Brooke, then he looked back at Brooke, who was looking at Lucas with a goofy grin, "you could have just said you have a boyfriend" the guy huffed and left them alone. "what are you doing here broody??" Brooke giggled. Hearing her call him with that name brought a smile at his face. Brooke picked up her half empty glass of drink. Lucas took the glass from her and shot Bobby a look, he took the glass out of Brooke's sight. Lucas saw Rachel walking towards them and he felt his Anger rising. He asked Bobby to look after Brooke from a minute as he didn't want to argue with Rachel in front off her. He walked up to Rachel, to meet her half way "where the hell where you??? Do you even know how drunk she is???... How could you leave her like this??? .. You are the reason she is in this state!! " he hissed at her... Rachel pretty much drunk herself shouted back at him "who the hell do you think you are Lucas... Coming here and shouting at me!!!!... She is in this state not because of me but because of **you**!!!!!... How dare You come here with that skank ass of a girlfriend" " shut up Rachel" Lucas raised his voice at her "You shut up Lucas Scott... Why the hell are you here????? You both knew this is the pub she always hangs out at..this is her place.. .. How dare you come here with that bitch... Was breaking her heart and stabbing her back not enough that you two thag came here to shove you PDA down her throat..." Lucas felt ashamed..." I didn't know she would be here" he said in a very small voice. Rachel got a little dizzy and almost lost her balance when Lucas supported her. She shook his hand off her and sighed "Lucas I thought you were a decent guy... But I was wrong... I hate you for what you did to her... I hate myself for the fact that I tried so hard to seduce you once... You are not worth it..." Lucas was in lost for words... He didn't know how to responds... What do you say when someone tells you they hate you... When they blame you for something you had no hand in..." I am taking her home Rachel... Please let me take you both home " he said after calming down himself. "I am not going anywhere with you, and I can take care for my friend, you should leave her alone"..."I can't.. Not like this... Please... Lets go" he pleaded... "I won't" she croisés her arms, she was adament. Lucas exhaled forcefully... "fine... But I am taking her home." he told her and left to standing there.

"time to go home Brooke" said Lucas as he helped the swaying brunette get up from the stool... "mmhhh... Sleepy time" slurred Brooke and collapsed in his arms...


	6. chapter 6

Rachel Gatina never thought of herself as the best person, but she was fine with it. This made sure she didn't have many friends, hence lesser people to lie to. When she joined tree hill high, Brooke Davis was her nemesis. Rachel found Brooke to be everything that she was, and Rachel wasn't ready to share the spotlight. What irked her more was that Brooke had love and true friends, Rachel didn't. She tried stealing Lucas from her but didn't succeed, making Lucas one of the very few guys in her life whom she secretly admired, even respected. As time went by Rachel got to know who Brooke Davis was. Brooke became less of a nemesis and more of a worthy opponent to her. And found out that she and her were very alike. She was the cheerleader, she turned heads wherever she went, she had been a high school slut, she was smart but acted dumb and yes she wore a mask for rest of the world . Rachel and brooke were very alike. But what differentiated them was that Brooke was brave... Brooke was brave enough to love her friends, she was brave enough treat her best friend like a sister, whom she could have easily considered an adversary. She was brave enough to fall deeply in love, brave enough to take off her mask in front of her love. Most of all, Brooke Davis was brave enough to change herself, brave enough to become a better person. Rachel admired her bravery. Not that she would every show it.

Brooke's world came crashing, yet she stood strong. Seeing Brooke lose her world made Rachel offer her a part of her world. Brooke could see her through her façade. Brooke was the first real friend she had in a long time, and no she would never admit that either. Seeing Brooke hurt, pained her and the only way she could console her was by telling her she didn't love Lucas, again and again, until Brooke starts believing it herself. That's what Rachel did when Cooper left. Not that she could compare Cooper and Lucas. Cooper left and never looked back, but Lucas... He was there at every turn of the road, sometimes by choice and sometimes by fate. He was here today. He was here with Peyton by fate but he came back for Brooke by choice. Rachel saw him helping her friend get up from the bar. She wanted to go help her, but may be him being here was fate, who was she to interfere with it??...

As Brooke collapsed on his chest, he felt the rhythm of his heart increase. Gently patted on her cheeks "Brooke ??... Brooke???... Brooke wake up..." "mhh.. Hmmm yes..M wake... ..I'm awake.." she opened one of her eye and slurred. "good let's get you home then." In the car Brooke started pointing at him and mumbling things,Lucas could only understand bits of it... "you know there is something very wrong with you right?. ..you were never there when we were together... And now you are everywhere... Why Lucas Scott... Whyy... . Don't hurt her, okay??", were some of the things Lucas could make out.He looked at her... She had passed out again, her mouth open... "I am sorry" he whispered... Surprising him she giggled "it's okay broody"

Once they reached the house Lucas woke her up and asked her to come out out yeh car... "mmm... No oohhhh... I... I... I can't... Can't walk... Can't feel legs..." Lucas picked her up in his arms and got her out of the car. The sudden jerk caused her to open har eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled and said "you are strong". Lucas chuckled. He entered her bedroom and said softly " Brooke... I am going to put you to bed now.. Okay??? Just tell me which ones yours." Brooke looked into his eyes and smiled. She placed a hand on one side of his chest and pressed her face to the other, "hmm... This is good... This is better... Much better..." she smiled and snuggled into his chest, he held her closer instinctively and kissed the top of her head. "Lucas.." she whispered. "yes Brooke?" he whispered back. " you know.. your heart is beating really fast... Are you still crushing on me broody??" she said after a long paused and threw her head back and started laughing. "no cheery it's because you've become too heavy" he jokes back. "you did not just say that!! Take that back... Put me down" she laughed, punching his chest and kicking her legs in the air... Lucas was loving every part of it. Seeing Brooke as his cheery again brought joy to him. He knew this wouldn't last, but right now he didn't care. He was just happy to see he hadn't destroyed his "cheery" yet. Lucas took care of her, put her to bed. " don't leave okay?... I am awake... But sleeping a little... Stay, okay ??" she had said in a drunken - sleepy state. He stayed by her side as he had promised.

"Rach shoot me now." groaned Brooke holding her head. Rachel had already put on the coffee machine, "should have thought of that before chugging down the whole bar" Rachel smirked. Brooke made a face, she felt puke-ish even thinking about drinking. " I'll never drink again... Thanks for taking care of me Rach" she said as she searched for some asprins in the medicine cabinet. Rachel furrowed her brows and bit the corner of her lips "you don't remember anything do you ?" she questioned. "what??" Brooke looked at her quizzically and then her expressions changed to horror "oh my God Rachel!! please tell me i didnt bring some guy here and don't even remember screwing him!!!" she said in horror. "huh!! You seriously don't remember... Jeez how drunk were you??... A guy you brought home sure, but you screwed him or not that you'll tell me!!... It was Lucas who brought you home" Rachel informed her. Brooke buried her face in her hands and groaned "Aarghh!!! this is so screwed up." "when did you get back home" she asked, trying to figure out how long Lucas was there with her. "morning... M sorry" she shrugged apologetically, "I was drunk and he ambushed me, we kinda got into an argument and I didn't want to see his face so I asked him to leave, i said I'll take care of you... But he just wouldn't listen to me.and I was so angry that I couldn't just stand to look at his face " Rachel hissed, now regretting not coming home along with Brooke. Brooke tried to remember last night's events but couldn't remember anything after dancing with Paul. She gave up, took her cup of coffee went went to get dressed for school.

" Rachel said you got me back home...you didn't have to.. Rachel would have... Ummm.. I mean... Thanks i guess" she said to Lucas in the locker room. He smiled and leaned against his locker., "I know she would... She is fine... Anyways how's your head??" "terrible... And I have calculus now. " she answered with a groan and left.

"Peyton!" he call her out in the school parking. "Lucas leave me alone!" she was still pissed at him for last night. "Peyt I don't wanna fight... I am sorry if I hurt you... . But you know I had to go back... You saw how drunk she was. Peyton she is your best friend. When you got drugged she took care of you all night, she didn't budge from your bedside. She was so worried about you. That was the first day I saw a glimpse of real Brooke and understood why you loved her so much. She is a good friend Peyton. You should talk to her. I am sure she misses you." "Luke that Brooke is gone. Our friendship was in the past. I can't do anything about it anymore... Our relationship is still there, at least from my side... We can work on that.. .. I have to go to trigonometry now but I'll catch you later." she sighed and left. Peyton was furious that he was still talking about her rather than apologizing for last night, but she didn't show it. She wants Lucas and her raltionship to work and knew bad mouthing Brooke wasn't going to work. Lucas was astonished by how easily Peyton said their friendship was over when Brooke even in her drunken state was telling him to not hurt her. Who was Peyton turning into??? Or was she always like this, it's just he who didn't notice it??? He shook his head and left for his basketball practice.

Brooke rode in her car, spice Girls singing viva forever from the radio. She had stopped at the Cafe to meet Karen. She wasn't there but getting some coffee and brownie in her system had magically lifted her mood. She parked her car at the rivercourt, and watched the guy shooting hoops. She got out of her car and walked towards the court, "Hey buddy!! It still feels so odd to see you here". Nathan shot a basket and smiled at her "I know what you mean... Yet now this feels so much like home. I don't know.. There's something Special about this place..." Brooke looked around and sighed contentedly " I know... Makes you feel at peace... Too many good memories." she smiled. "I don't think you were hoping to find me here..." Nathan said wondering if she was looking for Luke. "actually I was. Hales told me I'll find you here. I have a preposition... Umm actually more of a favor to ask." she said. "Oh" Nathan tucked the ball under his arm and squinted his eyes, trying to guess what could she want. "So, I have this friend. He is revealing his new collection tomorrow. Now there is some bug going around or something, so one of his models bailed on him last minute. He called me up asking if I could arrange a male model for him... Now you see... where will I find male models from... Six feet plus, hot face, hot bod, Dumb... And as soon as I thought dumb I thought of you. You fit the profile perfectly!!! " she laughed out loud and winked at him. Nathan threw the ball at her and chuckled " Brooke I don't know the first thing about modeling. You think I can do it??? " he questioned unsurely. " Of course buddy!! You think I'd have come to you if I didn't think you could do it. Remember 'boytoy'???? You were such a hit!!! If they weren't so up their asses about taking credit cards, I would totally bid on you. " she giggled. "Nate, Antonio is a friend and he really needs my help right now, he'll pay you like his other models, and if he likes you, which I am sure he will, you could be one of his regulars. Yo know... Its a good gig and I thought with Haley pregnant and all you could do with some extra cash." she explained to him. Nathan thought about it, he could definitely use some extra cash, so he agreed. Brooke jumped up and down clapping and then hugged him tightly "Yay!! Awesome... I'll text you the address and will meet you on the venue." "Ohh.. You are showcasing your collection there too??" asked Nathan. "Naah! I am one of his show stoppers!!" Brooke popped her foot and flipped her hair dramatically and winked at him.

"Jake and Jenny are in town!! I am so excited that we are having lunch with them tomorrow. It's been so long I haven't seen Jenny" Peyton said excitedly while sketching a portrait of Jenny in her arms and Jake smiling at them. "Oh shit!! I forgot... Umm... Peyt Nathan is walking the ramp tomorrow. Haley has an exam so she won't be there... So I promised Nate I'll go with him... He is kinda nervous..." Lucas informed her. "huh! Of course you forgot." Peyton hissed at him. "why don't you bring Jake along.. it'll be fun" Lucas suggested. "why the hell would you think i'll alter my plans. I had planed this a week ago. You didn't think of me before altering your plans. I don't know Luke what to say anymore, but I am going to lunch with Jake and Jenny and you can go screw yourself." Peyton screamed at him, no more able to control her anger. He knew how important Jake and Jenny are to her , yet he didn't think of her. How did Brooke deal with this...the thoughtcrossed her mind ,but she pushed it back.Lucas just didn't understand why hell Peyton has been making such a huge deal out of everything lately. he sighed in frustration.

"Jake!!" Peyton ran to him and hugged him. "Jenny!!" she squeaked as she picked up Jenny in her arms and kissed her.Jenny giggled in her arms. "I can't believe how big she is... i have missed you both so much" said Peyton with tear filled eyes. Seeing Peyton was always a delight to Jake,his heart ached with joy,but today his heart ached a sorrow. She was the love of his life, but she was someone else's now.To Jake,really loving someone meant putting their happiness before yours,no matter how much It Hurts . She loved Lucasso he had set her free. "Jenny and I have missed you too.how are you Peyton?" Peyton hugged Jenny tightly and started sobbing. She told him how dating Lucas wasn't what she thought it would be, and told him about her pain. "I don't know what to do Jake. I don't know how to make this work." Peyton cried. Jake didn't know how to console her. How do you talk to the love of your life about the love of their life. "So till when are you in town?" Peyton asked dreading the answer.Jake's life was now in Savannahas he was fighting for Jenny's custody and he could never stay back for long. "Actually Peyton... umm.. I am moving back" he said nervously. "oh my God!! tell me you are not playing with me???" Peyton said in a state of shock. Jake chuckled,"well i hope not...the court found out that Nickie was involved in drugs. the court gave me Jenny's sole custody and restrained Nickie from seeing Jenny forever. ... Peyton... Nickie's gone for good. So my parents asked me to move back with them." Peyton got up and hugged him, tears rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't felt so peaceful in months.

"Brooke !!my diva" shrieked Antonio."Hey An!why do you look so stressed. You are a rockstar babes. This show is going to be awesome, and see i got you your model..." Brooke said calming him down. "ooo...who's this yummy piece of ass??" Antonio asked with a wide grin checking out Nathan. Brooke giggled at the fact how easily Antonio gets distracted " Nathan this is Antonio and An he is married." Brooke chuckled introducing them. "ah!! what a shame." Antonio said dryly. He again remembered why he was stressed andspoke out "girl i am in so much trouble, i am so so screwed and not even in a good way... this show is doomed, my male show stopper caught the flu too .. how do you do a show without a show stopper.. doomed ! doomed! doomed!!..." said Antonio in a single breath. Brooke wasn't sure if it was anxiety or the multiple cups of coffee that had had that made him so hyper, not that he was ever not hyper. Brooke just opened her mouth to say something when Antonio's eyes started shining with delight and held Brooke by her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes, "Brooke Davis you are beautiful, smart , talented, charming, and you are a diva!! you are my DIVA!!! there is this delicious looking guy behind you. You have to go and work your charm on him and convince him to walk the ramp for me... I know you and only you can do it!! I love you! you are the best .. now go!!" he gave his pep talk in a single breath and turned her around. Lucas smiled and walked towards them. Brooke shot a look at Nathan, Nathan was still bewildered with Antonio's hyperactivity. Brooke huffed "Antonio Lucas, Lucas Antonio" Brooke introduced them flatly waving her hands between them. "Damn girl you know him too" Antonio smiled his big broad white smile. Then suddenly he quirked his eyebrows and said slowly "Lucas... the... boyfriend???" "Ex" she huffed. "interested in men??" he questioned curiously. Lucas shook his head awkwardly,seriously embarrassed now.Nathan and Brooke tried to control their laughter. Antonio seriously considered if Lucas way gay for it was impossible for him to think that someone could leave Brooke. Many a times Antonio had joked that if he wasn't gay he would be in love with Brooke Davis,but he was actually serious about it. Brooke explained the whole situation to Lucas and he very uncomfortably agreed to be the show stopper for Antonio. "Hey An what is the theme of your collection??" asked Brooke , realizing that she had no idea what she would be wearing."its a wedding collection Hon!" sneered Antonio realizing the awkwardness of it.

The dressing room was bustling with models, make up artists and hair dressers. all thewomen looked beautiful in different shaded of ivory. All the men looked dashing. Antonio had a very edgy sense of style. He had a knack for making edgy-contemporary designs appear soothingto your eyes.All his models were wearing some really edgy bridal dresses. furs and feathers, nets and laces. some dresses were extremely short from front but had a long train of net behind them, some had floral motifs.some gothic make up some quirky hairstyles, but everyone looked so beautiful. The guys wore some really unconventional colors and patterns for tuxedo's. Shimmer , brocade, floral patterns, none the less everyone looked there best. Nathan wore an ash-gray tuxedo which had a black silk shawl lapel, his hair fixed with gel and parted from left. He looked so handsome, if Haley would have been here, she would have eloped and married him once again. Lucas being the showstopper had something very different from others on.His tuxedo had the traditional black color to it, but it had an intricate silk brocade work all over it, his hair was kept messy. It was a treat to look at him. Lucas looked around the room, amazed by how the fashion industry works, when he caught a glimpse from the corner of his eyes.It was Brooke, in a wedding gown.She was a sight to sore eyes. Her gown was sheer. Themidriff was sheer, some parts of the inner thighs sheer,but covered appropriately on the right places with an intricate lace.The gown was body hugging, but had a long train of sheer and lace in the bottom. A mask,made out of the same lace as her dress,covered her eyes. She wore a bold red color on her lips. Her hair were left lose,gathered on one side of her neck, in messy lose curls.She was surrounded by so many other brides but stood out. She looked like an angle standing in a winter storm. Lucas had stopped breathing when his eyes fell on her. He caught his breath as Brooke glided towards Nathan and him. "You look beautiful" escaped Lucas' lips as soon as she reached them. "thanks..umm.. you look good too" she said with confidence, but had thousands of butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the sight of Lucas. "Jesus Brooke you make a beautiful bride" said Nathan with a smile. "you don't look so bad yourself buddy" giggled Brooke while fixing his lapel.

The show started. Models started walking the ramp one after the other. Nathan did an amazing job hiding his nervousness. The girls in the audience giggled at his sight. Lucas' hands were shaking. He was so nervous, he was having second thoughts. He started fiddling with with tie. "Hey!! don't be nervous. You look amazing Lucas. You'll be fine ..." she whispered to him as she fixed his tie. Lucas gazed into her hazel eyes, something meaningful passed between them, "did i tell you, you look beautiful" he said to her, his voice getting husky. Brooke thought she could just melt then and there. "Brooke and Lucas you are next!!" Antonio's assistant pulled them out of their reverie. Brooke shook herself, Lucas took a deep breath, she held his hand smiled at him "ready??"

The show was a hit.Everyone was amazed by the collection. They loved the chemistry between the models.The critics loved how the the brocade of Lucas' tuxedo was of the same pattern as the lace of Brookes dress. Made for each other, just like the couple, they said. It was everything a Designer dreams of, and Antonio's dreams came true today.They had a photo shoot, a press conference and an after party. Brooke loved being a part of this industry..she loved the glamour and the limelight. "This is going to be you one day kid" said Antonio...


	7. chapter 7

**_"Did I tell you, you look beautiful" ... Said the prince... "did I tell you, I love you"... Said the girl in white...and he claimed her lips into a deep ardent kiss..._**

Brooke's eyes flung open... She felt her heart racing...she wiped the sweat from her forehead...

"Sex dream much??" smirked Rachel lying next to her. "eheh...I need a... Umm..shower" Brooke woke up quickly, avoiding eye contact. "Have a good time Brooking yourself slut!." laughed Rachel behind her.

Peyton flung a newspaper at Lucas' face. "what the hell Peyton!" he groaned as he opened his sleepy eyes and removed the paper from his face. "Yes Lucas, what the hell! So this is why you had to ditch me yesterday's?" Peyton glared at him with reddened eyes. Lucas looked at her quizzically and then checked out the paper to see what had made Peyton so mad, so early in the morning.

It was the Fashion and Gossip column of the newspaper. There it was, a big picture of him and Brooke from yesterday's photo shoot. He and Brooke, standing dangerously close to each other. He was holding her by her waist, his other hand cupping her cheek. Her right hand wrapped around his neck and the left on his chest, holding each other's gaze and smiling seductively at each other. There was another big picture, that was of Antonio. There were other pictures all around the article. One was of both of them on the ramp holding hands with Antonio,one in which he had dipped Brooke his his arms, as if to kiss her, one of Nathan's looking all hot and handsome. There were some pictures of other models scattered here and headlines read **"Antonio's Angels"**

Lucas sat up and read the article. It said great things about Antonio's work, praised his sense of fashion, claimed his collection to be one of the finest this year so far. Then it talked about the high school Models who had made the little town,Tree hill proud. Great things were written about Brooke Davis,the designer turned model,her clothing line,her achievements at this tender age, they called her a beauty with brains and talent, they called her a prodigy of fashion industry,a rising star. Thinking about how true it was, made Lucas smile. They also wrote about Nathan and Lucas Scott,star players of Ravens, sons of Mayor Dan Scott,former star of basketball and owner of Scott Motors. they wrote about their bright future in basketball. What came next surprised Lucas. The media was raving about him and Brooke, and their chemistry on and off the ramp. They were intrigued if these two were a real couple last line of the article read... **"Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott... The power couple of tomorrow's fashion world? Time will tell... "**

He looked up at Peyton, she looked furious. "Peyt this wasn't planned. It just happened" he explained. "Oh yeah right! You along with your ex girlfriend accidentally became the show stoppers for a big designer." Peyton said sarcastically. "Well Peyt, that is actually what happened. The model called in sick, they wanted a replacement. I just happened to be there so they asked me to do it. As Nathan was also doing it so I agreed... I was so nervous and uncomfortable , you right, I have not a single 'model gene' in me." he stated the facts. "Of course honey! I can see how freaking uncomfortable you look in those pictures. The whole town can see it!" said Peyton in a voice laced with sarcasm. Lucas let out a laugh in utter disbelief "I don't believe this!" he scowled and ran his fingers through his messy bed hair, "you do understand those pictures were for a photo shoot right?" he asked, in a voiced laced with frustration. "Lucas at least be man enough to accept that you lied to me. You went to the show, not for Nathan but for that bitch of a friend... What the hell is wrong with you Luke?" Peyton lashed out. Lucas had had enough, and this was way too early in the day for all this crap. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Can you even hear yourself? It's like you just woke up one day with a new personality... What is becoming of you Peyton?" Lucas shouted, angry yet worried for her.

As Brooke and Rachel walked through the Tree Hill High school campus, everyone stared at them and murmured to each other. "Did you get drunk and striptease again in the pub last night bitch?" murmured Brooke to Rachel, noticing the unusual stares. Rachel smirked and rolled her eye, "No ... did you flash your tits in some other time capsule shit or something slut?" joked Rachel. "hell freaking no!" shivered Brooke thinking of that stupid stunt she had pulled. "eh! then i guess I am looking extremely sexy and you are looking extremely whore-y today" Rachel brushed it off flashing a smile. Brooked rolled her eyes and joined with laughter.

Rachel saw a someone looking at the newspaper and then pointing towards them to his friends, she snatched the paper from another girl who was passing them. "YOU BITCH!" she shrieked. "i am so jealous of you right now" she said with a broad grin. Brooke reached for the paper quizzically, "Oh! all for not reading a newspaper!" she said with surprise. They both read the article excitedly. Rachel cursed her for not telling her about it. Brooke called Antonio to congratulate him and he thanked and congratulated her in return.

Later she met Naley at their locker and showed them the article. "I know! I saw it the first thing in the morning and having been trying to call you every since. where the hell is your phone Tigger?" she asked Brooke. Brooke realized her phone was on silent since the show yeasterdy and was overflowing with missed calls and messages. She ignored them for now and concentrated on the Super excited Haley ... "Brooke, sweetie you looked soo beautiful that i almost had a mini heart attack. And I am so jealous i wasn't there... Nate, baby you looked so freaking handsome... I am so so sooo jealous of the girls who were there" Haley squealed to Brooke and Nathan. "I know baby, I missed you too, wish you were there" Nathan smiled and kissed her lips sweetly. "Hey by the way, did anyone of you see Lucas or Peyton today?" Haley inquired. "Not yet, but Peyton is going to blow to fuse once she sees this." Nathan stated, seriously concerned about his brother. Back when Nathan and Peyton dated, he had seen her bitchy side,not that he didn't deserve it, he was a total jerk back then. But what she has been lately was something totally on a different level. Brooke and Haley rolled their eyes in unison. "As if i give a fuck!... oh no... i have history! I'll see you around buddy. Hales meets me at the lockers after lunch for cheer practice ,okay?" said Brooke to Naley as she hurried off to her class. "Oh Nate! baby they look so good together... your brother is a dumbass." she sighed and said to Nathan as she looked at the picture of Brooke and Lucas again.

Brooke was going to the lockers to meet Haley, when Peyton dragged her by her arm and cornered her. "WHAT THE HELL!" Brooke screamed at her. "What is wrong with you? Did you forget he is MY boyfriend?" Peyton growled emphasizing on 'MY'. "How can I forget that, after all you are dating my ex boyfriend!" snorted Brooke. "And whose fault is that? You broke up with him. Lucas is an honorable guy. Even though he didn't love you but loved me,he would have never left you. You stopped loving him, hell!... you never loved him, he was just another one of your boy-toys and you just dumped him after you got bored." Peyton said in a low,malignant voice. "Whatever helps you sleep at night you back-stabbing boyfriend-stealing whore." Brooke snarled at her and pushed her aside and started leaving. Peyton could feel her blood boiling in her vessels. She shoved Brooke back to the wall and pinned her down and barked "stay away from my boyfriend you bitch! I know what you are up to, but he is not interested in you. He loves me! and you cannot whore you way into his heart. You don't even love him. You are just jealous of me, jealous of the fact that he chose me over you. You better stay away from him you bitch or I'll break that ugly face of yours!"

Nathan saw a crowd gathered around someone,he moved a little closer and to his utter disbelief saw Peyton pinning Brooke against the wall and shouting at her, and Brooke cursing and trying to get out of her hold. He ran towards them and shoved Peyton aside "Are you insane? Have you lost your mind Peyton?" he snapped at her with disgust. He hugged the shaken up Brooke and petted her hair "hey you alright?" he asked worriedly. Brooke drew a deep breath and gathered herself "yeah.. m fine" she said as she brushed away the non existing wrinkles from her shirt. "Haley is in the tutor center. You go to her, I'll handle this." he told her with a sad smile. Not wanting to deal with Peyton right now, she agreed. "The show's over. Get back to your fucking business!" she declared to the crowed that had gathered.

Nathan pulled Peyton into an empty classroom as he didn't want to create anymore scene than that she had already created. "What's happening Peyton? You know you are starting to worry me." he said genuinely concerned about her. When she was his girlfriend, he was an ass to her that he regretted it later. But with time they let go off their grudges and had rekindled their friendship. She was a close friend and how she was sinking everyday worried him. It was unimaginable to him that Peyton would hurt Brooke and cheat on her with her boyfriend, but she did. But then love can make you do unimaginable things. Also, he was no Saint, he had done some pretty nasty things in the past and if not for Haley he would still be doomed. So who was he to judge as long as Lucas and Peyton loved each other?... But creating a scene like that, attacking Brooke, that was not the Peyton sawyer he knew. And it worried him. "Peyt trust me, Lucas went to the show just because I requested him to, he didn't have the slightest idea that he'll end up modeling there. And Brooke had nothing... Nothing at all to do with it. She didn't even know he'd be there, in fact neither did Lucas know she'd be there... I forgot to mention it to him. And..It was Antonio who asked him and convinced him to model. It was just a coincidence." he tried to reason with her. She laughed at him through her tears, still unconvinced, and spat "I can't believe you are defending that bitch." He sighed and took her hands into his and looked into her eyes "Peyt you have to believe me, I was there with them...Please don't do this Peyt... don't do this to yourself. I know you Peyt... And this is not you. This is not the Peyton Sawyers I knew." he spoke to her with sympathy. Peyton closed her eyes and sobbed "I am scared Nate, I can't lose him, I have lost everyone I have ever loved, I just can't lose him. I kept my feelings for under the covers while he was with her. I died everyday but never said let anyone know... then they broke up,and Lucas and I were finally able to confess that we loved each other. Now that we are finally united, now that we are finally happy, she is trying to pull us apart.i will not let this happen... I will not let anyone take him away from me." she said through her sobs. "Trust me Peyt, I am your friend and I am telling you no one is trying to take him away from you, Brooke definitely is not. And if you guys truly love each other and if you are meant to be, then you will be fine." he consoled her. But as he heard himself say the words, he thought to himself... Are they really meant to be?

As Brooke walked through the mall, looking through the windows of her favorite shops, she tried to erase the confrontation she had with Peyton. Window shopping always relaxed her. But today her head was buzzing with things Peyton had said to her. She knew Peyton was full of shit and paying attention to anything she says is stupid, but she knew in her heart that a few things she said were true.

She always knew Peyton was his first love, but she also knew and was sure of it that he did fall in love with her when they were together, she had seen it in his eyes. _But maybe you can never forget your first love, she couldn't... she could never forget Lucas_. Also,Lucas was indeed an honorable man and felt guilty that he cheated on her and then dumped her the first time,and so due to his guilt he wouldn't have left her the second time. Peyton had blamed her for breaking up with Lucas...Brooke knew, technically he didn't cheat on her the second time, he said it was Peyton who kissed him, and she did believe him. _But why didn't he stop her? it was just a kiss,he said, but a kiss always means something, brooke knew...or why didn't he tell her about it? or else, why would he hide it from her if it really didn't mean anything? wasn't that a kind of cheating too?_ ...

As she was lost in her thoughts she heard someone call her name. "Yo B. Davis! sup ma famous girl?" "Yo Skills Taylor mah dawg..hey Bev wasup!" she imitated Skills as she greeted them with a smile.. "you and my homiez rocking the town ya!" "yeah!you guys looked so awesome, loved your dress... and oh my god..Nathan and Lucas were like... a total turn on" said Bevin, as usual not knowing when to shut up. Brooke controlled her laugh... "yo check yo' self woman!" Skills shot Bevin a look. Bevin completely ignored him, "oh my god! Theresa said you and Peyton got into a fight and she totally went psycho on you..is that true?" Bevin asked. "yo ma why imma hearing this fo' the first time?" he asked Bevin with surprise... "Bev! you seriously need to learn when to shut up" brooke said as he rolled her eyes at her. "She was just trying to keep her bitch-skills polished" she tried to make light of it. He shook his head "that's whack". Brooke's phone rang "hello... Yes this is she... Oh!... okay...alright...Thank you so much!" she said to the person on the phone as her dimpled smile lit up. "Guys I'll see you guys later" she said to Bevin and Skills as they went their separate ways.

Brooke was packing her things when Rachel came home. "Skipping town because of the feud with the bitch,is she head hunting you now?" Rachel questioned. "huh! you heard it too? news travels fast in tree hill high.. gossip travels faster" she said while rolling her eyes, "and no..in her dreams! i just got a call, i got the apartment but i'll have to claim it in the next 24 hours, hence the packing" she explained. "I didn't know you went house hunting, i didn't even know you were thinking of moving out" she said, unable to hide her shock and disappointment. "yeah...umm.. i didn't know if i'll even find one this quick, that too within my price-range, so i thought i'll tell you when i find something. I just didnt think i'll have to move within 24 hours and of finding an apartment." she reasoned with her, now feeling guilty about not telling her about it earlier. Rachel had been such a good friend,but Brooke wanted to have a place of her own. And within a few months, the school would be over soon and she has to stand up on her own feet. additional to that,keeping up with Rachel's partygirl life while trying to build a business and working for fashion shows was becoming difficult for Brooke. "You know... I didn't mind having your fat ass here, although you are a pain in the ass." Rachel said trying to mask her disappointment. "Rachel Gatina! Are you saying that you are sad b'cos I am leaving and i am the best friend and the best roomie you have ever had and you are gonna miss me like crazy???" Brooke said mocking surprise. "Fantasize much slut? in fact i am relieved .. finally I'll have my house back to myself." she said with sass. "huh! thought so...so why are you sulking bitch? now no more of that 'sock on the door' rule, in fact you can get on with your kinky business whenever and wherever you like in the house." she joked trying to cheer her up. Rachel smiled at her sadly "I'll miss you bitch." not looking at her directly... Brooke reciprocated with a same sad smile "I'll miss you too slut... Anyways, its not like I'm leaving the town or anything. I'm just a 10 minutes drive away and we'll hangout at school. And Of course I'll need my wingwoman when i go man hunting on weekends." she winked at her trying to make light of the situation.

"Yo Lucas Scott mah man!" Skills called out as he walked towards Lucas, who was shooting some hoops at the Rivercourt. "Yo Skills Taylor mah dawg, sup man!" greeted Lucas with a tilt of his head. Skills took the ball from him and started dribbling it casually. "Man your pretty little white face on all the newspapers all over the town. Getting famous before your boy Skills here? ain't no fair man!" Lucas laughed at his teasing "just livin' it large man" he responded with a joke."I hear girls are fighting ova' you, you lucky son of a bitch" Skills teased Lucas. Lucas looked at him quizzically "what?.. What girls?" he asked. "Man you didn't know? Bevin said your two girls got into a brawl. Yo! the shit got real and your girl went all whacky psycho on your ex-girl."

Lucas ran his fingers through his blonde mane and shook his head in disbelief. LUCAS: Man it's really messed up...Peyton loves me you know, but she has been acting weird since we got into a relationship."

SKILLS: I know man,she is all crazy bitch these days.

LUCAS: I tried to explain it to her that there is nothing between me and Brooke anymore but she just doesn't gets it. She has been biting my head off at every chance she gets. Skills, man she lashed out again early in the morning today.

SKILLS: Man, that's cold dawg.

LUCAS, Skills you know I did love Brooke once, right?

SKILLS : Bro I know you did.

LUCAS: But then we broke up and fell out of love...Brooke doesn't love me anymore. Our relationships over, Skills ... And I am with Peyton now... but I still do care about her. She is a friend, and friends help each other in their time of need. This modeling thing was also just a help.

SKILLS: I hear ya Dawg.

LUCAS: Honestly Skills Its not even like I try to be there for her or anything ... It's just that I happen to be there coincidentally, you know... in fact I try to avoid her as much as possible because I don't want to hurt Peyton... But we go to the same school and have the same friends, so Brooke and I just happen to cross paths every now and then...I really can't do anything about that...now can I?

Skills was one of his best friends and he was always honest with him so Lucas could always speak his hear out to him, just as so he did today.

"Dawg I can see you're in too much trouble. But you gotta figure it out man. You gotta tell your woman that you ain't talking no shit anymore. Btw, If you ask me, both the girls are crazy man, and both their crazy is different from each other. So you gotta figure out dawg, how much crazy can you handle, and more importantly which kinda crazy is worth handling. Once you figure that out, everything else will come as naturally as basketball." Skills said as he shot the ball towards the basket, it circled on the rim and then went through the net. "That was some deep shit man!!" Lucas said with a smile. "Just keepin' it real dawg." Skills said and patted his back. "Hmm.. I'll sleep on that."Lucas said to Skills, lost deep in his thoughts. "You do that Dawgs..." said skills...

" ** _Did I tell you, you look beautiful?" asked the mere mortal... "No, you didn't" said the angel in white... "you do" he said... "Did I tell you, I love you?" asked the mere mortal again... "No, You didnt" said the beautiful angel again... "But I do" he confessed... "How about you show it next time"said the angel... The mortal took the angel into his arms and kissed her fervently... As they kissed, the angel suddenly vanished into thin air..._**

Lucas eyes flung open, his heart racing, he wiped the sweat from his forehead...


	8. Chapter 8

**_"I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?" ― John Lennon_**

It was surreal.. Yet, so real. Was it a dream? or a nightmare? A dream wrapped in a nightmare? ... Or a nightmare wrapped in a dream? ... It was hard to tell... It was beautiful and yet felt so horrific. Joy and pain, peace and anxiety, fear and bravery, hope and hopelessness, all wrapped in a single dream/nightmare ... Is it even possible to feel all those things at once? Yet, he felt it all. He was shaken by it, yet it was something he would give anything to experience again.

Lucas always had a vivid imagination. Also,He had always been a lucid dreamer. He had many a times controlled his dreams , shaped them the way he liked. But today he felt helpless, a dream so freakishly real, but he couldn't see the faces, he couldn't touch them, he couldn't stop the angel from vanishing. He was powerless against it. He shut his eyes again, wanting to go back to his nightmare-ish dream, wanting to see their faces, wanting to stop the angel from leaving this time, but to is utter frustration,he couldn't.

-x-

Nathan had helped Brooke to shift into her new apartment. Haley decided to throw Brooke a small house warming for her first new apartment and they decided to unpack while Nathan hooked up the entertainment unit. There wasn't much to unpack though, most of Brooke's prized possessions had to be auctioned when her parents went bankrupt. All she was left with were a fraction of her wardrobe, some scrapbooks of her designs and her favorite doll house which was the exact replica of her old house, with a red door.

There was a time when she had been heartbroken while parting with the rest of her possessions, but today she was glad. Had it not happened,she would have never been here, starting a clothing line, sitting proudly in her first apartment, with the most treasured people she never thought she would ever have in her life. "This seems like a dream Hales. I am already in love with this house." she said dreamily. "Honey this is just the beginning of it, Oh and talking of dreams .. how's your dream project going?" said Haley asking about the maternity collection Brooke's been working on. "Oh! all the sketches are ready, now all I have to do is take your's and Karen's measurements to start stitching...uh...Why don't you have a look at the designs, its a pink scrapbook, in that carton." she pointed towards the box lying near her bed.

Haley excitedly hopped onto the bed. She opened the carton and found most of the scrapbooks to be pink, so typical of Brooke it made Haley chuckle. she took out all the pink scrapbooks and found the one she was looking for. She picked it up, but then her eyes fell on the one under it. She kept the maternity scrapbook aside and picked up the other one with a smile on her face. Haley looked through it, it was Brooke's birthday scrapbook. It had pictures of Brooke celebrating her birthday since her 1st one. Haley smiled brightly at the pictures of young Brooke, charming as ever, she thought.

Brooke turned back to see why Haley went quiet all of a sudden. She went to the bed and sat besides her "my grandma started making this on my first birthday." she said reminiscing her grandmother. Haley was looking at her 17th birthday pictures. Peyton and Brooke blowing the candles together, Peyton and she hugging, she and Peyton with a handful of shopping bags. Haley's smile had turned from bright to sad. As she reached the 18th Birthday, Haley's jaw dropped and she looked at Brooke in disbelief. "best birthday and best birthday gift ever!" Brooke scoffed. "Bitch!" Haley cursed under her breath at the picture of Lucas and Peyton under Brooke's 18th birthday page.

"You know I am not supposed to take sides... but I am all the way team Brooke!" said Haley, still disgusted at the picture. "You know Tigger, you shouldn't have broken up with him... he did loved you and I swear he didn't cheat on you this time... Peyton kissed him... he told me... he would never lie to me." reasoned Haley, trying to defend her best friend of a decade. "Honey, If you didn't break up with him she wouldn't have had a chance to get hold of him. I am sure of it!" Haley huffed.

"Hales I know he didn't kiss her, but he let her kiss him and hid it from me...so hi did kinda cheat right? And see! now they are together... why did he hide it from me Hales?..of course because he had some unresolved feelings for her... I would have remained oblivious to the kiss if I hadn't asked him to stay away from Peyton after she blurted out to me that she loved him,on the night of your rehearsal dinner party." told Brooke while trying to stop the flashbacks of the event.

"Oh my God sweetie! why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Cried Haley, hugging her distressed friend. Brooke sighed..."What was the point? All that mattered was that my boyfriend had feelings for my best friend and vice versa. I couldn't be with a guy whom she loved and I would not ever be with a guy who had even the tiniest bit of feelings for someone else." stated Brooke.

"Tigger ... you know you are really very strong!" said Haley proudly, with tearful eyes..."ummm...Will you be my baby's godmother? ...He would be blessed to have someone like you in his life...to inspire him." Haley asked out nervously. Brooke looked at her in shock which changed to amazement which changed to excitement within a few seconds "Oh boy! yes yes yes tutorwife!.. a thousand times yes!" she shrilled excitedly and hugged Haley. Nathan hurried to the bedroom hearing the shrill. "what the hell happened? Hales.. baby you alright?" Nathan asked anxiously. "More than alright... Brooke agreed to be our son's godmother." Haley informed Nathan, touching her pregnant belly. "I am gonna make the most stylish baby clothes for him. My godson is gonna be the coolest of all... after all he'll have the coolest godmother ever!" Brooke said proudly showcasing he beautiful dimpled smile.

-x-

Brooke and Haley entered Karen's cafe to find Andy leaving. "hey Andy the cute professor!" Brooke greeted him with a kinked brow. "Brooke... Haley" Andy chuckled and nodded bashfully. Brooke went in and hugged Karen "I am so sorry I got so busy with the show and then had to shift into the new apartment, I couldn't catch up with you" Brooke blabbered. "Its okay sweetie... I was so proud to see you kids in the paper. oh Brooke.. my dear you looked so beautiful. you'd make such a beautiful bride someday." Karen smiled at her with tear filled eyes. "Oh god I am so hormonal!" Karen exclaimed brushing away her tear. "Me too!" joined in Haley blinking away her tears. "Oh God ! big-mama and little-mama! stop with the melodrama." Broke rolled her eyes and laughed. "now spill the beans Karen? whats going on with Andy? come on fill me up on the gossip" said Brooke rubbing her palms together, making Karen laugh. "Nothing's going on... he is in the country because of some job offer so he came to see me...he didn't know about Keith" Said Karen sadly. "He wants to be with me..he wants us to be together... he wants to be here for the baby" said Karen in a low almost inaudible voice. "That is great Karen!" Haley smiled. "Whats wrong Karen?" Brooke questioned noticing the sadness in her eyes. After a long pause Karen confessed "It feels wrong... as if I am betraying Keith...he should be here... for me .. And his baby" Karen said as tears streamed down her face. Brooke felt the prick of tears behind the eyes. She held Karen's hands and looked into her blue eyes which were exactly the same color as Lucas' ,she softly said "Karen, Keith would have liked nothing more than to be here... but unfortunately, he is not... But Andy is, and he wants to be here. Wherever Keith is, he would be happy to see you and the baby have someone in you lives and be happy."

"Karen... You know I loved Keith like family, like an uncle right?" Karen nodded , squeezing her hand. "but will I be an awful person if I said I have always rooted for Andy? I always felt you needed a fresh start. He is madly in love with you Karen,you can see it in his eyes, and if I am not wrong you love him too. You were in love with him back then too, but your love and gratitude for Keith overruled it. But you see Karen, _People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end._ Andy found his way...now it your turn to take the rest of the steps..."

-x-

"Hey ma! how was your day?" called out Lucas as he entered the kitchen. "Oh Luke!...hi!, I didn't recognize you without Peyton attached to you hip." Karen mocked surprise. Lucas rolled his eyes and gave her an agitated smile.

"Anyways... did you see your son in the papers today?" Lucas kinked his eyebrows and grinned. "Oh God yes,I did! you and Nathan looked like princes, so handsome. And Jesus! Brooke! she looked so beautiful, it just took my breath away. They wrote great things about all of you,you know how proud i was... And by the way... I am happy you and Brooke are friends again... You both looked good together in the pictures." Karen said excitedly not realizing that she talked about Brooke.

"yeah..We are friends...yet we aren't exactly friends mom,we hardly even see each other, let alone talk. This modeling thing was too just a coincidence, I didn't know she would be there... And Peyton.. god! she got angry looking at the pictures."he sighed... "hmm... She sure didn't sound very happy this morning..." Karen said with a raised eyebrow. "Great! you heard that?" Lucas hissed,petrified. "I am sorry ma you had to hear that."

After a long silence he asked "mom... do you approve?" Karen looked at him quizzically... "you know...i mean you used to be quite close to ...umm Brooke." Karen looked at her son and sighed "Lucas, if you are asking if I approve of you dating Peyton, then son you don't need my approval to date anyone. But If any of the gossips I hear going around in the cafe is true, and if you are asking me if I approve of you cheating on Brooke with Peyton,then no, I don't approve of it. You disappointed me, I raised you better Lucas Scott... Other than that, you are my son, and if you and Peyton are in love , and you are happy with her that's all i want for you. You are happy right?" asked Karen... "Its complicated ma" he huffed...

To change the topic Lucas asked "I heard something about Andy from our dear hormonal Haley... Whats with that?... Is he really back for good?" Karen flustered "I think so Luke, and he said he wants to be with me.. are you fine with it?" Karen said nervously, knowing how much he loved Keith. Lucas chuckled and mumbled something. "huh! what did you say?" asked Karen trying to make out if she heard correctly. "Mom Of course I am fine with it. You deserve to be happy. Someone once said, _People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end_. you and Andy found your way... I am more than fine... I am happy..."

" Hmmm... that someone sounds very insightful." Karen raised a brow. "she is..." Lucas sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's note_** : _Dear guest, whoever you were. You asked why Lucas doesn't stick up for himself when he didn't cheat. Well, we never found that out on the show, but you stick around and you might just find it out here. :)_

 _dianehermans: you are definitely going to like this one._

-x-

"You are kidding me right? Can't I just stay home? You know I am pregnant and always tired" Haley begged off. "don't you dare play the pregnancy card with me Haley James Scott" denounced Brooke, fussing with a bag of chips. "can you blame me?" Haley rolled her eyes. Brooke sighed "Come on tutor girl... She ain't that bad.. Trust me." Brooke said, looking over the fridge. "yeah right! she ain't that bad! What did she do after all... Just created a scene on me wedding, lied to Cooper, ran off with my with my wedding limo, crashed it into the river almost killing me, my husband and my husband's uncle. And of course that wasn't enough, so she tried to seduce my husband. She is a Saint." said Haley in a voice laced with sarcasm. Brooke bit her lips and then said "eh... She just likes some attention... Hales please give her a second chance... It'll mean a lot to me. You know.. She isn't really a bad person... She is just lonely that's why she does all that... I understand... I was her once if you remember." she looked a Haley expectantly. Not receiving a reply is continued "Hales, Rachel was really there for me when I was all alone, left heartbroken. She offered me a place to live, and really helped me be my normal self again. I just want you to give her a chance... I'll ask her to behave.. i promise!"... Haley sighed defeatedly, her stiff posture relaxing a little "Okay Tigger...if it means that much to you, but if she tries to pull any for her stunts at the party, I am going to kick her ass." Brooke snickered "now I am hoping she does, just so that I can you kick ass... Oh damn! I forgot the dip!... I'll just quickly run to the mart and get it."

-x-

At the mart, Brooke walked to the "dips and sauces" aisle. She picked up a three cheese ranch, a Hawaiian dipping sauce and her favorite jalapeno dip. As she was leaving for the billing counter, she thought she saw someone she knew. She turned around to the grocery section and smile. "Jake Jagielski!" she beamed, hopped towards him and hugged him.

Jake chuckled with surprise "Hey Brooke". Brooke quickly freed him for her bear hug "Heh.. Was it awkward that I hugged you?... I mean... You know.. We have never been the hugging kinda friends... We only interacted because of your girlfriend ... You know... The boyfriend stealing whore... Oh of course you know... After all your ex girl is dating my ex boyfriend." Brooke blabbered. He gave her a sad smile "I am so sorry Brooke.. I might have told her to follow her heart" he said apologetically. "eh whatever. I don't really care anymore... Anyways! How's Jenny? And when did you get back?" Jake told her about winning Jenny's custody case and moving back to town. "That's awesome! You know we should catch up sometime... Actually I am throwing a party tonight, you should definitely drop by. You know Brooke Davis' parties are the 'it' place to be!" she winked. Jake laughed at her enthusiasm "I would love to Brooke, but I don't have a sitter and my mom and dad are working tonight, i just can't leave Jenny alone. Maybe some other time?" Brooke thought for a second "actually... you know it's less of a party and more of a small gathering, celebrating my new home...so why don't you bring Jenny along. And anyways with Rachel and Haley in the same room we definitely need a buffer, what better than a cute bundle of joy." she said thoughtfully. Jake gave her a quizzical look. She waved her hand and rolled her eyes "oh You'll see what I mean when you get there. The party starts at eight. Do show up, I'll be expecting you." she gave him a quick hug and hopped back to the billing section.

-x-

The party turned out to be quite a success, at least according to Brooke. Although the old Brooke Davis' would called this party a bummer, but the reformed Brooke Davis knew that when the queen bee is trying to throw a secret private party and the whole tree hill high does not showing up was definitely a success, Naley and Mouth had already arrived and just a couple of the guests were still awaited. As the doorbell rang she invited Jake and Jenny in "I am so glad you could make it" she welcomed him with a smile. Jake looked around "this definitely isn't a Brooke Davis party...or am I too early?" joked Jake. "I am choosing to ignore that!" said Brooke as she took Jenny's hand and guided her in. Nathan, Haley and Mouth greeted Jake very casually without any surprise. "Oh great! so I am the only one who didn't know about him being back in town... huh! thank you so much guys for kicking me out of the gang and keeping me out of the loop" Brooke pouted. She got a roll on the eye, a smirk and a apologetic grin each from her friends.

As she handed Jake some snacks she asked him "why haven't I seen you around in school?"..."Well, you see it's hard to go to school, while keeping a job and looking after Jenny. So I am just homeschooling myself. Principal Tuner and the other teachers are helping me as much as possible.I'll be appearing for the finals, and hopefully graduate with you guys." he shrugged with a small smile. "That's great you know... umm..let me know if you ever need any help... other than studies of course... not my forte...umm and babysitting...not my forte either...eh!...but I guess I can try. But shopping! .. definitely my forte!...ever need any help with buying clothes for Jenny you'll find me at your service." she grinned. Jake laughed "I'll remember that... you know Davis, you have changed a lot, and yet you haven't changed at all"... "eh! I guess time and life experiences tend to change you... I just hope the change is for good." she shrugged. "Yeah it's definitely for good" he said with a genuine smile.

The bell rang and Mouth opened the door. "Hey Mouth!" Rachel greeted him with a big smile. "oooh! Hey Nate! mmmh...someone's looking hot" she fluttered her lashes and gave him her best flirty smile, just knowing how much this will drive Haley mad. "Behave Rach!" Brooke said, giving her a disapproving look. Haley huffed and glared at Brooke and Brooke crinkled her nose pleadingly to Haley. Jake looked at them with amusement "now you see what i meant about needing a buffer at the mart" Brooke pursed her lips and whispered to him. "What's with this snooze-fest party slut? where are the booze and the boys? you seriously made me ditch a date for this bitch?" Rachel rolled her eyes at Brooke. "The booze is in the kitchen, and behave bitch! you really don't want to get your ass kicked by a pregnant Haley" giggle Broke. Rachel ignored her and noticed Jake "and who is this cutie?" Brooke eyed her disapprovingly but then introduced her to Jake.

As the party proceeded, they drank, laughed, played games, watched a few movies. Haley seemed to relax once Rachel decided to behave with Nathan. Jake caught Rachel's eye and she flirted with him throughout the evening. Jake was a little shy at first, later he seemed to be enjoying her company. Overall they all had fun. once everyone left, Rachel decided to spend the night. "Rach listen! Jake is a very nice and sensitive guy. He is not really a boy toy material. Please don't go around playing with him." Brooke warned her, knowing her friend very well. "Jeez! show some faith bitch...Actually, I kinda liked him. He was really sweet." Rachel blushed a little. _Now that's a_ first!... Brooke gaped, seeing her friend blush for the first time.

-x-

Lucas walked towards his class, looking forward to his English period. English was definitely his favorite subject, he loved reading different works from different writers. He loved doing the assignments too. He could always express himself well. The other thing which he wouldn't admit,even to himself was, that English was one of the few periods where he could see Broke. He sat at his regular seat and started reading "Sherlock Holmes:The Hounds of the Baskervilles" by Doyle when he heard a commotion. He looked up to find Brooke in the arms of some unknown guy. "Oops! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Brooke said with a kinked eyebrow which Lucas knew too well that she uses when she wants to appear cute. "I am glad that you weren't looking were you were going." said the guy with a shy smile which made Lucas furrow his brows. "Chase Adams by the way, I am new here" "Brooke Davis! absolutely not new here and will be happy to show you around." said Brooke said with her patent Brooke Davis smile. "I'd like that" smiled Chase as they took the seats adjacent to each other. Lucas looked down into his book, not really remembering whatever the hell he was reading.

-x-

Lucas had absorbed himself in the practice for the upcoming championship game. He spent a lot more time in the gym and at the Rivercourt. More practice meant less thinking about Brooke and the new guy. It also meant spending less time with Peyton which insured less fights with her, which he was getting frustrated with, (they were still having fights, so go figure!) and more time to contemplate on their relationship.

Brooke and Chase, on the other hand found each other's company enjoyable. They found themselves looking forward to spending time with each other. They were becoming good friends and they definitely looked cute. Meanwhile Rachel and Jake too found each other's company interesting. Rachel seemed to be a different person with Jake, someone only Brooke had seen glimpses of, and who knew she would be so good with kids. Brooke, Chase,Rachel and Jake ended up spending many evenings together. They were joined by Naley whenever Nathan was free from his practice session. Haley seemed to be noticing he change in Rachel to, and got okay with her presence.

Peyton found herself alone and frustrated a lot as Lucas was always busy with practice. She found herself again leaning towards listening to darker music, and making darker themed sketches. One day she found herself missing Jenny, so she dropped at Jake's front door. "Oh! hey Peyton" he greeted her with his usual kind smile, and moved aside to let her enter. "Hey Jake, I have been missing Jenny a lot lately. As I was just passing by,so I thought I'll just come and see Jenny for a whi-" she stopped as soon as she saw the person sitting with Jenny. "What the hell are you doing here?" Peyton interrogated with widened eyes. "Well bitch! I should be asking what are you doing dropping unannounced at my boyfriend's house" replied Rachel with a typical 'Rachel' smirk. Peyton gaped in shock and looked at Jake for confirmation, "yeah Peyton, Rachel and I are together" Jake confirmed. "Are you fucking kidding me Jake! You have no idea about her...she is trouble... she will be a bad influence on Jenny." she barked at him. "Peyton... I know you are a good friend and you only mean well, but I think I know who Rachel is, and would take my chances with her." he said calmly,yet sternly. Peyton huffed and turned to leave when Rachel called out "Listen you boyfriend stealing bitch! I am not Brooke, I am Rachel Gatina! so you better stay away from my boyfriend, because you try something... Anything... and I'll make you regret it for the rest of your fucking miserable life."

-x-

Brooke had started working on the maternity collection, and Karen had come up to her apartment to help her with the measurements."Its a beautiful house Brooke" she said as she looked around the house that Brooke had given her personal touches to. "Yeah! I can't believe I finally have a house that actually feels like home... you know... just like you home." Brooke said with a smile as she handed Karen a glass of OJ. "Ah yes, there is always something special about a first apartment...when I got my first apartment, I spent hours decorating it, made curtains and cushion covers. It feels good to have a place to call you own, and feels better to share that feeling with someone." Karen smile remembering her first one room studio apartment. "yes, it does. Haley and Nathan helped my settle in, they threw me a house warming and a few weeks ago,we had a small party with a few nice to share the feeling." she said,not understanding what Karen meant. "I meant someone special... I have been hearing a lot of good things about your new friend."said Karen,making herself clear. "Chase... yes he is nice, but we are just friends Karen, there is nothing special going on there." Broke laughed it off. "talking about special...how is it going with Andy?" she asked with a grin. "Yes he is always very sweet. Its always good to have someone who cares about you." Karen had a beautiful blush while talking about Andy. "I am really happy for you Karen." said broke as she hugged her. "Okay enough boy-talk... lets get back to business... here! go try this out and tell me how you like it" she said with a grin and handed Karen a beautiful free flowing,lavender dress. "its gorgeous!" beamed Karen at the sight of it and went in to change.

It had almost been twenty minutes that Karen had gone inside to change. Brooke furrowed her brows and called out for Karen as she went in to check on her "whats talking so long Karen? Is there something wrong with the fitting?". she knocked and then opened the door. Brooke's heart stopped when she found Karen lying on the floor, in pain and bleeding...


	10. chapter 10

**_DISCLAIMER :- This is a fiction and I am NOT a specialist in Fetal Surgery. Hence, the treatment mentioned below MAY OR MAY NOT exist in real life. (but for the sake of all the expecting mothers who have this condition, i hope it does.)_**

 _GUEST APPEARANCE: Dr._ Arizona Robins , Pediatric and Fetal surgeon, Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. (Grey's Anatomy)

-x-

A pregnant Karen, lying on the floor, in pain...bleeding. Brooke's heart stopped at the sight of it. She felt she couldn't breathe. Confounded with fear, paralyzed, she couldn't move. _This couldn't be happening...how the hell did this happen!_ Brooke shook herself up. "Oh God ! Oh God! Karen!" She cried out. Brooke gathered all her strength and courage and helped Karen get up and get into the car, she took a deep breath "okay Brooke... this is not the time to panic... you can do this... damn it! you have to do this!" she murmured to herself, like a mantra and got into the drivers seat and drove Karen to "New Brunswick Regional Medical Center" as fast as she could.

-x-

Lucas came running into the hospital."Karen Roe,she is pregnant, she was brought up here an hour ago or something!." Lucas asked the nurse on the reception desk. Breathless,his heart racing with fear,he felt like apprehension could kill him. "yes..Karen Roe...She is just out of surgery and has been transferred to the post-surgical I.C.U, Room no. 402, 4th floor, to the right." He made just in time for the lift,pressed 4, and waited. It felt like a lifetime before the lift reached the fourth floor. He went running towards room 402 where a group of doctors were leaving the room. His heart pounded in his chest as he approached the doctors "I'm Lucas..Karen Roe's son." he said and waited for the doctors to speak up. "Hello Lucas,is there an adult with you?" Lucas shook his head hysterically "no!"... "Okay ..its all right. don't worry, your mother is doing fine now. This is Dr. Arizona Robins. She is a visiting Fetal surgeon from Grey-Sloan Memorial, Seattle. she performed the surgery on your mother. She will be explaining your mother's condition to you."said the chief of surgery of the hospital, a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair. Lucas nodded in anticipation. "Hi Lucas, I am Dr. Arizona. Your mom was brought in with vaginal bleeding accompanied by pain and abdominal tenderness. We did a sonography and found it to be a grade 2 partial placental abruption, that means there was a slight tear in the wall that protects the baby,provides nutrition and oxygen to it in the mother's womb. We caught it early,and were able to perform an emergency procedure and repair it. She and the baby are out of danger, but we will keep her in the i.c.u for 48 hours just to monitor her and the baby. She is unconscious right now because of the anesthesia, but you can visit her." she said with a sympathetic smile. "I don't know how to thank you Dr. Robins... she is all I have" he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Sweetie you needn't thank me. It was lucky that she didn't wait for an ambulance and was brought in on time and therefore I could help your mom." Arizona said as he held his hand. Lucas asked "who brought her in?" looking around for the person. "umm... the name's on the patient admission form I think...but she is sitting inside with your mom." she sympathetically patted on his back and left him alone to see his mom.

Lucas looked through the glass section of the door. His mom was lying on the bed,unconscious,hooked up to several machines beeping around her. But there wasn't anyone else there. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Slowly he walked towards Karen's bed and sat on the stool adjacent to it. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "mom...the baby is fine...don't worry okay?." he whispered to her. Then his eyes fell over the door and he was shocked at the sight. It was Brooke... sitting on the floor, with her back to the wall, her knees pulled to her chest with the help of her arms, her chin resting on her arms . She looked a million miles away...She looked numb.

Lucas paced towards her and pulled her up. "Lucas I am sorry... I am really sorry... I- I don't know... don't know how this happened... I am so sorry... she was fine... she was laughing...we talked... she was fine ...reallyy...I swear... she went in... in and didn't come out... I-I didn't know... I am so sorry... she was bleeding... oh god! bleeding so badly... i didn't know what to do... I just didn't know... I am so sorry..." said the shaking and hyperventilating Brooke.

Lucas pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair "Its okay... Brooke... Brooke...its okay... everything is alright now ... you did good... you saved mom Brooke...you saved the baby.. you did good sweetie... its okay...everything is okay now... thank you... thank you so much ...everything's fine now" Lucas,with tears streaming down his face, repeated it again and again and kissed her hair as a shaking Brooke sobbed uncontrollably onto his chest.

As Lucas held her close, the door opened. Nathan , Haley and Peyton stormed in... "Oh God Lu- " Haley stopped in the middle of her sentence. Lost for words,they watched him console her. Peyton watched them with a gaping mouth as Brooke pulled herself from Lucas' arms and he flinched. Brooke brushed at her tears and hugged Haley. "Hey sweetie, its okay... Karen's fine now. come on... lets get you some water" Haley pacified her and took her out of the room.

-x-

Nathan offered Brooke to take her home. She had been drained of all her strength, but she refused to leave Karen's side. It wasn't allowed to crowd the I.C.U wing, so everyone else had to leave. Dr. Arizona Robins, being the kind hearted woman she is, gave Lucas and Brooke, both permission to stay with Karen. Andy couldn't get himself to leave so he decided to waiting the waiting lounge, checking up on them time to time. The experience was so draining that they hardly talked to each other, just stayed by Karen's side, hoping her to wake up any minute.

Peyton had been so dumbstruck at the sight she had walked on to, that she had hardly spoken anything before had hugged Luke once, told him everything will be fine and left with Nathan and Haley. She didn't know what to think and what to make out of it. Of course she was saddened by Karen's condition and this was definitely not the time to say anything, it would have just made her look bad.

Brooke had dozed off holding Karen's hand, when a movement in her finger. She woke up to find Lucas looking at her... before they could say anything, Karen's lashes fluttered... "oh my goodness! she is waking up... Luke call the nurse..she is walking up." ...By the time Karen was fully awake, Karen's team of doctors and nurses were by her side.

"Hi Karen, can you tell me if you feel any pain or discomfort?" Asked Arizona. "umm no...just a little light headed" whispered Karen. Arizona smile "that's absolutely fine, you'll be a little groggy till the anesthesia completely wears off. Your tests look normal, but we will be keeping you in the ICU for the next 48 hours for observation, then shift you to the recovery wing. So Just relax and let son and his girlfriend pamper you." she humored good- naturedly. Before Brooke could correct her, she was out of the room, leaving an awkwardness in the room.

While taking care of Karen in the hospital, Brooke and Lucas found themselves getting past their awkwardness and were slowly and steadily rekindling there friendship."don't you dare take a picture like this broody!" Brooke laughed as she hid her sans makeup face. "Oh come on cheery!... just one...okay a last one..with mom" Lucas laughed as he tried to find an angle to click a pic. Karen chuckled at their silliness. Many a times Peyton walked on the three of them laughing on something and felt totally alienated. She hated it but she couldn't say anything in front of Karen, she preferred to just text him or call him once as a formality. Chase had been very sweet and supportive through it all. He called up Brooke throughout the day. Brought her all the assignments she missed, he got flowers for Karen too. But somehow, Lucas never found it in his heart to like him "God! isn't he overly sweet?" he said once rolling his eyes, when they were in the hospital cafeteria, while Andy was spending some time with Karen. "He is so not! he is just sweet to the right amount." Brooke defended him...he clenched his jaws as it just made him hate Chase more.

A week had passed by since Karen's incident. "Karen you and your baby girl look absolutely healthy. We mailed your reports to Dr. Robins and she has given you a green signal. so,I think we have nothing else to keep you away from your home then. we'll discharge you by the afternoon. but you have to take good care of yourself, don't stress,and..rest as much as possible."

"Time to go home ma!" Lucas said as he wrapped Karen into a bear hug...


	11. chapter 11

Karen sat on her bed, and thought about the time Lucas was in her womb. It was a difficult time, very difficult. A teen pregnancy is always difficult, but when you are left alone pregnant by the guy you thought was the love of your life, left alone by your own parents , and never left alone by the judgemental society, it's hard.

She had lost a lot to it, love, family, her youth, her dreams, her chance to attend college, her future. But it gave her Lucas, and her losses didn't matter anymore. Lucas had always been a kind hearted, wise, understanding, and a dependable child, to an extent that sometimes took her by surprise. Lately, he has had made some poor decisions but then that's what teenagers do, don't they? And that's how they shape their futures. She knew she had to let him figure things out on his own.

Since Karen's return from hospital, Lucas, Brooke and Andy made sure she was never alone. When Brooke and Lucas were in school, Andy would be by her side. When Lucas would be in the gym for extra practice, Brooke would take care of her. Even today, Brooke was in the kitchen, making some pregnancy friendly food, of which she had found the recipe on the net. Lucas and Andy came home together. "Oh hey cute professor, hi Broody" she beamed over her mixing bowl. "Hi cupid!" Andy greeted her with a chuckle. "Oh I love the name! But its just that I am not a fat ass, chubby cherub and I have a way better sense of fashion." Brooke joked as Andy went to Karen's room.

Lucas dropped his ball somewhere in the side of the room and went to the kitchen to get some water. "When did you two get so friendly? " Lucas asked masking his surprise well. He had never seen Andy and Brooke together, actually didn't even know if they knew each other that well. But then it's Brooke, she has a way with people, that he always thought was charming. He looked at her expecting an answer. She just casually shrugged and went to Karen's room with a bowl of whatever she had cooked up. Lucas followed her.

-x-

They sat together and talked about random things till Karen finished her food. Brooke's phone beeped "Chase is here! I'll see you tomorrow Karen.take care okay?" said Brooke with a wide smile showcasing her dimples. Andy noticed a flash of jealousy pass over Lucas' features just for a second or so. "uh!... Lucas... why don't you go see her off to the door." Andy suggested. Brooke rolled her eyes at him "okay.. I know where the door is!"... She got up to go a but Lucas anyways silently accompanied her.

"Does Lucas realize that he is in love with her??" Andy smirked at Karen. Karen couldn't help but chuckle"I hope he does." she answered. "I doubt it, do you want me to talk to him?", he asked. "No this one he'll have to figure out own his own."

-x-

As Lucas and Brooke went outside, they saw Chase leaning against his car and waiting for Brooke. Brooke smiled lovingly and hugged him. Lucas found himself clenching his jaw involuntarily, "Chase" Lucas nodded curtly. "Lucas" said Chase repeating his gesture. Brooke's phone rang at that moment "Hey Rach!... Yes... We'll be there in ten... Ok... See ya" she ended the call and looked at the boys "Chase, we gotta go, Jake and rachel are waiting... Luke... Will see you tomorrow.. Bye."

As Lucas saw them leave, he thought to himself how stupid it was to be jealous of Chase Adams. He didn't love Brooke anymore, also he had a girlfriend. Yet he couldn't help be a little jealous. "It's just a protective friend thing." he murmured to himself as he went inside the house.

-x-

Jake, Skills, Fergie and Junk played some ball at the River court, as Brooke, Rachel , Jenny and Chase sat on the bleachers. When suddenly Rachel spoke up "Oh hide your boyfriends people, the boyfriend stealing bitch is here", Jake and Brooke rolled their eyes at her. Everyone looked up from the game and saw Peyton standing there. "hey homewrecker!" Skills smirked. She gave him a curt smile and chose not to react on the comments and instead she greeted Jake "hey Jake" she said with a smile, Jake gave her a hesitant smile that didn't meet his eyes. "Karen said Lucas was at the river court". Before skills could answer he saw Lucas and Nathan walking towards them. "my dawgs!" he smiled at them. Peyton turned back and beamed at the sight of her boyfriend. She hugged and kissed him briefly, Lucas returned the kiss awkwardly and gave her a weak smile. His eyes fell on Brooke who was busy laughing with Chase on something.

-x -

They boys started playing again, Jake threw a shot, it missed the basket and rolled towards the bleechers, towards Brooke's foot. Brooke picked up the ball and handed it to Lucas. There fingers touched and a slight shiver went down her spine. She looked into his eyes and he gave her his dreamy smile "thanks" he said and walked back to the game, looking at her, over his shoulders sometimes. Brooke shook herself mentally and cursed herself for her reaction.

The game was on again. Nathan noticed the slight smile on Lucas' face throughout the game. Brooke and Chase got up to leave. The smile disappeared. Lucas had the urge to stop her, even if for a second. Without thinking he called out "Brooke!" Brooke turned back at the sound of his voice, and saw him striding towards her. "Ummm... Mom wants you to stop by for dinner... Umm.. Tonight." Brooke was a little flustered by the sudden invitation. "uh... Hmm.. Okay thanks, I'll be there." Peyton clenched her fist at the sight. When she was gone, Lucas returned to the court. Nathan eyed him "what was that about?" Lucas didn't meet his eyes "shut up and play Nate" is all he could say. _Now I h_ _ave to tell ma that brooke is coming for dinner..._ The thought to himself and sighed.

-x-

That evening Lucas restlessly fiddled with the napkins on the dinner table, setting them again and again. He checked his watch time and again. He saw a lightening strike, wondered if Brooke has cancelled coming due to her weather. As soon as he picked up the phone to call and confirm, the doorbell rang. The quickly dropped the phone on the couch and opened the door with a smile.

"I got ice-cream!" Brooke smiled brightly and held up the bag containing a pint each of the flavors, cherry García, cookie dough, chocolate fudge, mint chocolate and red velvet. Lucas raised his eyebrows and chuckled in surprise. "what??? You can't go to a dinner empty handed. And I couldn't have brought wine... Could I??" Brooke said making him laugh aloud.

Karen and Brooke sat at the table, while Lucas served them. He served them with each a serving of pan seared rosemary and garlic steak, mashed potatoes and crispy fries. He also tossed some lettuce salad with red onion, cucumber, cherry tomatoes, garlic, dil and feta for the sides. He prepared a plate for himself too and sat down with them.

"Damn broody you sure can cook!!" Brooke said savoring her steak. "I have to say, I am one of the lucky moms who can come home to a cooked meal sometimes." Karen said proudly. "oh! My mother always came home to a cooked meal, cooked by the house help, that is when she came home at all" Brooke joked. In between all the chatting Brooke stole some fries from lucas' plate. "hey!!!! I served you enough fries.. Don't you go stealing mine" Lucas feigned anger. Brooke stuck her tongue out at him and stole a few more fries making Lucas and Karen chuckle.

-x-

They talked about school, the upcoming

championship game, Karen's health. "by the way, you never mentioned how did you find mom that day?" Lucas questioned, squinting. Karen and Brooke exchanged a look, Brooke took the initiative "Karen was at my place when this happened." Lucas looked at both of them and wondered if they have had been in contact all this while, but didn't question any further.

Sometime in between the dinner and their chatting it had started pouring down heavily along with thunder showers. Brooke insisted that she can drive home, but Karen forced her to stay "I will not have it any other way Brooke! I can't let you drive in a weather like this. That's it! You are staying. You can sleep in Lucas' bed and he can sleep here on the couch" she said and looked at Lucas. "yeah sure!... I'll take the couch" shrugged Lucas.

-x-

Brooke layed on the bed, uncomfortably, staring at the ceiling. So many moments she had spent on this bed with Lucas, some passionate, some just casual, some sad, and all of them, heart breaking. This is the same room he had told her he loved her, and the very same room where she had later broken up with him. Every emotion came flooding back to her. She pushed them back as hard as she could.

Thunder and lightenin struck again and again, and everytime Brooke flinched a little, but she didn't want to go to Lucas. And all of a sudden the power went off and the lightening struck "oh what the hell!!" she said and paced toward the door, she opened and the and crashed... Into Lucas. His arms wrapped around her, her hands clutching his t-shirt, both breathing in harmony. It could have been a few seconds or a few hours, that they were in each other's arms, it felt like a lifetime and yet it didn't feel long enough.

They broke their embrace and searched for each other's eyes in the darkness. "I know you are afraid of thunders and darkness, so I thought I'll check on you" he said even before Brooke could ask about it. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, "thanks... I Hate storms!" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and cursed the weather. "I know" he simply said. "would you mind staying in the room till the power turns up? Please" Brooke requested, wondering if he too thought it was awkward. Lucas smiled at her and said "sure! I'll get some candles from the kitchen, and maybe some ice cream if you like..."

"ooo... Ice cream yes!!! Cookie dough for me!" Brooke said excitedly, forgetting all the awkwardness.

Lucas came back with candles and ice cream, cookie dough for her and chocolate fudge for himself. They sat on the bed and had their ice cream, talked about random things. Brooke every now and then took a spoonful of Lucas' ice cream "you know if you were gonna have this one then you should of asked for this one rather than your cookie dough" he smirked at her. "huh! Come on broody I just wanted to taste it, I like my cookie dough but the combination of cookie dough and chocolate fudge tastes Devine!" she said smacking her lips. "okay!! Lemme try it then" he asked. She took a spoonful of her ice cream and took it close to his mouth, as he was about to have it she quickly snatched it and had it herself. "You thought I'll let you have my ice cream?? Fantasize much broody??" she laughed. "Ha-Ha very funny cheery..." he tried to stop his laughter but joined in with her after a moment. He loved her mischiefs, and sound of her laughter, and he loved the fact that he hadn't lost his friend as he thought he had.

They didn't know when they fell asleep talking to each other. Lucas had shifted to the armchair next to the bed when his eyes got heavy with sleep. He comfortably sat on the armchair facing her, with Brooke's sleeping,peaceful face being the last thing in view before he fell asleep.

Peyton came to see Lucas and saw his back door ajar, she smiled. She carefully opened the door, not to make any sounds. Her eyes blazed at the sight. Brooke, sleeping on Lucas' bed, wearing his boxers and his gray jumper. She had clutched onto the pillow next to her. Lucas was on the chair next to the bed. His hand had fallen on the bed in his sleep and his hand was clutching Brooke's hand.

Peyton wanted to scream, scream so bad. She wanted to break things. Through something at them. But she knew with Karen at home she couldn't. With tear fill angry eyes she left the room banging the door shut behind her...


	12. chapter 12

A loud bang woke up Lucas.He stretched in his sleep and smiled at how refreshed he felt. He dreamily opened his eyes and found Brooke on his bed. He closed his eyes, furrowed his brows, then reopened them to recheck, and yes,Brooke was still there, sleeping on his bed, in his jumper, her hair fanning on the pillow he usually sleeps on. He smiled remembering last night, about the dinner, the storm, and how she had dozed off in the middle of their conversation.

The bang had stirred up Brooke too. She moaned as she tried to wake up. She opened one of her eye and saw Lucas and quickly remembered last night. Of course she was in Lucas' bed and of course she had slept very well. She had always slept better at Lucas' home than anyone else's, better than she slept in her own bed.She smiled and whispered in a sleepy voice "good morning broody". He involuntarily licked his lips. Her raspy voice always sounded sexier when she just woke up. He smiled his dreamy smile at her "good morning cheery." Her heart skipped a beat as he smiled. She had always loved that smile...

-x-

Brooke freshened up as Lucas made breakfast. They were joined in by Karen and Andy. Brooke always thought breakfasts was fun at Lucas'. When she lived here, before the summers, Karen would whip up a quick breakfast and Brooke would help her. Lucas lived at Dan's at that time but on most days he would join them for breakfast. It was so much better than sitting on a huge dining table and being served the whole breakfast menu of a 5-star hotel but having no one to share it with.

Once they were done with breakfast Brooke left for her house to change before school. "I'll see you at school broody" she winked. Lucas stood at the door watching her go. Andy came out to find Lucas standing alone still staring at the place where Brooke's car was parked "Dude she is gone... Come in already before you get late for school" Andy smirked as the patted is back playfully. Luke rolled his eyes at him at went to his room to get ready.

-x-

Lucas was almost ready for school when there was a knock at his door. He opened his backdoor and found Peyton standing there, her smile unusually bright. "Someone looks happy today" Lucas joked, happy that she was finally out of her bad mood phase. She wrapped her arms around his neck "I thought we can walk to school together today, just like old times" and pulled his head down for a kiss. Andy knocked and entered the room at that moment, breaking the kiss before it could happen. "Oh I am sorry, did I interrupt something." Andy chuckled. Peyton blushed "I'll go and meet Karen" she said shyly and left. "You can thank me later for that, but I need to talk to you first" Andy said.

Lucas was confused about the thanking him part but chose to ignore that and concentrated on what Andy wanted to talk about. "It's your big game tomorrow, and you know your mom can't be there. She has asked me to go to the game, but I wanted to confirm with you first if you'd be fine with me being there." Andy asked to him. Lucas smiled at his thoughtfulness "of course Andy! I would love to have you there."

Lucas went down to the living room, checked his watch for the time. They were going to be really late for school if they didn't leave fast "Brooke move it a little faster will you!! we are really late for school!!" he shouted from the living room.

Peyton came out of Karen's room, throwing daggers with her eyes. Lucas looked at her, confused, wondering what happened to her mood. She was all so jovial when she came in today. "What's wrong Peyt?" he asked, shocked at the fact that she was fuming all of a sudden. Peyton let out a small devilish laugh "what's wrong??? Are you kidding me???" Lucas looked at her in total shock, still wondering what went wrong.

Peyton, no more able to contain her anger shouted, "god, you don't even realize do you?... You called me by that bitch's name... You called me Brooke!!" Lucas winced at her statement, he tried to recall and then realized how he had really called her Brooke. He pinched the bridge of his nose cursing himself internally. "Listen, Peyt I am really sorry for that, it was an honest mistake."

"You are sorry? And are you sorry for sleeping with her too? I found you sleeping with that bitch today, I thought I'll let it go... But now you go on and call me by her name???" she shouted in a voice laced disgust. "Peyton I did no such thing!!! And stop calling her bitch... Listen my mom is home, Andy is home, please let's not do this here." he requested.

"Oh! now you are worried about your mom being home. Didn't think of it when you were screwing her last night, did you??" she said on top of her voice, wanting to be heard. Before Lucas could retaliate, she was out of the door, leaving him with Andy standing awkwardly in the living room.

-x-

Nathan, Haley and Lucas sat together, having their lunch. The guys were discussing their tomorrow's game plan, when Haley noticed Peyton passing by, shooting dirty looks at them. "Now what's wrong with her?" Haley asked Lucas tilting her head towards Peyton's direction. Lucas furrowed his brows looking at Peyton, what she had pulled off this morning was beyond his imagination, and not something he could deal with at this moment "I don't want to talk about it, right now I just want to concentrate on the game." he said dryly.

-x-

"Hey Mouth!" Brooke locked her arm with Marvin McFadden as she caught up with him in the school corridor. Marvin McFadden aka Mouth was one of Brooke's best friends, more like a little brother to her. He had been there for her whenever she needed a friend. During the student council election, when she didn't have anyone to represent her, even though they were having a fight, he volunteered to speak on her behalf. He was definitely the sweetest guy Brooke had ever met.

"Hi Brooke" Mouth said, giving her a sad, forced smile. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" She asked, worried about him. "Gigi refused to go to the prom and broke up with me." he said dejectedly. Brooke's life had been a roller-coaster for the past few months and she had totally forgotten about prom. She quickly diverted her attention back from prom to Mouth "Hey buddy, I am so sorry" she said crinkling her nose sadly. Mouth was definitely a person whom she wanted to see happy at all cost. "Gigi doesn't know what she is missing out on. We'll find you a hotter date." Brooke kinked her eyebrows and winked at him, making him smile.

-x-

In Spanish class, Brooke and Rachel sat surrounded by a few other cheerleaders. Rachel was animatedly, making elaborate hand gestures and describing her date with Jake last night. She was trying too hard to hide how swept off her feet she was, but when you are head over heels, it's not that easy to hide it. Everyone was so engrossed awing and sighing over the cuteness that they didn't notice when someone came and grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled Brooke up by her arm.

The room suddenly fell silent. Eyebrows raised, eyes popping out, jaws dropped, everyone watched, unable to react at what just happened. Brooke and Rachel shook themselves out of the haze "have you lost it Peyton!!" Brooke raised her voice at her. "you bitch!!" Peyton abused, and before she could say any further... Rachel slapped her hard "this is for spoiling my mood and calling my friend at bitch." said Rachel through gritted teeth.

The slap was so sudden that Peyton involuntarily left Brooke's arm. Peyton's anger shifted from Brooke to Rachel. Anger about her dating Jake, anger about being kept away from Jenny, and most of all, anger about how Jake was avoiding her.

Peyton was fuming. She launched herself on Rachel before anyone could even react. She and Rachel broke into a fight. Brooke clapped her hands on her mouth and froze in shock. A cheer and hoot went around the room. Most of the girls had a shocked expression on them. But the boys of the class were having fun watching the fight, hooting, some cheering for Peyton, some for Rachel and some just cheering for the catfight.

"Atención a todos!!" yelled Mrs.Catalina Gómez, their 40- something Spanish teacher. The class fell silent again. Rachel and Peyton pulled back from each other, fixing their clothes and hair. "Buenas Tardes my civilized people!" she said sarcastically. "I would love to know what was that about?" she said eyeing Peyton and Rachel. Neither of them spoke up, Peyton looked at her feet and Rachel rolled her eye . "Muy bien!! Detención para ustedes dos" handing both of them their detention slips.

Brooke looked very guilty knowing Rachel would be facing detention because of her. The rest of the class snickered and giggled at them. "oh! So you all are finding it very funny, and you all were also cheering for the fight, weren't you? - Detención para everyone!!" she smirked. The whole class whined in sync. "Oh enough with it. At least I didn't ban you from going to the game tomorrow. So let's just start with the lesson." she said sternly, shutting everyone up. Everyone sighed and took out the books.

-x-

"Tell me again why are Lucas and I are facing detention when we weren't even in the class that time?" Nathan asked Haley, irked that they were missing their basketball practice. "Because honey, your brother screwed up something again" Haley said eyeing Lucas angrily. "Hey!!! What did I do, I was in the gym with Nathan" Lucas said defensively. "but baby it's great if you see that I'll be able to spend some time with you" said Nathan sweetly, wanting to divert Haley's attention from the poor Lucas. Haley kissed him lovingly, her frown changing to a smile "you are so sexy when you're trying to protect your brother from my wrath" said Haley, still dreamy with the kiss. Nathan kissed her again and Lucas rolled his eyes playfully at the romantic couple.

"Scott!! I think you can get enough time at home for that" smirked Mr.Wilson, their history teacher, who was on detention duty this afternoon. Haley and Nathan blushed and the rest of the class giggled.

Right then a few people entered the room. Everyone recognized them to be the members of Tree Hill High choir group, that had won the state championship this year. Behind them came the school band with their voilins and sexaphones. And all of a sudden they started singing...

 ** _It's undeniable... that we should be together..._**

 ** _It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never_**

 ** _The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,_**

 ** _Then let me show you now that I'm for real..._**

 ** _If all things in time, time will reveal..._**

 ** _Yeah..._**

 ** _One... you're like a dream come true..._**

 ** _Two... just wanna be with you..._**

 ** _Three... girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me..._**

 ** _And four... repeat steps one through three..._**

 ** _Five... make you fall in love with me..._**

 ** _If ever I believe my work is done_**

 ** _Then I'll start back at one_**

 ** _(yeah)_**

 ** _So incredible the way things work themselves out..._**

 ** _And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, babe..._**

 ** _And undesirable for us to be apart..._**

 ** _Never would've made it very far..._**

 ** _'Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart_**

 ** _'Cause..._**

 ** _One... you're like a dream come true_**

 ** _Two... just wanna be with you_**

 ** _Three... girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me_**

 ** _And four... repeat steps one through three_**

 ** _Five... make you fall in love with me_**

 ** _If ever I believe my work is done_**

 ** _Then I'll start back at one._**

 ** _Say farewell to the dark of night_**

 ** _I see the coming of the sun..._**

 ** _I feel like a little child_**

 ** _Whose life has just begun._**

 ** _You came and breathed new life_**

 ** _Into this lonely heart of mine._**

 ** _You threw out the life line_**

 ** _Just in the nick of time._**

 ** _One... you're like a dream come true_**

 ** _Two... just wanna be with you_**

 ** _Three... girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me_**

 ** _And four... repeat steps one through three_**

 ** _Five... make you fall in love with me_**

 ** _If ever I believe my work is done_**

 ** _Then I'll start back at one._**

-x -

Everyone looked around amazed, looked around checking each other's expression. Brooke looked at Rachel and they both giggled and clapped in rhythm.

Somewhere during the last stanza of the song Chase Adams entered the class. Everyone's attention turned to Brooke. Brooke's eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open as she found Chase nervously walking towards her with a single long stem rose in his hand.

Chase smiled at her astonishment, exactly the reaction he was looking for. He offered her his hand, she took it and stood up, still too shocked to speak up. Chase gave her the rose and said "Brooke I mean every word of this song... I never thought I would find myself falling for someone, then I met you and how could I not fall for You. You are just great! I love your smile, your cute dimples, I love your cheerfulness and what I love the most is our friendship... So Brooke Penelope Davis... Will you please make me a lucky guy and go to prom with me?"

-x-

 _ **Author's Note:** Okay guy!... Please don't hate me for the proposal. It's been too long for Brooke... She needed some sort of romantic gesture... And come on!! Chase Adams is definitely very cute :p_

 _Stay tuned for Brooke's Reply..._


	13. chapter 13

Brooke stood there, looking into his eyes, as Chase Adams poured his heart out in front of her, in front of the whole class. The whole class awed and sighed at his beautiful words and his wonderful gesture. Brooke stood there looking at him, unable to speak, just staring at him.

"Brooke... Okay.. Now you gotta say something, I am shit scared" Chase whispered nervously. The whole class held their breath, all eyes on them, and waited for Brooke to answer and so did Chase.

Brooke let a small smile slip through her lips "I didn't think you had it in you Mr. Cleanteen" Brooke whispered, pointing her eyes at the choir and the band.

"Then you underestimated me princess." he winked. Brooke raised her brows and giggled "I surely did." He smirked and then bit his lips in anticipation "so??? Will you? Will you go to the prom with me Brooke Davis?"

"Yes! I'd love to go to prom with you Chase Adams" Brooke smiled brightly displaying the dimples Chase so loved. Chase finally let the breath out which he had been holding and laughed with joy. He picked her up from her waist and kissed her with all his heart.

The whole class cheered for them. The guys hooted and whistled for Chase. Rachel still had her mouth covered with her hands, still shocked at what just happened. Haley clutched Nathan's arm, her eyes filled with tears of pregnancy hormones and joy.

Haley turned back to her seat and her eyes fell on Lucas. Lucas had frozen, looked as if he was in some kind of a physical pain. As if someone had punched him hard and then had pulled his guts out.

"Luke!" she whispered to him. He was shaken from his trance and within seconds his expressions changed. He had a straight face, a poker face on. "Are you okay?" she whispered. He gave her his best fake smile "yeah of course Hales!" and he looked down at his novel and started reading it again as if nothing had happened.

-x-

Rachel had hijacked Brooke's house when they got home. She had given the good news to Jake too and had invited him over. "this is so exciting! now we can officially call our hanging out a double date, actually triple date when Naley join us." squeaked Rachel, hardly able to contain her excitement.

She had seen Brooke and Chase's friendship growing and always wished they would become a couple. Jake came into the room after settling down Jenny in Brooke's bedroom with her toys, he wrapped his arms around Rachel from behind. She turned and gave him a peck on his lips and turned to Chase "hey cleanteen, if you weren't a clean teen Jake could have shared some secrets with you, he is amazing in bed." she winked and said with her usual boldness.

Jake's face flushed with embarrassment and he laughed to hide it. Chase blushed too. "shut it already bitch" Brooke said, laughing as Rachel rolled her eyes at the blushing boy. "Okay whatever, but we are celebrating tonight!!" said Rachel gleefully.

-x-

Lucas was in the court, for the final practice session before the game. He looked aloof, his mind not really in the game. "Lucas if you are deciding to play like that tomorrow, then let's just concede the match now" shouted whitey with disappointment.

Nathan knew something was definitely wrong with Luke. "Coach! Let's take five." he pleaded to whitey and whitey nodded "alright Ladies! take five and then I want you to play like your playing for your damn lives."

Nathan casually walked with Lacas and dribbled the ball "what's going on with you man?" Lucas looked up with blank expression "What? Nothing!!"

Nathan rolled his eyes at him, "yeah right! Nothing... Now out with it dude... Is it Peyton?" he asked raising his left brow and pulling Lucas back from his thoughts " Peyton?...Umm.. Oh yeah the fight with Peyton.. Yes, Just a little stressed about that" he lied knowing this was the best explanation he had. And anyways how was he supposed to explain. It wasn't like he was in love with Brooke or something but he definitely cared about her, and Chase Adams... Well...

Nathan scoffed at him "seriously dude now is definitely not the time to lie. You had a fight with Peyton in the morning and you were playing very well after that... So do I have to spell it out or are you going to tell me on your own?"

Lucas knew there was no out for him now so he sighed and told Nathan what was really bothering him, not that Nathan didn't already know. "You say she is your friend, you should be happy for her man." Nathan said not approving with him. "I don't know Nate, there is something about that guy, I just can't trust him. And yes I say she is a friend because I mean it, and of course I want to see her happy that is the sole reason for my concern." he explained himself. "Luke, it's nice that you care, but seriously he is really a decent guy." Nathan assured him.

Lucas eyed him suspiciously "how can you be so sure?" he questioned. "because Hales and I hangout with them sometimes, he is cool" he bit his tongue as soon as the words left his mouth. Lucas scoffed at him with a tinge of jealousy "great then!"

"Listen Luke he is a great guy and I am happy for Brooke, you should be too and anyways this is not the time to think about Chase. Concentrate on the game, we need to do this man.. This is our last game in high school and Whitey's last game as a coach so you've just got to put your head back in the game." Nathan said firmly.

Lucas realized Nathan was right and decided to push every thought at the back of his mind and concentrate on the game. "Now we are talking Lucas!" yelled whitey with satisfaction as Lucas scored a three pointer.

-x -

After Chase, Rachel and Jake left that night, Brooke wanted some quiet time. As Brooke took her regular stroll through the silent streets of Tree Hill, she found herself thinking about tomorrow's state championship game, her excitement and nervousness reaching the sky. It was definitely a big day for the whole school in fact the whole town but it held a special place in her heart. She might not have ever played basketball but being a cheerleader, she had watched the game so close by and had been tied to the game at such a level that it had become an important part of her life.

She found herself walking somewhere near the river court and thought of visiting the shrine one last time before the game. Being at River Court, always soothed her nerves.

As she walked towards it, she found a blonde, brooding figure sitting on the bleachers, lost in his thoughts. "saying a little prayer broody?" she asked in a gentle voice.

He looked up and gave her a soft smile, his eyes doubtful. "Will try anything at this moment... Can't seep?" he asked. "You guys will be playing tomorrow and it's me who's getting butterflies in my stomach" she giggled.

"So what are you brooding about?" she asked as he again fell silent. He looked up at her again, "I am not brooding." he pouted. She laughed a soft laugh. "You know... It's Okay to be nervous. But I know you are gonna win" she said with a kind smile.

He looked into her sure eyes and exhaled forcefully and then looked somewhere distant "I screwed up in the practice session. What if I screw up during the match? You know... ever since I joined the Raven's I have dreamt of this, dream of winning the state, making the school proud. What if the dream doesn't come true?"

She had dreamt of it too. Lucas wining the championship and she being their by his side, but she could not tell him that now. "Your dreams will come true Lucas, but you can't fulfill your dreams if you are scared before trying to fulfill them, and I know that you are not afraid of trying or else you wouldn't have been here tonight." She smiled.She sighed and said "I dreamt of it too... The Ravens winning the championship. And I believe, the dream will come true." He looked at her as she spoke, the confidence in her eyes motivated him as it always had tm at every difficult stage of his life.

-x-

Finally, it was the big day of the big game, the final match of the state championship game, the final match for the seniors of Tree Hill High. Everything was on stakes, their dreams, their hopes, their reputations and their futures.

Coach Brian Dale Durham, famously know as Whitey Durham, a legend of Tree Hill, had many regrets in his life, basketball wasn't one. He lived the game, he breathed the game, he worshiped the game. After his wife Camilla, basketball was the only thing that kept him going.

Fifty years ago, Whitey played for the Ravens and for the past thirty-five winning seasons, he had been coaching the Ravens. It was the last game of his career. The last Ravens he'd ever coach. It was his life and today was the day for him to live it to its fullest.

Whitey entered the school gymnasium, his church. He was much too early for the the day. As he walked through the silent gymnasium, his footsteps echoed, and with that echoed in his heart, each and every dribble of the ball, each and every victorious howl and frustrated grunts of the players he coached so far.

Lost in his memories, he walked towards the locker room. Whitey heard a voice echo through the corridors.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to what may be the biggest day in the history of Tree Hill Ravens basketball." The voice grew louder the got closer to the locker room.

"10,000 fans will pack the Rbc center tonight to see the Ravens battle top-ranked Pontiac High School for the state championship. For coach Whitey Durham only thirty-two minutes remain in a long and storied career."

Whitey reached the locker room door and smiled finding Mouth on the benches, recording himself on his voice recorder.

"Little to early aren't you?" he calls him out. Mouth looked up from his recorder and smiled at the coach. "I know coach, but I've been waiting for this day my whole life." whitey sighed at mouths words. "Me too son... Me too."

-x-

As the Ravens reached the Rbc Center for the final match they looked around, breathing every moment of it. There was a tension in the air. A combination of raw nerves and exhilaration, that created a surreal atmosphere. It was as if the whole town was breathing jitters and jolts into the air.

The cheerleaders followed behind them. Everyone looking like their lives were on stake. Haley looked pale with stress. Brooke felt shakes and shivers running through her. Rachel could hardly stop from biting her nails.

As the boys settled into their assigned locker room and changed into their Ravens uniform for the one final time, they felt tremors and shivers as the crowd outside chanted "LETS GO RAVEN!... LETS GO RAVENS!!" in unison.

Whitey took a deep breath and came to the boys. He wanted to say so many things, give advices, remind them the game plan, tell them some encouraging words, but words seemed to have failed him all he could say was "let's go ravens" as he led them to the court.

-x-

Meanwhile, Haley had been pacing around the cheerleader's locker room. It was a big night for Nathan. He had dreamt for this day even before he knew what dreams were. Last night had been very stressful for him, it took Haley a long to calm him down enough to make him go to sleep.

"Haley you should really calm down a little so much stress isn't good for the baby" Rachel said, worried about Haley. "I can't help it, I am really worried for Nate, too much is on stake for him tonight." She scrubbed her face with her palms, still pacing. "damn it!! I need to go to the washroom again" she said as she went striding towards the washroom with urgency.

-x-

As the boys stepped into the court, the crowd cheered for them. "let's go Ravens!!" the chants grew louder. Nathan found Dan sitting in the audience, looking as nervous as the team. He gave him a nervous smile. Lucas looked through the crowd and saw Andy sitting there, cheering with the crowd. He was glad to see him there but he missed Karen. Nathan's eyes searched for Haley in the cheerleaders, but she wasn't there. He looked around the whole stadium but couldn't find his wife..

Meanwhile Brooke, seeing Haley was missing for a long time went to the washroom to check on her. She knocked on the door calling out her name. There was no answer. Worried she opened the door and found Haley lying on the floor holding her belly, wincing in pain. Seeing Haley like that she started having flashbacks of Karen lying in her bathroom, in a pool of her own blood. Brooke shook in panic and yelled out for help.

-x-

Mouth's voice blared out from the speakers. "Okay folks! This is the one we've all been waiting for. It's the Tree Hill Ravens and North Carolina State Basketball championship, Brought to you by 'Chili's'."

The crowd's chants growing louder. "LETS GO RAVENS!!"

The players shook hands with each other and took there position. Nathan still looking around for Haley. His heart was thumping, not for the game, but disturbed by her absence.

"Pontiac's Jarvis Hayes will jump it up against Tree Hill's Nathan Scott." Mouth announced. Nathan concentrated back on the game. The referee threw the ball up for the tip. Nathan jumped up and slamed the ball, wining the tip.

Meanwhile Rachel helped Brooke to get Haley into the car and they drove her to the hospital.

"Lucas Scott!! The first basket of the night!!" announced an excited Mouth.

Brooke, Haley and Rachel reached the hospital and waited in the reception area for their turn. The receptionist rolled her eyes at the sight of a pregnant cheerleader.

"Turn around by Nathan Scott and Jarvis Hayes slams it home. This definitely doesn't look like the Nathan Scott we have come to know in all these years" mouth blared through the speakers. The crowd winced at the loss.

-x-

Haley was brought to the hospital, Brooke filled up the form and they waited for their turn.

Meanwhile the game had taken a misfortunate turn. Nathan's head was not in the game. The Pontiacs were leading by 9.

-x-

The girls had been sitting in the reception lobby for the longest time without any medical assistance in sight. Brooke got frustrated, went to the receptionist, Rachel joined her "look our friend there has been waiting for a long time now. She is in a lot of pain, she is pregnant. How much longer is it gonna take?"

The receptionist looked at her with judgemental eyes "a pregnant cheerleader in a short skirt sitting in a hospital reception is an everyday drama. I know all you cheerleaders expect special treatment. But guess what... I never liked the cheerleaders in my school" said the rude receptionist. "It's probably because you looked like that" snapped Rachel.

"Guess who's gonna wait a little longer now" the receptionist retaliated.

Brooke fumed with anger "like hell she is!!" they supported Haley and took her inside the wards. "excuse me!! where do you think you are going?? This is not your high school campus!!... I'll call the security!!" the receptionist warned, following them.

"Call the security.. Hell why don't you call the police and tell them you are discriminating against cheerleaders!!" Brooke yelled. "Can we get a doctor here please!!!" Rachel shouted.

Hearing all the yelling and arguing, a doctor came out. "what's wrong?" he asked the receptionist. "What's wrong is that our friend is pregnant and in a lot of pain and this bitch is goning to get her ass kicked" yelled Rachel. The doctor raised both his hands in front of him "Okay... Just Calm down... I'll take her in and you guys can go and wait in the lobby and... Umm cheer for something."

Brooke kissed Haley's head "you're going to be okay hales" she said before letting her go. Brooke and Rachel went back to the lobby muttering "bunch of assholes!!" under their breath.

-x-

Nathan was trying his best to focus on the game, but Haley's disappearance had had him in knots. Skills and Lucas were really trying to pull the game but without any help from Nathan it was becoming harder by every passing minute. Skills got hold of the ball, he took it to the hoop and scored. But Ravens still trailed by 10

Hayes beated Nathan again, stealing the ball from him, he went for another slam dunk. Jarvis Hayes and his team mate Billy Wilson bumped the their chests together.

As the game progressed Lucas stole the ball from right under Hayes' nose and dunked it into the hoop. "Lucas Scott another shot. He sure picked up the right night to have his best game of the season." Mouth declared.

Meanwhile the doctor had checked Haley. "You'll be fine. Ligament pains, brought up by stress is common... Here are all your tests... Everything looks normal." he told her with a sympathetic smile.

-x-

Whitey was utterly disappointed at Nathan. He was the best in the team and he had been performing so poorly tonight it broke his heart. Skills and Lucas had been trying their best but still Ravens were digging themselves up a deep hole against Pontiacs.

Skills was getting really mad at Nathan and his shitty performance tonight. Lucas tried to double team up, but Hayes beat it and Pontiacs scored again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!!" skills yelled at Nathan, pushing him hard... Nathan pushed him back, and soon they broke into a fight.

"Just before the half time a fight has broken between the Tree Hill Ravens... And The Tree Hill Ravens... Well, that's how we started this season.. And I guess that's how we'll end it." Mouth commented through the microphone, thoroughly disappointed.

As Lucas and Jordan pulled Skills and Nathan out of each other's clutches, the half time horn blew. Pontiac at 36 and Ravens at 21. Whitey face flushed with anger and disgust as the boys walked back to the locker room.

-x-

In the locker room Skills glared at Nathan as if he would murder him. Lucas calmed him down and went to Nathan. "dude what's up with you tonight??" frustrated,angry but worried about him. Nathan rubbed his forehead "Haley's missing... Luke, I am having a terrible feeling about this." Nathan looked like he would burst into tears any moment.

Lucas cursed himself for being angry at him. "I am sure she is fine Nate. Even Brooke and Rachel are missing so I am guessing they are with her, so she is definitely fine...it's probably just your nerves" lucas ensured him. "remember what you told me yesterday, this is the time to just forget everything and concentrate on the game. This is our last game so get your head back into it." Lucas compassionately repeated Nathan's words from last night.

"Whitey Durham is the picture of a broken man and you have to wonder if this opportunity will ever come around again for the Tree Hill Ravens." Whitey had played a piece of commentary, recorded on a tape. He turned it off and looked at his team.

"That was 18 years ago... Most of you weren't even born yet. Back then I didn't know there will be only one chance to erase those words. This chance... Your life is a long time. If you lose, you lose, but don't lose like this way, playing selfish, bickering with each other on the court. I promise you. It'll stay with you... It'll stay with you." said Whitey in anger and sadness both.

When the half time was almost over the boys started walking back to the court. Lucas caught up with Skills "man I talked to Nate... It had something to do with Haley. But he'll play now.. I know" Skills sighed.

Nathan was backing back to the court when Haley called him out. "Oh god baby are you okay!!! I was so worried." Nathan hugged her tight. Haley brushed a tear award from her cheeks "honey everything's fine... Don't worry now. And go play like Nathan Scott would. I want to tell my son about how his dad won the state championship." she kissed him and then she gently pushed him towards the court.

-x-

Nathan had come out on fire of the second half, taking the ball to the hole on the Raven's first three possessions. The Pontiac's lead was cut to 9.

" A steal from Lucas Scott and the Raven's are heating up... Oh Another dunk from Jarvis.. Lead back to 11... Taylor knocks the ball away!... He is not called Skills for no reason!!!" Mouth comment from behind the mic.

Lucas heaved a long pass to Nathan Scott. Nathan slamed it with authority. The brothers shared a fist bump. A few seconds later Nathan again stole the ball passed it to Skills to Lucas who laye it in.

"What teamwork!!!... And the lead now only by 5" Mouths excitement Blared through the speakers.

Time running out for the 3rd period. 6 minutes left in the game... Skills to Lucas, to Nathan... And another basket, raving right back into Pontiac's lead once again.

In the early 4th quarter, the Ravens got themselves a ball game. Tree Hills Ravens had whittled the once-commandinv Pontiac lead down back to 5 now. Nathan, Lucas and skills teamwork small had really turned it in in the 2nd half, leading the team's comeback. It might just have been the greatest turnaround in the state championship history.

"LET'S Go RAVEN'S!!" chants went again throughout the crowd. Lucas had blocked quite a few important Pontiac shots. The boys had shot as many three pointers as possible to bring up the game. Hayes tried to the hoop, but rejected by Nathan. Raven had the ball back. "Birds trail by 2, 23 seconds left." mouth announced.

As the boys went for a drinks break Whitey proudly said "You have made a hell of a comeback. Played as a team. Even if we lose this thing, it's still a damn fine moral victory... Now maybe that's okay with you. Maybe you won't look back and tell your grandkids about the state championship you almost won."

"No way!! We're winning this game, right Luke??" said Nathan bursting with enthusiasm and adrenaline.

Lucas smirked at his brother "Damn right we are winning this!!" giving his brother a high five.

-x-

Whitey explained the final strategy to the boys and asked Nathan to go for the final 3 pointer.

"Say what you will about the ravages of sports in this corporate age, where overpaid athletes expect prima donna treatment. But... There is still something so unifying about sports at its purest form." said Mouth, his word of wisdom blasting though the microphone and resonating through the stadium. Brooke proudly smiled at her friends deep words.

"On 3. 1..2...3.." "RAVENS !! The team shouted.

"hey all it means nothing if you can't hit the shot." Lucas reminded Nathan

"Sounds fimiliar" said Nathan, remembering he had said the exact same words to Luke once when he had missed the final winning shot, resulting them to losing game.

10,00 people, stood in unison as the Ravens needed a basket to tie and force overtime, or a 3 pointer to win it.

-x-

Nathan had the ball out top... 20 seconds left... _What it's gonna be?_ _"OK_ Partner, just breathe. Can't have you popping another jock right now" Brooke joked to Haley, without tearing her eyes from the court, as they stood at the corner of the court, cheering for their team.

10 seconds left on the clock now... Nathan kicks it to Skills... Now 5 seconds left... Skills passes back to Nathan, Nathan catches it. Nathan drives to the hoop and then suddenly passes to Lucas for a 3 pointer and a win.

As the ball went to Lucas the world had seemed to go into slow motion. All eyes were at Lucas, the whole stadium held their breaths. Haley looked like she would pass out again. Brooke's was staring at Lucas, her heart racing at the speed of light. Lucas looked at her for a nano second an her blink in faith.

Lucan threw the ball from beyond the 3 pointer line and it flew towards the hoop and went right through the hole giving Raven's their final winning 3 pointer.

"Lucas Scott drains a 3 pointer at the buzzer!! ... His timing is unbelievable!!!!" Mouth shrieked through the microphone.

The whole stadium broke into a cheer. Lucas dropped on to his knees, raised his arms in a victorious pump and howled at the victory...

The whole team jumped on him, celebrating their victory. Brooke and Haley let out a shrill, hugged each other, jumping.. Rachel joined in from behind.

They all ran to the court the meet the boys, Haley launches herself into Nathan's arms and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Brooke ran to Lucas and hugged him. He picked her during the hug, swinging her around in the air and laughing victoriously as she squeaked. "See broody!! Your dream came true.." she beamed with dimples on her cheeks and twinkle in her eyes. He smiled at her "Brooke.. _Our dream came true..."_


	14. Chapter 14

_Paul Bryant once said, "Winning isn't everything, but it_ _beats anything that comes in second."_

Today, the Ravens exactly knew what he meant.

The Ravens had become the State Champions. It was a dream come true. A common dream seen by many, that had a different meaning for each and everyone of them. To some it meant making their parents proud, to some it meant breaking stereotypes, to some it was a college scholarship and to some,it meant winning the world itself.

To Nathan it meant proving himself to his father, achieving something Dan didn't. To Whitey,it was erasing some of his past mistakes and regrets, rewriting the fate of the Ravens. To Lucas, it was bittersweet, it was a last chance to be a part of something great, and to bid farewell to the first love of his life, the perfect way, that he could have ever imagined. Yes, Ravens had finally won the championship. They all believed they could, but it still felt so unbelievable.

-x-

There was a bustle in the locker room. Toasts were raised to the Ravens, to Victory, to Whitey and to Lucas. Lucas had been awarded the MOP trophy. Most Outstanding Player of the match, and he so very well was. He had blocked some crucial shots of the Pontiacs, created some very important partnerships with Skills and Nathan and shot some outstanding baskets. And well, the winning shot, oh what a shot it was! What an incredible timing. That final winning shot was certainly going down the history of state championship basketball.

Nathan looked so proud. Who could ever imagine, that Nathan could be proud of someone else becoming the MOP, and that too, his half brother Lucas. But he was. He hugged him and clapped his back "you did well, old man!" he said jovially. "You didn't do bad yourself little brother" Lucas paused and smirked "that is in the second half."

-x-

You could breathe victory in the air of their little town, Tree Hill. There was a flutter in everyone's heart. A flutter of joy, a flutter of pride. There was a flutter in Lucas' heart too, but he knew, it wasn't the good flutter.

Lucas Parked his car in the parking lot. He saw Haley and Brooke at a distance. Worried, he called out Haley. "What are you girls going here? Are you alright Hales?"

"Yes Luke,I am fine... I had a little pain during the game." she scrunched her face. Seeing the worried look on her best friend's face she quickly added "I saw a doctor at the hospital near the stadium. He said everything was fine. I feel fine right now, but I just wanted to check with my OB-GYN once."

"Oh god Hales!, so that's the reason you guys were missing from the first half of the match. Where is Nathan?" he looked around, knowing Nathan's instincts were absolutely right during the game.

"Oh no Luke, he doesn't know... And lets keep it that way. This victory means a lot to him, he is with the boys, celebrating." Lucas gave her a disapproving glare. "And anyways, the doctor said I was perfectly fine, my reports were all normal and I feel great right now, so no point dampening his spirits for nothing...right?" Haley smiled remembering her the smile on her husband's face.

"Okay fine, but promise me, you will tell me if there anything to worry about" Lucas was worried but none the less he respected Haley's wish.

"But what are you doing here Mr. MOP? Why aren't you with the boys?" Brooke interrupted the two best friends, furrowing her brows, wondering if Karen was alright.

"Oh! ... Umm no, I- I just came to get mom's prescriptions filled." his heart fluttering a little more as he lied. "You guys carry on, I just..uh... forgot the prescriptions in the car. I'll see you in a bit." he said masking his nervousness.

-x-

As Haley and Brooke walked towards the hospital building, both agreed that Lucas acted a bit weirdly. "Maybe winning's got into his head already" Brooke joked and kinked her brow. Lucas was at a safe distance from the girls. Haley and Brooke were crossing the road, when Haley slightly stumbled on her undone shoe lace, so she bent down to tie it.

Lucas was on the other side of the road when he saw a black Cadillac, recklessly speeding in Haley's direction. He yelled out her name in horror. Brooke looked at him and saw the Panic in his eyes, she looked at the direction where his eyes were fixed, she saw the car dangerously racing towards Haley.

Brooke pulled Haley out of the path of the monstrous car, just in time. The car missed them by a hair's breadth. Brooke had felt the gush of air on her face when the car passed them. "You asshole!" Brooke yelled behind the zigzagging car, her heart, racing at the thought of what could have just happened. She turned her attention to her terror-stricken friend. "Are you alright?" ... "umm... god...yes.. I think so... damn it! How didn't I see that coming?" Haley stammered, involuntarily caressing her baby bump.

Lucas had seen the car racing, and with that raced his heart. Haley had barely missed the hit. The raging roar of the engine, the precarious velocity of the car and the screeching of the tyres were all too much for his poor fluttering heart. The lights started fading in front of his eyes. Until, it completely blacked out.

-X-

Brooke and Haley hastened, following the gurney carrying their lifeless friend "it's a code blue!" yelled the nurse. A group of doctors came running to him "get a crash cart!" the attending yelled to one of her interns. Soon electrode pads were attached to Lucas' chest. Haley was speechless, shocked out of her wits at how the events had turned in what looked like a fraction of a second, when suddenly Brooke spoke up "he has HCM" saying to herself, her voice croaked as she spoke. But she was loud enough for the doctors to hear that important piece of information "Quick, push 1 of epi and 2 of atropine...charge to 100!...CLEAR!"

-x-

Lucas was sitting on a park bench, the whole park was empty. He could see no one around. It was dead silent. He looked to his left, not a soul in sight. He looked to his right and was dumbfound. There was Keith, sitting besides him, in all his leisure.

Keith! his dead uncle! was sitting besides him, in flesh and bone, smiling at him. "Keith!" Lucas pulled his uncle into a hug. "Hey kiddo!" Keith smiled at his nephew's ecstatic expressions. Lucas pulled back from the hug and then it hit him. "Where I am? ...I am dead?" he looked at Keith curiously. "eh! Not exactly..." he said lightly and stood up and started walking leisurely.

"Keith! Where are you going?" Lucas sprinted to follow him. "Is this heaven?" asked the inquisitive Lucas. "Ummm... I don't think so" Said Keith with a playful smile. "This sucks!" Lucas gave him a frustrated glare.

They walked through the park when Lucas sighed "I miss you Keith, it's good that now I can stay with you." Keith furrowed his brows "why the hell would you want to stay here?" Frustrated, Lucas replied "Obviously to be with you." Keith rolled his eyes at him "I'm flattered, but you see I am a dead, there is no point flattering me" Lucas sighed "I have screwed up too many people's lives. I have messed up too many relations, mine and other's. I guess the world is better off without me." Keith looked at him sadly, "follow me kid."

Keith opened a door, and behind it was their School corridor, bustling with high schoolers. His eyes fell on a guy wearing a letterman jacket. The guy smacked a cheerleader's ass on his way to another girl. the other jocks laughed at his act and high-fived him. The guy then pushed another cheerleader towards a locker and started kissing her, feeling her ass.

As the guy turned to leave with the cheerleader in his arm, that's when recognition dawned on Lucas' face, it was Nathan! "What the..." he stopped mid-sentence, remembering his uncle's presence. Keith snorted "yes.. what the..." Lucas looked at him quizzically, "What the hell happened to him?" he asked. "Well, you weren't there in his life, so how could have this douchebag brother of your's ever met a fabulous girl like our Haley?" Lucas' face twisted, "So they never met?" Lucas asked in shock. "No, you were the bridge between their worlds. But you weren't there in this world. So, their worlds never collided with each other's, they never met, and without her support, he never emancipated himself from Dan and Deb,and remained a douchebag." Keith shrugged.

Keith started walking towards the door again. Lucas caught up with him "Come on!they could have met without my help too. They are Naley! They are destined to be together" he said, not believing that Naley could not have happened."eh! maybe" Keith said playfully and opened the door to exit the school building. Lucas was getting irritated by his playful tone. As he followed Keith to the school grounds he saw Keith loking at a girl sitting there, on the bench, a gothic girl.

Lucas scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Is that Brooke? Now what the hell happened to her?" he asked, not able to imagine Brooke, void of colors. "why don't you go ask her?" Keith suggested. Lucas looked unsure but Keith encouraged him. He slowly walked towards her, taking in her looks. This was definitely not his cheery. A harshness on her face, not a hint of smile, no dimples and no shimmer in her eyes. "Hey,Brooke?" he called her hesitantly. She looked at him, her features getting harsher "get away from me" she hissed. "what happened?"he asked, in shock. "how many times do I have to tell you... GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed at him.

Lucas stumbled back, in shock, Brooke had never spoken to him like this, with such hatred. He turned to Keith,stared at him in horror. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he yelled. Keith shrugged "this is the world, without Lucas Scott" Lucas pulled his hair in frustration "What about the real life?" Keith tucked his hands in the pockets of his jacket and smirked "real life is still there" and he started walking away. Lucas huffed and jogged to catch up with him.

-x-

"He is not responding to the CPR Dr. Tanner" said the intern. "push another epi and 40 units of vasopressin" ordered Dr. Tanner. "Charge to 250...CLEAR!"

-x-

They were in his house. Lucas looked at Keith nervously. They opened Karen's bedroom door and found Karen sobbing in Andy's arms. They slowly walked to the foot of the bed and silently watched her cry. "She blames herself for letting you play. She is feeling so helpless now. You are lying on a hospital bed and she can't even be with you because of her condition." Lucas winced "it's all my fault. I didn't take the pills" He confessed. Keith shot him a look "that was a very stupid thing to do" Lucas frowned "I was trying to win state championship... anyways, are spirits allowed to call people stupid?" he said squinting at Keith. "I am dead. I can say whatever the hell I want" Keith whispered playfully. "Yeah well, it wasn't very nice!" Lucas huffed. Keith rolled his eyes at him "ah well, not taking your pills wasn't very nice, either" and looked back at Karen. "Yes, I know, but you don't have to call me stupid" Lucas squinted in frustration. Keith squeezed is eyes shut and shook his head, still finding it hard to believe, that Lucas would do something so stupid.

He huffed and his eyes moved to Andy, "I never thought I'll ever say this, but I am glad he is here." he sighed. Lucas looked at Keith and his glared turned soft "yeah, he is a good guy, but she misses you, you know" Keith looked at him and gave him a kind smile "I know she does. and yes Andy is a good. He loves her a lot. Karen deserves to be happy." Lucas looked back at his sobbing mother and sighed, finally accepting the not taking his pills was stupid. "So... what if I don't wake up?" he asked slowly. Keith cocked his head "i don't know... you tell me?" Lucas rolled his eyes in exasperation "you don't know...you know for a spirit, you suck at this!" he pressed his lips. Keith huffed "what do you want me to say?" Lucas was getting really irked by all the ambiguity. "well I wanna know if there's a heaven, I wanna know about eternal life and all that stuff... I wanna know..." he huffed and looked at Keith, his face softened "I wanna know if we're ever gonna see each other again?" he said softly. Keith looked at him, sadness in his eyes, he shrugged "well,we are seeing each other know, right?" Lucas rolls is eyes again "oh man! you really such at this, Keith." Keith pouted at him "alright, get out" signalling towards the door. They took a last look at Karen and left her room.

-x-

"No pulse yet" said the intern, now worried for his patient. "How long has it been?"asked Dr. Tanner. "17 mins" answered the intern. Brooke watched in horror, Haley held Nathan hand and kept praying. "push another epi, lidocaine and amiodarone each... charge to 300...CLEAR!"

-x-

Lucas and Keith were in the cemetery. There was a broken Brooke, standing in front of a grave, tears running down her face."Whose grave is she standing at?" Lucas asked, looking at Brooke. Keith put his arm around Lucas' shoulder "You weren't there in this world,Luke, so never went back into the school. Peyton got shot, and bled to death that fateful day. Brooke never forgave herself for leaving her behind. She blames herself for the death of her best friend." Lucas' face screwed at the news. He looked at the tombstone. It read, ' _Peyton Elisabeth SAWYER. July 12,1988 - March 1,2006'._ Lucas looked distressed. "I don't like this world,Keith. I can't be here." he said creasing his forehead, and Keith sympathetically led him off the cemetery grounds.

 _-x-_

Keith and Lucas walked in to the hospital. Lucas, silent for the first time since he met Keith. "What are you thinking Kid?" he gave his shoulder a nudge. Lucas came out of his thoughts and sighed, "There friendship was a legend..." Keith looked at him quizzically. Lucas clarified "Brooke and Peyton...they were best friends, loved each other like sisters...and I ruined that too" hissed Lucas, angry at his doing. Keith looked at him with seriousness in his eyes "Did you?" Lucas looked at him, his brows furrowed "what do you mean? he questioned. " nevermind, look!" Keith pointed at a bed. Lucas raised his eyes to the bed and saw himself lying there.

He walked closer to the bed. He saw his own pale,lifeless face. He was hooked to a heart rate monitor, which was flat-lined. He saw himself surrounded by doctors, trying to resuscitate him. "No pulse" said the intern, pressing the diaphragm of the stethoscope on Lucas' chest. "Time?" asked the attending "26 minutes" answered the intern,checking the clock.

Lucas' eyes drifted from his uninhabited body to Haley and Nathan. Nathan had held her close, and was looking a Lucas' body with glistened eyes. Haley saying some sort of a prayer, she was never very religious, so it surprised Lucas. His eyes wandered to Brooke. he let a small, satisfactory smile slip his lips. She was wearing her normal colorful clothes, had the usual softness in her features. But there was no smile on her face nor there was a twinkle in her eyes. Her hazel eyes were blank. she was muttering something. Lucas walked closer to her and heard her saying "Breathe broody breathe, please... you have got to breath..." his face fell. "you have to wake up... for Karen... wake up Karen Luke... she needs you... wake up broody..breath" Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He looked back at the doctors "start a crystalloid, and give me an epi, NaCO2 and calcium chloride." the doctor pushed the injections and charged the defibrillator again "CLEAR!"

-x-

Luke found himself in the cemetery again. This time, walking towards Keith's grave "Geez! what does a guy have to do to get some flowers once in a while?" keith joked to remove the tension from the air. "Sorry" Lucas crinkled his nose. "Mom really wants to come, but it is hard for her. And now, she is on bed rest." he said sadly thinking about his mother again. "And what about you?" Keith asked with a kind smile. Lucas didn't meet his eyes "I just figured... it was a waste of time." Keith chuckled and nodded. Guilt shadowed Lucas' features. "Look, I didn't believe when Nathan said...you rescued him" he looked at Keith, trying to see his reaction. Seeing nothing readable, he continued "because... I didn't believe in you." feeling guilty as he said it. "When you died...I didn't believe in the idea of you" Keith smiled and nodded understandingly. "its okay Luke, I didn't come her to make you believe in me. I came here to make you believe in you... You know, you've got a lot of good things in this life, Luke... You got Family, friends...Love... Those are the things, that are worth believing in." Lucas looked at him defeatedly.

"Love" he chuckled dryly. "I have no idea about that anymore Keith... I have no idea where my love-life is taking me. I had loved Peyton since the day I saw her, but fate kept us apart." the shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Then I met Brooke, she was just...extraordinary... I fell in love with her. I thought she was the one. But that didn't work out, either. So, when Peyton told me she loved me I thought maybe this is it, maybe we were really destined to be together, but now... I don't know anything anymore. I don't know, what is happening to her. It's like I don't know her anymore. Honestly, I it's like i don't know myself anymore. I am worried about her...and for myself." he said with a sadness in his voice.

Keith smiled at him empathetically. "Luke, love is simple, we people tend to make it complicated. There are two kinds of love, Luke. One, where you fall in love with a person, another where you fall in love with the idea of the person." Lucas' forehead creased, not really understanding what Keith's words meant. "You are lost, I agree. Everyone is, at one point or the other. But in your heart, you have it all figured out, trust me. Luke, love is beautiful, don't run away from it... Its nurtures you into a better person." Keith smiled, thinking of Karen.

Keith and Lucas silently walked through the cemetery. "Keith, is there a heaven?" he asked breaking the silence. Keith smirked "i don't know, is there?" Lucas looked at him with disbelief "you know you really suck at this" he mocked him. He shook his head and smiled gently "because if there is...I.. was kinda wondering if i could go with you. "Well Luke, that's up to you" Keith sighed "the future right now is.. ummm.. it's unwritten... But I want you to understand, if you go back, there are going to be tough time, you know?... some heartache and pain. Some unpredictable situations, some tough decisions to make... But there also will be love, laughter... uh.. a-a life full of accomplishments... It's up to you." Lucas nodded, understanding what Keith said.

He looked up and saw they had reached Peyton's grave again. He knitted his eyebrows "who's the woman at Peyton's grave?" Keith turned to looked at her. "Someone who used to know her... But its not Peyton's grave." Keith informed him. "What do you mean" Lucas asked, not able to tear his eyes off the woman. "Well, Peyton lived, because you saved her that day." Lucas, unwillingly tore his eyes from the woman and looked at Keith. "So whose grave is it?" Keith looked at him with seriousness marking his face. "it's your grave,Luke...if that's what you choose." Lucas looked back at the grave and then at the woman,and asked "and the woman?" Keith looked back at the woman. "I don't Know Luke. You tell me" Lucas looked at him with frustration "Man! you are seriously doing this again?" Keith Looked at him "I seriously don't know, Luke."

He looked back at the woman. He noticed something strange. She was wearing white. He felt he had seen her before...But where?...He wanted to see her face, but the sunlight hit her in such an angle, that her face wasn't visible to him from his distance. "I think I have seen her before" he whispered to himself. He walked towards the grave. The woman in white started walking away. He called her out "Excuse me!", but the woman didn't stop. Lucas started feeling anxious at once, it was something he had experienced before, a deja vu. he sprinted to follow her. By the time he reached, she was gone. "The angel in white!" he breathed out. He remembered her from his dream. He had seen her in his dreams. Even then he couldn't see her Face, after walking up he tried to see her face again, but failed. Everything he felt that night came gushing back to him. This was not a dream, that night didn't feel like a dream either...

-x-

The doctors were giving up. It had been 32 minutes,that they had been trying to resuscitate Lucas with no success. They had tried everything. They were left to their last resort.

Brooke stood at Lucas' feet, she touched him and whispered "Lucas, please...please breath ...please ... for Karen...you know, Peyton must be so worried right now. Wake up for her... look at Tutorwife, she is so stressed, its not good for the baby, wake up for your nephew, Luke...wake up for me Broody."

"Okay Brown, one last around... of Epi, 1 of vasopressin and 1 of magnesium ... charge to 350...CLEAR!"

-x-

Lucas walked in to Keith's garage. Keith was working on the Camry, that they both had last worked on together. Keith looked up "So, who was she?" he asked raising his brows. Lucas shook his head and chuckled "You'll think I'm crazy" Keith looked at him quizzically. "She was the angel from my dream." Keith snorted at him "what?" Lucas smirked "See! I told you, you'll think I'm crazy...Well, a had this dream the other night, I saw this angel in white, but she disappeared before I could see her face... just like she disappeared today." Lucas' face contorted in frustration. "When I woke up from that dream that night, it felt so real. I felt...umm... I felt so much...so many things. ...Today seeing her leave, all those feelings came back... What does this mean, Keith? Who is she?"

Keith looked at him and took a deep breath. "I don't have the answers, Luke. May be you need to go back to find out the answers." he smiled kindly. Lucas thought of everything he had seen today, his mom, Nathan, Haley, Brooke...and the Angel. He knew he had to go back for everyone, he had to go back for himself. He smiled "I have to go back,Keith" he said. Keith chuckled "Are you sure?" Lucas looked at Keith with confident eyes "I _want_ to go back" he said, almost in a whisper and smiled at how good it felt to say those words, at how sure he was.

Keith smile at him brightly, happy with his answer. "okay then!" he huffed "I guess this is the hard part... it's time for me to go now" he smiled sadly. Lucas miserable at the thought "but, I don't want you to go" his voice, husky with tears "god!.. I am gonna miss you so much" he said blinking back his tears. "why?... I'm with you every day" Keith replied with a smiled and pulled Lucas into a hug, one last time " besides" he cleared his throat, "we'll see each other again" Lucas sniffled pulling back from the hug he asked "we will?" Keith smiled "You believe that." Keith cleared his throat once again, trying to control his emotions. He picked up the car battery charger and chuckled "now...uh...this is gonna hurt a little." he pursed his lips and then put the battery clips near lucas's chest "I love you,kid" he said and before Lucas could say anything he electrocuted him.

"Sinus brady!" said the intern excitedly, every doctor and nurse sighed in relief. "Great we have a pulse!p

* * *

 _Author's Note: You might be thinking this chapter is too much like the original episode and yes, I agree, it is. This was one of the very few episodes that I liked in season 4. But I always wanted to rewrite a few scenes, that I didn't like (read Peyton scenes). I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N** : I want to thank you all, for all your great reviews. It really means a lot to me that you are liking the story so far. Today's chapter shows a softer side to Dan and Peyton. As much as I hate them both, I still feel no one is just black or white, it's always gray. So, I hope you will enjoy reading it and not hate me for today's chapter. Keep reviewing... Love you all!_

 _(P. S. White, black or gray, Peyton is still a bitch, let's just agree to that unanimously!)_

* * *

"We have a pulse!", the words hitting Brooke, like the powerful, yet so calm waves of an ocean. As she soaked up the words, she felt herself tremble. First time in the past 37 minutes a tear rolled down her cheek, and with that came another. Once the tears started, she didn't know how to stop them. For the first time in 37 minutes, she let herself realize what had happened.

Haley had freed herself from Nathan's embrace as soon as she hear those words, she had hugged her best friend's still limp but breathing body as soon as she the doctors left his side. She pressed her ear on his chest and heard the faint lub-dub of Lucas' heart, as if confirming the news herself.

She pulled herself up from the yet unconscious Lucas, wiping her tear-filled eyes, she turned around. Her eyes fell on Brooke, her body trembling, her arms wrapped around herself tightly, lips quivering and tears flowing like a perennial stream. Haley rushed to her friend and encased her in a soothing hug. She knew what Brooke was going through. She knew what it felt like to see the one you love, on a hospital bed, hanging between life and death. Not very long ago, she had seen Nathan fighting for his life, in this very hospital. The very thought of it sent shivers through her body. She quickly pushed the thought behind her head, like she always did, whenever it came back haunt her.

Finding comfort in Haley's arms, Brooke, finally found in her, the strength to stop her tears and control her emotions. She felt, she had exposed too much already, but right now, she didn't care.

-x-

Lucas was shifted to a private room, doctors hovering over him, attaching him to several machines, a yellowish liquid running through his canula. Dr. Tanner came to them, asking for a family member. "I'm his brother" Nathan said as they walked to the corner, away from the girls. "Is he gonna be alright?" Nathan asked, wanting to know, yet dreading the answer. The kind doctor gave him a sympathetic nod "we have started his heart, his breathing is normal now." the doctor paused, trying to figure out how to tell the rest of it to the teenager standing in front of him. Nathan felt relief wash over him for a second before he felt a 'but' hanging somewhere in the air. He stared at the doctor intently, "but?" he said, feeling a shiver of the impending news take over his body. "His heart wasn't beating for 37 minutes. That's 37 minutes of oxygen deprivation in his brain. This could have caused some brain damage, but we cannot confirm any of it until he wakes up." Dr. Tanner explained as professionally as he could. He might have spent his whole life, fighting death in this hospital, but seeing such a young person, fighting for life was always hard for the middle aged man, but keeping the professional façade on was his duty. Seeing Nathan run his trembling hands through his hair, he felt like giving a little hope to the poor kid, unprofessional, but sometimes it's just what people need, a little hope. "Don't worry, we have seen worse cases waking up just fine and in fact it was very lucky, that the heart-attack happened right outside the hospital. So, there was no delay in starting his treatment. Right now let's just wait for him to wake up, rest we will figure out later." he said, gently patting his shoulder, before he was called in for another patient.

-x-

Brooke had had a terrible few weeks. First discovering Karen in a pool of blood then finding Haley on the bathroom floor, quivering in pain and that very night Haley almost getting killed by the car. And before she could recover from that, Lucas blacking out right in from of her eyes.

The image of him, crumbling to the ground still fresh in her mind, caused her to tremble again. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head to get rid of the image. "Are you guys staying?" she asked Nathan, who was still in a haze, by all the information he had just received. "Nate!" she shook him a little, pulling him out of his eerie thoughts.

Brooke's heart constricted seeing Nathan's face. "What did the doctor say?" she asked nervously. "He is fine now. They are just waiting for him to wake up" he informed, omitting the rest of the information. There was no point burdening everyone with it. Brooke sighed in relief "so are you guys staying with him?" she asked again. "Yes!" Nathan and Haley replied in unison. Neither of them could think of leaving him. Nathan, because he knew, what could be the consequences of his of the attack, and Haley, because once, she had a fight with Lucas, and she was not with her best friend when he had in a coma after a car crash and she never completely forgave herself for that. Brooke nodded, "okay... Haley, I think you should call Peyton and inform her. I'll go and check on Karen."

Between all the catastrophes, no one had the time nor sensibility to inform Peyton. They might not be friends anymore, but they had been friends too for Brooke to not know that this news was going to devastate Peyton, but she was the girlfriend after all, she had the right to know. Haley and Nathan shared a look, before she nodded. Brooke took a last look at Lucas before she walked out of the room, dreading her next stop, Karen's house.

-x-

It had been four days since the tragedy, Lucas was still in coma. With every passing day, Nathan's fear grew for his elder brother. It was eating him up, but he knew he couldn't share it with anyone. Haley was pregnant and Lucas' cardiac attack was enough shock for her, she didn't need anymore stress. Dan was the only one who knew about the whole situation. As he was one of Lucas' legal parents and Karen couldn't visit the hospital, Dan had signed all the consent forms.

Dan Scott had never been known for his kindness or thoughtfulness, but seeing his son lying there, had tugged his heart. Of all things he should have given Lucas, he gave him HCM. He might not have been a good father, but he was a father none the less. Receiving the news that the son he abandoned, the son he was now getting to know a little might not ever wake up, or may wake up with permanent brain damage, had broken him down. He felt it was his fault that Lucas was there.

Seeing his father break down was peculiar for Nathan. Nathan had walked up to his father during his vulnerable moment and supported him. Later, Nathan had asked him not to mention any of it to anyone. Dan agreed that neither Haley nor Karen needed anymore stress in their condition.

-x-

It had been four days that Brooke last visited Lucas. She didn't want a confrontation with Peyton. She didn't know if Peyton would be comfortable with her being there, actually, she _knew,_ Peyton wouldn't be and no one needed to see a shouting match in a hospital. She spent most of her time with Karen, consoling her and forcing her to eat whatever little she could.

She was walking to her car from Karen's door. Brooke slid into the driver's seat of her car, when her phone rang. "hi, how is he?" she asked. "the same... How are you?" Haley asked from the other side. "hmm.. I am fine, Karen's having a hard time." she paused, then sighed, "how is Peyton holding up?" Brooke had been wanting to ask that for the last four days, but never knew how to. "She hasn't visited him yet, Brooke. The last I spoke to her was four days ago. Since then, her phone is switched off." Brooke pursed her lips and closed her eyes, sighing. She knew very well about Peyton's escapist tendencies. They talked for a little while before Brooke hung up and started her engine.

-x-

Brooke walked into the private room, finding Lucas the same as she left him four days ago. Haley looked up to see her friend and gave her a sad smile. As Brooke walked closer to the bed, Haley stood up, she gave Brooke's arm a small squeeze and walked out of the room, giving Brooke some privacy.

"Hey broody! Wats up?" she said, sitting on the chair besides his bed. " Wow! you are broody even when you are asleep...Umm... I know I haven't visited you once in four days, but Peyton would have freaked out if I was here and your girlfriend can be a bitch I hope you know that." she fussed with his blanket, not knowing what to do with her hands. "not that I can't kick her ass, I hope you know that too." she smirked and kinked her eyebrow, as if he could see her. Her smirked soon transformed into a sad sigh "you know you really need to wake up now. Karen is freaking out... I think she is going to pop a baby anytime... And seriously dude, I am not good around babies." she looked a his pale face, thinking if he can hear any of it. _What if he was able to hear her?_ _She wouldn't want him to hear sadness in her voice._ The thought made her mock some cheerfulness in her voice "And anyways, you brood enough when you are awake, you don't need to be in a coma to emphasize it anymore. So you better just stop being such an attention seeker and get up before I kick your ass." She looked down at her entwined fingers and finally gave in and held his hand. Feeling the warmth of his hand gave her some hope. She sat there, looking at his pale hands, wordless, just holding them. A while later, she looked up at his face and sighed "I have to go now... But I'll see you later." she gave his hand a squeeze before gently keeping it back besides him. She got up and walked towards the door, Skills had been standing at the entrance, looking at her. They exchanged a weak smile and he gave her a slight squeeze on her shoulder before she left the room.

-x-

Brooke walked uncomfortably with her hands tucked in her jacket. She was here, but she didn't know why, she didn't know what to say, or what would happen. She inhaled deeply and prepared herself for the conversation.

"Thought I'd found you here." she said softly. She waited for a response but didn't get any. She sighed and walked towards the boundary wall below the bridge and sat besides the curly-haired blonde.

She had done this umpteen times the past, but today it just felt strange. She fidgeted with her position. In the past she would have sat as close as possible wrapping her arm around her best friend, but that was the past. Today, she made sure there was enough distance between them.

Unsure of what to say, she stared at the greenery in front of her, "I remember finding you here, after your mom died." Still remembering that moment, filled her heat with sorrow. "That was eight years ago" she sighed.

Peyton looked at her, "so much has changed in these eight years, yet I find myself here again and again." Brooke sighed and met her ex- best friend's eyes. "It's not going to be like that this time Peyton." Peyton broke the eye contact and fixed her eyes somewhere afar, in the lushness, "It is always like that, they either die on me or leave me. Mom, Ellie, Jake, Derek, dad" Brooke huffed with irritation "Peyton, you seriously have to stop blaming Larry for leaving you. .. He leaves for work, to make sure you have a better life, and anyways, you just had to ask him once to stay and he would have. He loves you, he is not like my parents who don't give a shit if I live or die." Peyton blaming her dad, had always irked Brooke, but being a friend she never said anything. But today, she was already drained off of any patience and had none left for this crap. She cursed herself for lecturing about this, at such an inappropriate time. This was the time she needed support, not any lecture. "Listen, you won't lose Lucas like you lost your mom and Ellie" she said softly. Peyton looked back at her ex-friend with sadness in her eyes "like a lost you?" Brooke pursed her lips at her words, and looked away "I am still here" she said in a low, raspy voice, not knowing what to else to say.

Brooke had been Peyton's support through every crisis of her life and she genuinely missed the security she felt with her. "Can't we be friends again? Please?" Peyton asked expectantly. Brooke bit her lower lip, hearing the unexpected request. _What was she supposed to say? What did Peyton expect her to say?_

"Sure" said Brooke, not meeting her eyes, but knowing, that's what Peyton needed to hear right now. Hope glittered in Peyton's eyes "like before?", she pushed her luck. Brooke shook her head and let out a remorseful chuckle at the sadness of the situation. "I'm sorry, Peyton. I don't think so." she sighed. " 'like before'... is long gone." Peyton's face fell, the hopeful smile vanished. "Yeah" she murmured and looked away.

Brooke sat there silently, for a while, not knowing what to say next. She swallowed the knot in her throat. "You should go, visit him." she said softly. Peyton didn't reply. Brooke looked at her and repeated "Peyton, you should visit him. He needs you there." Peyton sighed, "I can't... I can't do this again. I have done this too many times for a lifetime. I know, he is gonna die on me... I can't handle any of it again."

Brooke felt her angry, angry that Peyton would even think like that. "Why would you say such a horrible thing, Peyton? Why would you even think about him dying?" she said, controlling her distress. Peyton looked straight into her eyes "because he will. I know." she said flatly, already accepting the worst.

Brooke felt sick in her stomach at Peyton's pessimism. "I don't know what else to say to you, Peyton, all I know is you should be with him right now." Not receiving any response from Peyton she sighed and got up "I have to go now... He has always been there for you, I hope you'll find it in yourself, to be there for him."

-x-

On the sixth day, Lucas had come out of his coma. He was weak and frail, but he was alive. Nathan had finally felt himself breathe properly in days, when the doctor's informed him, that Lucas was fortunate enough to not have endured any permanent brain damage. Peyton had finally visited him, when she heard of him regaining his consciousness. Haley hated her for being absent, but refrained from expressing it as she didn't want to hurt Lucas. Brooke had kept her distance and stayed with Karen instead. Brooke had made Haley, sneak her phone in to Lucas' room, so that Karen could video chat with her son. Finally, seeing Lucas recover had put everyone at rest.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note :** This chapter is majorly Brucas, I know you all have been waiting for it. Well, no, they aren't back yet, but soon... I promise. And I know last couple of chapters were a little shorter, so I hope, this one will make up for those. Hope you enjoy it._

 _(P. S. Please don't hate me for the ending.)_

* * *

 _" **She smiled, and there it was again, that aching pressure in his chest. Love, or a heart attack. Kind of the same thing."**_ — Kristan Higgins

 **-x-**

It had been exactly 37 days, that his heart had stopped, for 37 minutes. Lucas stood in his school corridor, looking around, taking in the sense of being. Tree Hill High was one of the biggest parts of his life, and not being here for such a long interval, made him feel like a part of him was missing. Standing back here, he felt so at home, yet it felt all so different. Coming back to school, after such a long time, felt strange. And why wouldn't it be, his life had indeed changed after his heart attack and he knew it can never be the same again. Being back here, reminded him, that he couldn't be a carefree teenager, ever again. A sense of loss engulfed him and all of a sudden, he didn't want to be here. He tried to shake off his grief and recalled his heart-attack. Lucas had been here that day, with Keith. He remembered it so clearly, every bit of it. Today, standing here again, he missed Keith, he missed him so much. He closed his eyes and felt Keith standing besides him "I'm with you every day, Luke". His words gave him strength to face it all. It always did. He smiled as he heard Keith whisper the words, he felt better, stronger.

-x-

He opened his eyes and found Haley and Brooke staring at him. "Damn it! You could have just given me another heart attack." he kept his hand on his chest,mocking pain. Brooke gasped and Haley smacked his arm. Lucas laughed at their reaction. "Sorry! Too soon?... And anyways Hales, you shouldn't be smacking a guy who just had an heart attack." Lucas joked, wrinkling his nose. "The guy who just had an heart attack,also shouldn't be roaming around in school." Brooke pointed out, raising her right brow. Lucas gave her a sad smile "you know, It's not like I can ever run a marathon or something again, but the doctor said I can get back to a relatively normal life."

Brooke but her lips, regretting, bringing up the topic. "Welcome back, broody!" she smiled softly at him. Haley pulled him into a bear hug "Yes,it's so nice to have to back, Luke!... School sucked without you." Brooke swatted Haley's ass "I have been joined at your hip all this time turtorwife, and now, you are telling Broody that school sucked without him... I feel insulted!" Brooke crossed her arms and feigned anger. Haley scrunched her face, laughed and hugged her, making Brooke display her dimples.

Lucas looked that them and wondered, when did Haley and Brooke become so close-knit. They had become quite good friends, he knew, but this was so much more, best friends you could say, no actually more like sisters. But anyhow! he was loving it. How much he missed school, and all his friends. He looked at Brooke, laughing with Haley and remembered the Brooke from his "purgatory trip", as he called it. The harsh, dark, sullen, Gothic Brooke. It was one of his worst things he had seen that day, it was a nightmare. He remembered her scream at him. It still sent shivers down his spine, thinking of her like that. "We'll meet you at lunch" Haley said, hugging him once again and pulling him out of his pensiveness.

-x-

"Hey babe! I missed you." Chase hugged Brooke from behind and gave her a peck on her cheek, when they met for lunch. "Hey!" Brooke smiled at him as they found a spot to eat, a table away from Lucas, Haley, Nathan and Peyton. Peyton and Brooke hadn't spoken since the conversation they had under the bridge. Brooke had told herself, that she wouldn't pass anymore snarky remarks at her, but sitting with her, sharing lunch, acting as if everything was alright, wasn't something she could do ever again.

Rachel hopped into the seat in front of her, drawing her attention away from Peyton. "Sup bitch! How's the prom preparation coming around?" Rachel asked, playing with her hair. "Oh! Great! It's gonna be the best prom of Tree Hill High ever!" Brooke squealed in excitement. Chase wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her head "I can't wait to take you to prom. It feels like I have been waiting for ages." Brooke giggled, "you proposed me for prom, way too early...More that a month ago. who does that?" He smiled at her cute dimples "I couldn't take any chances with you. You are Brooke Davis, I had to ask you before anyone else did." Brooke smiled ear to ear at him "aww! you are too sweet" she said as he pulled her into a kiss. Rachel made a face at the kissing couple "ewwh...please stop with the tongue hockey already, I really need to keep my food down." Chase freed Brooke and laughed at Rachel's comment.

Lucas had been staring at the couple from his table. He saw him hug her, hold her and, kiss her. He saw her smile, blush and squeal at him. It never felt right. Chase was a good guy, sure. He came to visit him during his stay at the hospital, he took care of Brooke, he also was very understanding. But every time Lucas saw him with Brooke, he felt an aching pressure in his chest, and every time, he blamed it on his heart-attack. Chase met Lucas' gaze and he nodded at him, giving him a friendly smile. Lucas returned the gesture and turned his concentration to Haley's prom plans.

-x-

Lucas had been sitting in AP European History, when a folded note landed on his lap. He picked it up and looked around. His eyes met Brooke's and Brooke winked at him. He squinted at her as opened the note "Are you feeling well? you looked a little pale during lunch." He smiled reading it. "I'm fine! Haley's intensive prom plans were making me sick" he wrote on the back of it, and threw it back to her. Brooke giggled reading it. "who would have thought, tutorwife would be excited about Prom. I for one, can't wait to go to prom!" she scribbled and threw it back, it hit the guy sitting in front of Lucas. Mr. Davidson, the history teacher, scribbled away notes about the French revolution on the blackboard, oblivious to what was happening behind his back. Brooke tried to control her giggle as the studios guy glared at Lucas before passing him the note. Lucas gave him an apologetic grin as he quickly snatched it away. Brooke had been talking about Prom ever since he had known her. He had never seen anyone be so excited about prom. But then again, this was Brooke Davis after all. The was the uncrowned prom queen, everyone knew that. Now she was in the prom committee too, making sure each and every single thing was up to the mark.

He looked back at her and she wiggled her eyebrows at him "I don't have a tux for prom.. help?" he wrote, drawing a sad face along with it. "sure! When? today? after school?" came back the chuckled reading it. Shopping always made Brooke hyper-excited. "Date it is!" he wrote and threw it back to her. As the note landed the note landed right in top of her history book, he bit his cheek, " _date_ " wasn't an appropriate word to write there, he thought to himself. But things felt so much like the old times, he just went with flow, he didn't thinking before writing it. When they were dating, and in fact, even before they were dating, they always passed notes to each other during classes. Today just felt like those old times, Brooke felt so much like her old self and now he feared, reading the " _date_ " word, she might just retract again. He watched her intently,holding his breath. As she opened the note and read it, he pursed his lips in anticipation. Brooke looked at him and gave him a thumbs-up. He thought to himself, _avoided another heart attack today_.

-x-

Peyton was having one of those very few, blissful days. Her dad was coming back home, after three long months of working in Australia. She skipped her trigonometry and arts class to go back home. She had done some much needed cleaning and had cooked for him. When he came back, the house always felt a better place. Although she loved her freedom, and he peaceful silence of her house but it felt gloomy at the same time.

Larry had brought her so many gifts and souvenirs, records of some local Australian bands. He was always thoughtful enough to do that. She loved him a lot, at the same time hated him for leaving her alone. "Where is Brooke? I brought her something too." Larry inquired. He knew, how Brooke loved to receive presents. He would always bring her something from his trips too, though Peyton never displayed much of her excitement, Brooke would literally jump up and down.

The color drained from her face at the mention of former best friend's name. "Umm... She doesn't live here anymore, dad?" she said, bitterness and hurt evident in her voice. She had always thought, Brooke wouldn't leave her. Even after she got into a relationship with Lucas, she was sure, that Brooke would soon start missing her one and only childhood best friend and eventually come back to her. That day under the bridge, when Brooke came to find her, Peyton had seen a ray of hope. She had felt, that things could go back to the way they were, even better, now that she has the love of her life too. But Brooke's indifference had crushed her hope. When Brooke was a sardonic bitch and passed snarky remarks at her, how it may have enraged Peyton, but somewhere in her heart, she knew Brooke would eventually get over it and they'll be best friends again. But since their conversation, Brooke hadn't been mean to her, she hadn't sent deathly glares at her, rather she had been apathetic towards her. Maybe, once in a while, when passing each other in the school hallway, she nodded to her formally, but, it didn't really have the friendly warmth in it.

Larry frowned at his daughter. Peyton and Brooke, had been inseparable forever. When Brooke shifted with Peyton, Larry was relieved. He hated that he had to leave for work so frequently, for such long intervals at a time. But he had to do it, to provide his only daughter, the best life possible. It never felt right leaving her,but he had to. He had several times asked Peyton, if she was fine with it, and she always responded positively, she looked happy about he was sure, but none the less he felt guilty about leaving her alone. So when he knew Brooke was shifting with them, he felt relieved that now his daughter wouldn't be alone. He knew Brooke was a loyal friend and would always be there.

He looked at his daughter's saddened face and felt sorry for her. "What happened between you two?" he asked curiously. Peyton remained silent for some time, thinking about all that had happened before she answered him "we had a fight." It was strange, that for some petty fight, which they wouldn't even remember about the next day, Brooke would leave and go stay somewhere else. They had been friends for ten long years. Brooke could reach out to Peyton on her darkest days, even when he failed to get through his daughter. They did have their share of fights and arguments, but even when fighting, they would always be together, bickering at each other, but together. So, what had happened in the last three months, that they reached a dead end in their friendship?

"You girls fought all the time, but never have I once seen it affect your friendship, Peyton." his forehead creased. Peyton sighed thinking about those days "maybe she has found better friends now and therefore, she doesn't need me anymore. Everyone always leaves dad. It's Okay." Larry's heart tugged at his daughter's words. He sat next to her and wrapped his bulky arm around her "I am sorry baby girl. I wish, I could make it better." he said as he kissed the top of her blonde head.

-x-

Brooke sat at the Cafe counter, playing with a spoon as Haley poured the a cup of cappuccino for the customer standing next to her. "I am so bored, I just want to fast forward to prom." Haley laughed, "you wouldn't want that Tigger... At least the party girl in you wouldn't" Brooke squinted at her. Haley smirked "We still have a pre-prom party left. Nate is all so excited to throw a party like old times." she rolled her eyes recalling how he had smirked confidently and said "Tree Hill High needs a last Nathan Scott party to remember for the rest of their lives." Brooke's eyes glittered at the mention of a party. Nate always throws the best parties. Actually, no! second best! Brooke Davis throws the best parties, she giggled as she thought to herself.

The little bell tinkled as Nathan opened the cafe. Lucas and Nathan walked lazily towards the counter. Lucas took the seat next to Brooke as Nathan leaned over the counter to kiss his lovely wife. "What brings you to the cafe dear husband? Aren't you preparing for the epic party of yours." she teased. "what party?" Lucas squinted. He had been away from school for so long, that he hardly had any idea what the hell was going on. He didn't even remember about the prom, until Haley reminded him during the lunch. To be honest, he was dreading the prom. Firstly, prom meant that his high school life was coming to end, an end of an era. Secondly, there were too many difficult decisions to make about future, which he had planned to do after prom. He wasn't ready for it yet.

Nathan told him all about the party he was planning. The victory party for winning the state championship was due, and now that Lucas was well, the boys had been nagging him to throw one. "So it would be like a post-game-victory-pre-prom party." he said. Lucas had been lost in his introspection about Keith, the future, and his future plans and he didn't hear a single word his excited little brother uttered.

Brooke nudged him with her elbow "earth to Broody!" bringing him back to the real world. "We are getting late, brood later and move that butt now" she said looking at both the brother's. Haley raised her brow and asked Nathan where was he going. "Baby, Brooke told me they were going to buy a tux for Luke. I have grown out of my dress shoes, I need new ones, so I thought I'll tag along." Nathan shrugged. From the corner of her eyes, Haley had caught a flash of disappointment come and go on Luke's face. "huh! Okay... Have fun you guys... Baby I'll see you after work then" she gave Nathan a quick kiss and went to a table to take orders from the new customer.

-x-

As Brooke walked into a boutique, Lucas chuckled "Brooke we need a tux and dress shoes, not dresses and heels" Brooke smirked looking at Nathan "actually, we do!" she winked as Nathan laughed and Lucas squinted with confusion. "Dude, Haley wanted to save money, so she altered one of her old dresses to wear to prom. But I had saved some cash. So we are buying her a new dress." Nathan proudly explained .

As they were looking around for dresses. The sales assistant had suggested Brooke to try the dresses, so that they can get an idea of the fabric and the fall of the skirt. Brooke tried on several dresses, each looked lovelier and the last one. Lucas wondered if it were the dresses or was it Brooke who made every dress look beautiful. They had narrowed down to four from a sea of dresses. When Nathan made the final choice, Brooke gave them Haley's measurements for alterations. As Nathan went to make the payment, Lucas came behind Brooke "you should buy the blue one. You looked really pretty in it." gesturing at a beautiful royal blue, sequin, knee length dress. Brooke turned to him with a grin and a kinked eyebrow "Lucas.. Lucas... Lucas... What makes you think I already don't have a prom dress." Lucas chuckled realizing that it was just four days to prom, so obviously Brooke Davis would already have a prom dress along with matching accessories ready.

Next, they went to shop for Lucas' tux. Nathan had hugged Brooke for the help and left for his shift at the fast food joint he was working at. Brooke chose a nice, classic black tuxedo for Lucas. He tried it and gave measurements for alterations. Lucas stood in front of the full length mirror, checking out his tux for one last time as broke fixed the collar. "Now what colored tie will go with this? " he asked fusing with the sleeves of his tuxedo. Brooke looked down, uncomfortably "umm.. Luke, match it with Peyton's dress, I guess" she shrugged looking everywhere, but at him. Lucas bit his tongue at the mention of Peyton. She had invited him to have dinner with her dad and he had completely forgotten about it. He checked his watch, he still had some time. He absent-mindedly told her that he had no idea what colored dress Peyton was wearing, and decided to buy the tie later.

-x-

As they were driving back to the cafe, they passed the cemetery. "Brooke, can you please stop here for a while." Brooke looked around, confused, but she obliged. Lucas bought some flowers from the lady outside the cemetery grounds. They walked up to Keith's grave. Brooke smiled sadly reading the tombstone. "Hey uncle Keith! How's life up there?... Umm.. Broody has been brooding too much these days, I wish you were here, we could have kicked his ass together." she giggled, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. "I miss you" she whispered, sniffling. She looked at Lucas with glazed eyes. "I'll give you some privacy" she patted his arm and left him alone.

"Hey Man! I brought you flowers" he chuckled. He kneeled down and dusted the dry leaves off his grave, gently laying down the bouquet. "It was my first day at school today, after the.. Uh.. You know...and.. Mom's doing better now. The baby is healthy too...Well you already knew that I'm sure" he paused, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm trying to follow what you said. Trying to see the brighter side to everything... But man! heart attack makes things a little difficult" he tried to humor. failing miserably he sighed "I miss you so much, Keith. I wish I could see you everyday like I saw you that day... I love you." He knew Keith was listening, and maybe saying that he missed and loved him too.

Lucas brushed his tears off and walked away from Keith's grave, searching for Brooke. He found her standing at a grave. He stood at a distance, watching her. After a moment she gently touched the tombstone, turned and walked towards and nearby bench and sat there. It made him think of his angle in white. He pushed the thought back, he had been getting flashes of those ever ince he regained consciousness. He unhurriedly walked towards Brooke and sat besides her. "Whose grave is it?" he asked. She hesitated a little before answering "Peyton's mom" she whispered. Lucas looked at the gravestone " _SAWYER,_ _Anna Rebecca - beloved wife and mother"_ it read. "I hadn't known her for long, but she was very kind to me. I would secretly pray to god to exchange her mother with mine." she chuckled through her tears. "I would come here every week..umm... with Peyton" she reminisced, Gloom over-shadowing her and Lucas' heart constricted. He put his arm around her shoulder and she dropped her head on his. They sat their, like that, for a moment before Brooke realized, she was over exposing herself to Lucas yet again. She quickly got up, wiping her eyes and pasting a smile and joked randomly to get rid of the awkwardness. As they walked towards the car, Lucas silently pondered, how only Brooke had the ability to surprise him again and again.

-x-

Brooke dropped Lucas home. She stopped for a while to see how Karen was doing before leaving for Nathan's to help him with some arrangements for tomorrow's party. Lucas went to his room, dropped on his bed, exhausted, drained physically and emotionally. He rubbed his temples, thinking about going to dinner. He contemplated on it and call it off. He told Peyton, he was exhausted, and wasn't really feeling well and even that Andy wasn't home. He apologized to her for cancelling at the last minute. She was a little upset about it, she had told him that her dad was home only for two days and how much she wanted him to meet her dad. Lucas had caved in "okay Peyton, I'll call Haley to watch over mom and I'll come for dinner", but then somehow, she said she understood and sad he could meet him some other time.

It was all true, he was exhausted, tired, didn't have the stamina to sit through a dinner and Andy had gone out for some urgent work, so he couldn't leave Karen alone. But what else was true was, it was awkward. He had met Larry Sawyer before, as Peyton's friend, but meeting him as her boyfriend, it just felt too weird right now. He couldn't handle complications at the moment, so he thought, it would be best not to go.

-x-

Brooke pulled outside the supermarket and confidently walked to the liquor section. Nathan had called her up with a crisis. He had gone to buy booze with his fake ID. In the past, it was child's play to him. But now being the co-captain of the state champion team, he was famous. Everyone knew him. So, although a huge fan, the supermarket guy didn't sell him the beers, he didn't want to get caught up in paparazzi for selling booze to the basketball superstar. Nathan knew the only other person who could do it was Brooke. Although she had always been popular in Tree Hill, and had become more famous after clothes over Bros and their modeling gig, still he knew, this girl had some super powers, she could charm anyone into doing what she liked. They would know she was underage, yet she would charm them into selling her alcohol or even giving her drinks on the house in bars. Brooke picked up crates of beer, some vodka, a few bottles of tequila, when someone called her out. She turned nervously, dreading getting caught with so much alcohol but smiled brightly seeing who it was.

"Larry! Wow it's so good to see you!" she squeaked and tip toed to hug him. _Talk about tree hill being a small place..._ "Good to see you too Brooke. How are you?" he chuckled. "I am good. When did you return?" she asked as he eyed her cart full of liquor. "Just today. I was here to pick up a beer, but it looks like you have emptied the whole section." Brooke grinned nervously, "eh-heheh.. No.. Uhh... It's not for me...it's for Nate... Oh! No... Not that he's going to drink it" Brooke mumbled nervously. Larry let out a small laugh "it's Okay Brooke. Peyton told me about tomorrow's party. Well not that I support teenage drinking, but given that its your last high schol party, I think I can pretend I didn't see you buying these." Brooke smiled at him and thanked him. Larry had noticed, how Brooke's expressions changed at the mention of Peyton's name.

When Peyton told him about dating Lucas, it had come as a shock. The last time Larry was in town, Lucas was Brooke's boyfriend and they looked like they were really in love. He comes back to find his daughter dating him now. When Lucas cancelled the dinner plans, he was kind of relieved. He had a feeling that Lucas might have had something to do with the girls' falling out. _But what?_

"So, are you going to tell me, what the hell happened between the two of you?" Brooke looked away, but before she did, Larry had seen the hurt and pain in her eyes. Larry knew, Peyton had always had a dark personality, since her mother died, he had seen her in pain and hurt, he had seen her sulk most of the times. But Brooke, even though she had problems of her own, a dysfunctional family, loneliness, neglect but she successfully hid it behind her cheerful nature. Seeing Brooke like this, he knew something was terribly wrong. "There is nothing much to tell, Larry" she said with a sad smile. He nodded, knowing he wouldn't get much out of her. Fortunately for Brooke, her phone rang And it was Nathan. "Ummm... It was really nice to see you. Hope I'll see you around." she gave him a final hug and left for the billing counter, plastering her charming Brooke Davis smile.

-x-

They party next day, was a hit. Everyone was there, the geeks, the jocks, the nerds, the emos, the class clowns. Everyone was having fun. It was great reliving the four years of high school in a night. Truth and dare was a mandatory in these parties, so was beer pong and drinking games. It was like a frat party straight out of those high school/ college teen movies.

The music was so loud, that nothing much audible over it. Nathan received a call and went outside to take it. Once he disconnected it, he saw Brooke sitting in his front lawn alone. "So where's the new boyfriend?" He walks up to her and sat besides her. "Taking a break" she smiled. "when all you do is kiss, you need some time out... Clean teen you know!" she rolled her eyes mockingly. "He is a nice guy, Chase" Nathan smile,. "Yes, he is. I really like him." she smiled back at him. "good" he said, genuinely happy for her. Brooke deserved to be happy. "So, how come you're not in there, enjoying the big epic party of your's?" she teased. "Well, Skillz broke out the old Ravens' game footage." he chuckled. "ooh" she giggled. "I swear! Now when I watch it, it doesn't even feel like me." he said, seriously thinking how these four years of high school had changed him, how Haley, his wife, the love of his life had changed him. "I should hope not. You were such a jerk back then, Nate" she laughed. "You were dating Peyton. You guys faught all the time and—" he laughed, interrupting her "hey! Look who's talking?" she tucked her lower lip between her teeth. "So, are you guys ever going to be friends again?" he asked, genuinely concerned. These three had been friends for the long longest time and he missed being with both of them together. He secretly hoped, the girls would resolve their issues sooner than later so that they all could hang out again, just like old times. "I don't know about friends, Nate. But I guess it's about time we start behaving civilized around each other." Nathan looked up from his watch "actually, it is" and he stood up " don't move" he said as he walked and stood away from the lawn, looking at his watch again. Brooke furrowed her brows "why?" Nathan simply grinned and checked the time again. Brooke looked around confused "Nathan! What's going on?" he smiled big and sighed "the sprinklers!" and as soon as he said it, all the sprinklers in the lawn went off, sprinkling chilled water on Brooke. Brooke squeaked and ran "you think you are really funny? huh? You are SO dead!" she laughed pulling him under the showering water. They ran after each other, pushing, pulling, laughing and squeaking. Nathan picked her up on his shoulders "oh-" she shrilled "you are so getting dunked into the pool, Davis!" Nathan said running into the house with her on his strong shoulders, to dunk her into the pool in his backyard. "Put me down, Nathan!" She slapped his back, laughing and squeaking.

-x-

Nathan laughed, walking into the house with Brooke on his shoulder squealing and laughing. They were engrossed in their merry making, when they realized the house was too silent for a house with a raving party going on. He put Brooke down and heard someone moan. Everyone's eyes were on Nathan. Brooke and Nathan slowly walked towards the LCD screen to find some sort of a sex tape playing on it. Everyone murmured trying who the girl was, under Nathan. Peyton came running from the kitchen "No! No! No! No! Please stop it, right now!" she shrilled. She had made many such sex tapes with Nathan, and was afraid it was one of them. As she grabbed the remote to switch of the TV, the Nathan on the screen had moved from above the girl. The girl turned out to be Brooke.

Everyone watched in horror. Nathan shut his eyes tight, Brooke's jaws dropped, not able to grasp the situation yet. Haley looked like she had turned into stone. Peyton turned red, her eyes glistening with rage. "Peyton, listen I—" and before she could say any further, Peyton had landed a punch on Brooke's face. Everyone gasped in shock. Lucas was about to run to them, but Skillz held him back, fearing for his heart condition. Brooke shook in shock, pain and embarrassment. She turned to Haley in tears "Haley, I—" and Haley held her hand in front of her to stop Brooke. Haley was in deep shock and she didn't think she could speak. She took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. She turned away from her "Brooke, please leave." and before Nathan could say something, Brooke ran out of the house, sobbing.

* * *

 _Love it? Hate it? Do review!_

 _Praises and criticisms both are welcome open-heartedly :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N** : Hey all you awesome people out there! First of all, I can't tell you how much I appreciate the reviews and the messages I receive. You people are so supportive and motivating. Well, my last chapter was a bit of a disappointment for some of you, I know. But I hope this chapter will explain why I had to add the sex tape in my fic. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

It felt like the hell had unleashed on Brooke. Every time she thought, she had it figured out, her world would came crashing apart. It had happened again this evening. Finally she was feeling happy again, in fact better that ever. She had friends who were no less than a family she always wanted and then it happened again. She felt everything was crumbling down to dust. She finally found people she could call family, and she had screwed it, _literally screwed it!_

Never had she ever thought, that she would have to pay such a huge price for her past. She trembled, thinking about the disgust in Haley's eyes. Haley had been a true friend to her, a sister, family. But tonight, Haley had refused to listen to her, God damn it! Haley had refused to even look at her. And Lucas... God! Brooke didn't even have the courage to look at Lucas. She knew, she wouldn't have been able to handle disgust for her in his eyes.

Brooke emptied the contents of her stomach on the sideways of the road. Remembering Haley's reaction and imaging Lucas',made her hurl even more. A sound, like a combination of retching and sobbing escaped her lips, and many more followed. Brooke sat on the side walk and sobbed burying her head in her knees.

-x-

Twenty minutes or so later, Brooke had somehow managed to reach her apartment, only to find Mouth waiting for her outside her door. Her hands had been shaking so awfully, that Mouth had to help her to unlock the door and walked her to her bed room. She hated that she looked so weak, she hated that Mouth found her at such a vulnerable moment, but she was grateful to have to have him her. Mouth's presence was soothing, she didn't feel alone.

The doorbell rang, followed by a knock and the dreadful feeling crawled back. Looking at Brooke going pale again, mouth offered to open the door, but Brooke knew sooner or later she had the face them, she'd rather start now. She nervously opened the door.

"Lucas!"she breathed out.

"How did you.." she turned her back to him and took a few steps inside to create some distance between them.

"I went to Rachel's." he answered before she could complete her question."Rachel!" Brooke hissed."Don't worry, she is too loyal to you. She gave me a lecture not your address... I had to call Jake." he shrugged.

After Rachel had told him that Brooke didn't live with her anymore, given him a lecture on what an ass he was, warned him to stay away from Brooke and slammed the door on his face. Lucas had panicked, he didn't know where Brooke was,if she was alright, or how to find her. After pacing for a while outside Rachel's house, it suddenly struck to him, that Rachel knew the address for sure, so probably Jake would know too. Jake being the friend he had always been, had given Lucas the address. Brooke's chuckle muffled through her tears listening about her fierce red-head friend's loyalty.

Listening to the faint conversations outside, Mouth came out of her bedroom to find Lucas standing in the living room and Brooke standing facing her back to Lucas. "Hi Luke!" he said softly. Lucas turned to the sound and was surprised to find Mouth standing their. "Hey Mouth what's up" Lucas said with a kind smile, like he always did. Mouth moved closer to Brooke "I'm leaving now, but call me if you need anything" Brooke hugged him "thanks for everything, Mouth" Brooke said emotionally. Mouth had always been there whenever she needed a friend. Mouth patted Lucas' arm before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Hmm... So, everyone knows about your new apartment, except me... I am guessing, my mom knows too" Lucas pointed out. Brooked rolled her eyes, not that he could see it "what else did you expect, Lucas? And yes, Karen knows it too, she was here that day" she said, mentioning the day of Karen's incident.

It did hurt a little, that Brooke hadn't told him because he thought they were friends again. But he couldn't help but chuckled knowing Brooke must have rolled her eyes at him right now, which definitely meant she was loosening up. He looked around taking a few more steps inside the room and said casually, "I like your house."

Brooke turned towards him, knowing exactly what he was doing. He was trying to comfort her by avoiding the elephant in the room and talking about everything else because he knew, that's how she dealt with things. "yeah... I like it too" she replied, taking up the opportunity to delay their conversation. "It just needs a red door and it'll be perfect." Lucas said, making her smile and with that smile came the tears she had been fighting so hard.

He took her in his arms and caressed her hair while she sobbed. "I am not the best person in the world, Lucas... may be even the worst person... but i an not a cheater." she said between the sobs " I would never do that to her. They had broken up... I swear, they had..." Lucas kissed the top of her head. "I know... I believe you" he said and held her closer, as if to protect her from all the hurt and pain she was going through.

"I believe you", the three words, said with such simplicity and conviction, that it forced Brooke to finally look up into his eyes. She didn't see hate or disgust as she had dreaded. She saw concern and she saw the pain she had been feeling. Lucas cupped her face tracing his thumb on the black eye, Brooke flinched in pain. Lucas didn't know if he had ever felt so angry with Peyton as he did know. He grabbed her hand and walked into the kitchen, took out a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and gently placed it near her eye.

Brooke pouted "oww!...I have a black eye two day before prom." making Lucas snort at her cuteness. "I am going to kill you Lucas!" she giggled.

"Damn! I miss one party and all the action happens there!" Rachel said loudly as she entered the apartment with Jenny in her arms. "Come out, come out, slut! I am so proud of you.. you scored with both the Scott boys." she laughed. Brooke covered her face with her hand and muttered something as Lucas looked at her with amusement.

"I am in the kitchen" Brooke called out, thoroughly embarrassed by the red head's crass sense of humor. Rachel settled Jenny in to Brooke's bedroom and strolled into the kitchen. She looked at Lucas and then at Brooke and then at her black eye "What the fuck! how did this happen?" Brooke gave her a knowing look. Rachel fumed "I am going to kill that bitch!" Rachel said rolling her sleeves and turned to leave.

Lucas held her by her arm, "Rachel, listen—"

She shoved him, "and you! you are such a jerk. You came to my house and didn't even tell me all this crap has happened" she yelled at him.

"Yeah right! as if you were letting me speak anything and anyways, how would I have known Rachel Gatina missed the party?" he hissed at her. she flushed at his words. True, Rachel Gatina never missed a party, but ever since Jake and Jenny, she never missed the partygirl life. Even today, she happily stayed home babysitting Jenny.

"Urrrghh...I was babysitting!... but that's not the point... Is you girlfriend a psycho or something?" Rachel was seriously loosing her patience and wanted to just find Peyton and break her face or something.

"Stop it both of you!" last thing Brooke needed, was another fight tonight. "Peyton is least of my concerns at the moment." and she seriously meant that. She did have bigger problems to worry about."It's Haley I'm worried about. You didn't see the look on her face." Even thinking about Haley and the look on her face, Brooke could feel her stomach roll again.

"I didn't meant for any of this to happen. I was really drunk and Peyton broke up with Nathan, and I was upset about something... I don't even remember now, and I was really, really drunk...uurrghh... God! could anyone have had a worse night than me tonight."

"Well, you could be worse. You could be Nathan right now."he said sheepishly.

"Oh boy! how is he? and how mad is she?" Brooke scrunched her face.

"umm.. last what I saw them, Haley was crying, Nathan was apologizing and Haley shut herself inside her room. it's pretty bad there" he said apologetically.

Rachel and Lucas looked at her sympathetically. "This is a mess. It happened ages ago. A lifetime ago to be honest. Honestly I don't even remember that night."

She sighed sadly. "Nathan and I are so alike. We try our best to be a better person, but our past, always catches up with us. Maybe it will always haunt us, for the rest of our lives."

-x-

Later that night, Peyton had curled up in her favorite chair with her sketchbook on her lap. She had been putting all her anger into the sketchbook, her pencil adding angry strokes to her already dark sketch. That's when Lucas entered her room. She heard his footsteps, but didn't turned around.

"So, how are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm great. My cheating ex-boyfriend and whore of an ex-best friend fucked behind my back. I'm over it already." she hissed at him.

"well, for what it's worth, she is devastated by it." he informed.

Peyton turned around and scoffed "So you went to that fucking bitch, before you came to me?" She looked at him in disgust, she couldn't stand looking at him right now "just get out!" she said coldly.

Lucas let out an audible breath. He had too many things to say. He had been thinking about a lot of things since his heart-attack and come to term with a lot of it today, and he knew there was no point delaying any of it. He paced around for a minute and then looked up.

"I'll leave, but there are things we need to discuss Peyton."

she looked at him in confusion. What the hell could he want to discuss now? what else was left to discuss about.

"I can't do this anymore, Peyton." he said dejectedly. Peyton had no idea what this was all about. "what do you mean?" she asked in frustration, this was not the night to play guessing games with her.

"Peyton, I am sorry, but we have to end this relationship." Peyton's jaws dropped. It was as if she was free-falling from the sky. What the hell had happened? She got cheated on and now she was getting dumped? This seriously couldn't be happening to her, she thought.

Lucas waited for a reaction but, seeing none, he continued. "I know, this is not the right time to do this, but it never is... I had thought I'll discuss this with you after the prom, I didn't want to ruin prom for you. But seeing you tonight, Peyton" he sighed sadly. It was ugly what he saw tonight. He never thought Peyton to be capable of something like that.

"This relationship is just not right for us Peyt. We were best friends but, ever since we have been together, things have just gone bad. You have become someone I don't even recognize, Peyton. You are always doubting, always picking up fights and I too have become someone I don't like. I am always angry, We are always fighting, Damnit! I am always shouting at you, and I hate it" he stopped to breathe.

Peyton had been dumbfound. Tears running down her cheeks, she whispered "This is about Brooke? Are you sleeping with her behind my back too? is this what it's about?"

Lucas' jaw twitched and he clenched his fist. "See! this is what I am talking about. When did you become this person Peyton? You fucking punched her. I never thought you were capable of such extreme violence"

"She cheated on me with my boyfriend!" she yelled. It was unbelievable, that Brooke slept with Nathan and Lucas was questioning her.

Frustrated,Lucas gritted through his teeth "you were broken up,Peyton, that's not cheating. _We_ cheated on her. Brooke and I weren't broken up!" his voice raising with every word. This was the first time that he had said it out loud. The first time, when he and Peyton had an affair behind her back, he had regretted it but, he had never admitted out loud that he cheated. But today, he did.

Peytons trembled hearing him. Tears streaming down her face, she didn't understand why this was happening to her. Lucas sighed, this is not what he had come here for. But, having a sane conversation with Peyton had been impossible lately.

"Listen Peyton, this is not about Brooke, this is about us...When you told me you were in love with me and wanted to give this relationship a try, I thought maybe this could work, you are my best friend Peyt, I thought I could easily fall in love with you too. But our relationship is seriously unhealthy and it's all my fault."

"Don't you dare give me the "its not you it's me" speech, Lucas!, don't you even dare. You said you loved me" she shouted at him, her voice quivering.

He sighed sadly, " I do love you Peyton, but I am not in love with you. And I mean it when I say it's my fault. When I told you I loved you and I might even fall in love with you someday and you still wanted to be with me, that's when I should have said that you deserve better. You deserve someone who is madly in love with you but, I got selfish, I was alone, I was hurting and you were there to comfort me, so I just didn't think about anything else just about myself. I am sorry Peyton, I can't tell you how sorry I am to hurt you."

Peyton sobbed in her hands. She had blissfully accepted it when Lucas had confessed to her that he might not be in love with her but, he could fall in love with her someday. All she could think of that time was, that she could finally have him, and it was just a matter of time that he'll fall in love with her again. After all she was his first love, she knew, he had fallen in love with her at the first sight, when they were kids.

"So you never loved me?" me whispered through her tears.

Lucas wanted to kill himself for creating such a mess of everything. Only if he hadn't been so consumed by grief and hurt and he was thinking clearly, he could have saved her all this pain.

He pulled up a chair and sat in front of her, holding her hands "I always loved you Peyton. You are my best friend. I will always love you."

-x-

Next morning was the day to face the after effects of last nights, Brooke for one didn't want to face the world today, she was exhausted. and she couldn't face Haley and her hatred for her, but she knew she had to face it. Brooke never ran away from problems, and she would face the consequences of this too.

Lucas had creative writing for his first period, but he had to see Haley before class. He hadn't spoken to her since last night. He knew Haley, Nathan Peyton and Brooke had Trigonometry right now, and four of them together was a disaster ready to happen. He peeped into the class and saw Haley, sitting in the front row, her eyes swollen and red and fixed on the wall. Nathan was sitting at the back, his eyes swollen and fixed on Haley, and it looked like he would burst into tears any moment. Lucas felt sorry for his brother. He didn't see Peyton and he was kind of relieved for that. Last night was bad, really bad. But later she had agreed that their relationship was not working, and they decided to remain friends. In fact, they would even go to prom together, as friends. Whatsoever, the first meeting after a break-up is always awkward.

He called out for Haley. Haley walked out of the classroom to meet her and Lucas hugged her.

"How are you Hales?" he asked softly

"How do you think I am Luke" she snapped at him, fighting her tears.

He sighed, he knew she was hurting but he also knew she had to let it go. "Hales, this happened more than two years ago. It's like another lifetime for Nathan and Brookd, Hales. They are completely different people from what they were then. In fact, so are we. Do you remember us, two years ago?" he chuckled "we were the nerds and the geeks and they were the jocks and the cheerleaders. Its not that anymore, Hales. We all have grown into different people. Nate was a jerk back then sure, but he is a loving and devoted husband now, you have to see that. Don't judge him for his past. Remember why you fell in love with him and forgive him for who he is now... please Hales"

Haley sighed, she had cried all night and heard Nathan apologize all night, but she still felt betrayed. "Luke, I can't do this right now." she said and Lucas saw her walking into the classroom, her shoulders slumped, her head hanging low, as if she didn't have the stamina to carry the load. He felt sympathetic towards his friend, but he wanted her to forgive his brother too.

-x-

Brooke had been sitting in her car, in the school parking, for a long time, dreading going to school today. At one point, she had even thought about going back to the safety of her apartment. But, she had to come back to school someday, there was no point running away now. She nervously walked into the room. the moment she opened the door, the class fell quiet. Peyton looked up to see Brooke standing on the threshold.

"Oh look people, the two-faced, back-stabbing whore is here!"

Brooke screwed her eyes tight but, chose to ignore her and walked into the class. she looked at Haley, who wouldn't look at her.

Peyton on the other hand didn't want to let it go. She was hurting. Lucas had broken up with her, and she blamed it all on Brooke. She wanted to hurt Brooke as much as she was hurting.

"You have some nerve showing up today! but then again, why would a sex tape bother a whore." she hissed.

"Just walk away, Peyton" Brooke warned. She didn't have the energy nor the will to argue with her, Its was Haley she wanted to talk to. Peyton scoffed ignoring Brooke's warning "You gave me and Luke hell for a kiss when you fucked my boyfriend behind my back... were you sleeping with him all along? I wonder why you encouraged me to break-up with him all the time"

Brooke had had enough of her crap. "You were broken up with him, Peyton!" she screamed, making Peyton flinch. "You and Nathan had broken up." she repeated.

"We always broke up but we loved each other" she yelled.

Brooke banged her fist on the table with frustration. "You had been nagging about breaking up with him for weeks. You had said if he gives you just one more reason, you would break up with him for good and you did! and I thought it was final." Brooke didn't know why the hell was she giving Peyton any explanations.

"That's how our relationship was. We would break-up and get back together later, that doesn't make you having a one night stand with my boyfriend right!" she yelled.

Brooke was loosing her patience with Peyton "what your relationship with Nathan was a series of one night stands strung together. You went around calling it a relationship because it was easier. Yes, I had a one night stand with him, fuck it! I had one night stands with a lot of people, at least I was what I was up front. I made sure that you guys were seriously broken up before I slept with him. You on the other hand, had an affair with my boyfriend, when I was very much in a serious relationship with him. I had confessed to you how I deeply in love I was with Lucas only to find you have you go behind my back and have an affair with him. So, don't even dare to make what I did and what you did look the same, because it is not. If your relationship was ever serious, if you ever loved Nathan, I would not have slept with him."

Brooke had said what she ad to say to Peyton and turned to Haley "Hales I am really sorry for all of it. I would take it all back if I could, but I can't. But we did not cheat on anyone, we both were single and super drunk. I shouldn't have been so drunk out of my wits that I slept with anyone, not just Nathan, and I regret that. I know this has hurt to, and I am really very sorry for that. But I am not sorry for cheating, because I never did!"

Peyton couldn't believe what load of crap she was hearing "You—"

"Just stop it Peyton!" Nathan yelled. He had heard enough and he couldn't sit and let Brooke face it all alone.

Every head in the class snapped towards Nathan, Haley's too. A tear ran down Brooke's cheek as Nathan walked up to Brooke. Haley's eyes followed him in shock and so did Peyton's. He hugged Brooke and whispered "I am so sorry Brooke, this is all my fault" He let go of Brooke and turned to Haley.

"Baby, I am sorry for what happened. I am really sorry for my whole past. I wish I could change it, but I can't. But I am not the same person that I was two years back, I can promise you that... I know you are hurting and I'll spend rest of my life apologizing and doing whatever I have to do, to make things right. But, right now my friend needs me more, I have hurt her too and I think I have to start my penance with her." with that he held her wrist and pulled her out of the class.

-x-

Nathan and Brooke had spent all of there school hours, roaming around in a mall, window shopping, grabbed lunch together, talked about everything other than what had happened in school and then finally they had gone to the Rivercourt, the place where they both found peace.

"You know Nate, I love you for all the heroics you did. It was really ballsy of you, but it was really stupid too... what the hell were you thinking?"

"Hey! I did that for you and you are calling me stupid?" Nathan dropped the ball and said as he walked to the bleachers and sat besides her.

"I get that, and it was really sweet, thank you, but man, Haley is going to be so pissed, she'll chop your balls off" she teased him, but she was really serious. Although she was overwhelmed my his gesture, but secretly wanted to strangle him for hurting Haley again. _Hadn't they hurt her enough?_

"It was the right thing to do Brooke, It's high time I start taking responsibility for my mistakes." Nathan said meaningfully.

At than moment, Brooke was really proud for her friend. She and Nate had been friends forever, even longer than she and Peyton. Their parents were friends and went to the same parties and clubs, so Nathan and Brooke ended up spending more time with each other, sharing baby sitters and nannies. She always knew he was a great guy, but as time passed he had ended up becoming the biggest jerk ever known. Now seeing him grow so much made it impossible to think of the time when he was a jerky jock and she was a slutty cheerleader.

As she was lost in her thoughts, Nathan nudged her, she looked up to see Chase walking towards the court. her heart started thumping. She had been so engrossed in her mess that she hadn't known the whereabouts of Chase, after the party. She nervously walked up to him and he gave her a half hearted smile.

"Hi.." she said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey... sorry I didn't call you last night... I was just..uh.. thinking about ..stuff"

"I'm sorry my past keep coming back to haunt us." she said sadly. "I have a lot of skeletons locked up in my closet... and apparently, half of them are naked." she was really embarrassed that her past was hurting not only her, but everyone around her.

"Yeah .. that ... you know, I have accepted most of your past Brooke, but this is a bit too much for me. A sex tape? the whole school saw it." He looked away, not being able to meet her eyes.

"but I—" Chase cut her off.

"Brooke you are very strong, you can handle all this but, I am not. I know prom is very important to you, so we can go to prom together but, after that we can't be together."

Brooke looked away. She couldn't let him see the tears. she brushed them away can looked back with a sad smile "then we should end it now. cause.. I don't wanna go to prom with someone.. who doesn't wanna be with me." saying that, she turned around, tears running down her cheeks and walked back to the court.

-x-

This sex tape couldn't have come out on a worse time for Haley. She was pregnant and hormonal and all she had been doing since last night was crying. Last night she had locked herself in and cried her eyes out. You would think, all her tears would have dried up by now but, every time she stopped crying only to cry again, harder.

Nathan's sexual history had always intimidated her. She had been a naive virgin and he had been the promiscuous womanizer. She always doubted if she was enough for him. Nathan had dated some of the hotest girls in Tree Hill, and Haley always felt she is just too bland compared to them.

But now, knowing he slept with Brooke, she was more insecure than she had ever been before. Brooke was not only hot but the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. And now that she knew Brooke, she knew she was not only beautiful outside but as beautiful inside too. She knew Brooke had a beautiful heart, which threatened her ever so more. Haley didn't know If she could ever match up to Brooke.

The doorbell rang, and Haley huffed. The last thing she wanted to do, was face Nathan at her most vulnerable moment. She defeatedly opened the door to find Peyton standing behind it.

She moved aside to make way for Peyton to enter. "Hey, how are you holding up?" asked Peyton. "What do you want Peyton?" Haley asked with frustration. Behen just wanted to be alone and evaluate her feeling at the moment.

"I just thought you might need a friend... And I hope you know who is a real friend and who isn't" Peyton Stated flatly.

"Brooke and Nathan cheated on both of us Haley, we are sailing in the same boat, I can understand the betrayal your are feeling right now." Peyton sympathized with her.

Haley turned to her in frustration "This is between me, my husband and my best friend, I don't think you have the right to interfere in between."

Peyton scoffed in shock "I don't believe it! You are still defending that bitch, Hales?"

Haley looked at Peyton with disgust, the disgust she had been hiding for months, just for the sake of Lucas.

"Let's not even get to that Peyton! She might have slept with Nathan, much before I even knew both of them. But what did you do? Who are you to comment on anything? You kissed your best friend's boyfriend and then told her that you were love in him? How sick is that?"

Peyton was shocked to hear the hatred in Haley's voice. "I was just being honest to her hales, I didn't think, she would break up with him."... The voice in Peyton's head mocked her.

"Yeah right!" scoffed Haley. "You didn't know Brooke would do anything for you! You have known Brooke longer that I have, but If you say that you didn't know this would happen, don't expect me to believe you."

Peyton had never thought Brooke would confide in Haley, she was sure she hadn't mentioned it to Lucas, so she was sure, she wouldn't have mentioned it to anyone.

"Haley I never asked her to break-up with Luke, I didn't even confess my feelings to Lucas before I knew they ever over and done for good, and Lucas and I love each other."

Haley laughed bitterly at her. "Oh! You very well knew, Brooke would do exactly that. People might not know you Peyton, but unfortunately for you, I am not that dumb. You say you love Lucas? Then why did you go after Jake?"

Peyton stuttered " W—what do you mean?"

Haley crossed her arms and looked right into her eyes, "Everyone thinks Jake's been avoiding you because of Rachel... Huh! But I know the truth... I was there Peyton... I was there that day, when you came to his house."

Peyton's eyes widened in horror. She opened her mouth to answer her, but not a single sound came out.

Haley scoffed at her in disgust, "I was supposed to baby sit Jenny that day, I came to pick her up and I was upstairs in her room, when you came to his home, and tried to force yourself on him. I saw it Peyton, everything, And I have been quiet only because Jake didn't want Rachel to kick you ass. So don't you dare pretend to be hurt. You have done worse. You went after Lucas when he was in a relationship, not once, twice! And after Jake when he was with Rachel and you were with Lucas."

Peyton was flabbergasted. That day when she went to Jake, she was vulnerable. Lucas had been busy in basketball practice and they had been fighting every day. She was lonely. And then seeing Jake and Jenny with Rachel was the last nail on the coffin. Jake always held a special place in her life and she thought she was loosing him to Rachel and in that weak moment she went to his house.

She closed her eyes remembering how she was half naked, tugging on his shirt buttons when he pushed her back and asked her to leave. She was ashamed

for doing that, but she was sure Jake would never tell anyone about that night. Not for once she had thought about someone else being in the house that day.

The sound of Haley gasping pulled Peyton back to the present. Haley was looking at the door in shock

. Peyton's head snapped towards the door and she saw Lucas and Brooke standing on the threshold. Peyton literally felt her heart jumping from the place between her lungs and falling into some deep dark pit of her stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

**_"Just because something isn't a lie does not mean that it isn't deceptive. A liar knows that he is a liar, but one who speaks mere portions of truth in order to deceive is a craftsman of destruction."_** — _Criss Jami_

-x-

Peyton Sawyer wasn't an evil person, but her actions and intentions hadn't been very virtuous lately. She had weaved a web of lies and deciet for others and now she found herself entangled in it. This is what makes life so dangerously beautiful, it's unpredictable. The moment you think all your moves are strategically planned and you have an upper handhand over others, all off of a sudden, life check-mates you.

Lucas stood there, staring coldly at her. His stares so cold, it sent chills down to her bone. Haley and Brooke shared looks of horror. Neither Haley nor Brooke had ever planned on telling any of it to Lucas, at least not like this. But to be honest, none of it mattered to Brooke. All that mattered was despite everything that had happened, Haley took a stand of her, that meant Haley wasn't as mad as she had thought her to be. Peyton looked at Haley and Haley shrugged.

"You should have thought of the consequences before you came to provoke a hormonal pregnant teenager."

Haley had definitely been annoyed with Peyton, but she also knew that today's outburst was mostly misplaced anger, _mostly._ She looked back at Lucas,

"I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't want you to find out like this."

Lucas didn't answer Haley, but kept staring and Peyton.

"I'll give you some privacy." she said and started walking towards the door.

"No, you and Brooke should stay as you already know a lot more than I ever did." Lucas said coldly.

Brooke shook her head, "Lucas it's between you and your girlfriend. We don't wanna be a part of it."

"Ex-girlfriend, we broke up last night." he said, no emotions evident in his voice.

Haley and Brooke looked at him and then at each other.

"Whatever, it's between you two." she said and she walked out, Haley followed behind.

-x-

As soon as they reached the porch, Brooke hugged Haley.

"Hales you defended me in front of her! Thank you..."

"It doesn't mean I am not disappointed with you, Brooke." Haley said, but her disposition mellowed quite a bit from the morning, but Brooke could still feel the tension in her voice.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Umm.. Honestly.. No!" Brooke confessed and noticed Haley's shoulders going stiff.

"It happened ages ago Hales, I didn't even know you back then. And when do you suppose I should have brought it up? During a basketball game? "R. A. V. - E. N. S— I slept with Nathan once a really long time ago?"

"I guess!" Haley shot her a look.

Brooke huffed "Haley I was so Shit-faced that night, I don't even remember having sex with him. In fact I don't even remember what he looks like, naked... And I am sure neither does he. So, when we don't remember it, I consider it never happened."

Haley rolled her eyes at her.

"Haley, you fell in love with Nathan when he was the biggest asshole in town, Umm.. After Dan that is. That's because you saw the good in him. And look what a transformed man he is now. He loves you, and I love you. We didn't hide it to hurt you. We just didn't remember it. I shoved it in some remote unused corner of my brain and never ever thought of it."

Haley sighed. She knew she hadn't been fair too. "I guess.. Uh.. I overreacted too. I mean, I have always known he had a sexual history before we were together. I knew he has been with a lot of girls, but I guess the tape just made it more real. And honestly, I didn't think I had to compete with you too." she confessed sadly.

"Oh tutorwife!! There is nothing to compete... You are beautiful, hot, an amazing singer and so sooo smart. And most importantly you have his heart. Come on! You guys are my OTP!"

Brooke truly found Naley's love inspiring, they were the only reason she still believed in love.

"Honestly, it's I, who can't compete with you. Have you even seen my calculus test??" Brooke scrunched her face making Haley laugh through her tears.

Brooke displayed her dimples and hugged her best friend. "And about the overreacting part Hales, you are so allowed to, you are pregnant after all..." pulling away she had a spark in her eyes "Ooo on that note how's my godson doing in there? Is he practicing his jump shots or not?"

-x-

Inside the house there was a deathly silence. There had been some exchange of cold and nervous glances. One part of Lucas wanted to walk out and never see her face again and the other part wanted answers. Whereas, every atom of Peyton's body wanted to scatter and dissolve in to the atmosphere.

"Luke... Ab—bout... J-Jake.." she stammered.

"I don't care." he said, his voice void of any emotion.

"Why did you tell Brooke that you loved me?"

Peyton felt tears prick the back of her eyes.

"Because I did. I was just being honest." her voice barely audible.

"Even if you did, why would you tell her? Given our history, what did you think would happen?? A truth that's told with bad intent beats all the lies you can invent, Peyton." his voice getting bitter with every syllable.

"Luke, I didn't ask her to break-up with you. She said she didn't miss you." she reminded him.

Lucas closed his eyes and clenched his fist. Those words still had the power to hurt him.

"Why she broke up with me is not the question here, why the fuck did you tell her is the question. When you kissed me in the library I thought it was sort of a goodbye kiss. When you said you loved me I thought you meant as a friend and even then I told you how completely in love with Brooke I was. Later you said you were delirious and it didn't mean anything and we should forget about it, I agreed. And then what did you do? You went and told my girlfriend, your best friend that you were in love with her boyfriend?? How sick is that?" he gritted his teeth.

Peyton didn't know how to answer it. She stood there, tears escaping her eyes.

"All summer, the Whole. Fucking. Summer... when Brooke wasn't here, I told you how much I loved her, I told you everyday how much I missed her, damnit! I poured my heart out to you. We bonded over her, Peyton. That summer we became best friends. And when she broke up with me I fucking cried in front of you but you never once mentioned what you said to her. You acted all friendly and supportive but not once you thought of mentioning this could be the reason... Why?? Was it all some kind of a twisted game to you?... Did seeing me in pain, seeing me hurt so much, gave you some kind of a sick pleasure?"

He felt disgusted of himself, for trusting her, for thinking her to be his best friend, he felt disgusted that he ever had a crush on her.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" she wrapped her arms around herself, as if trying to shield herself from his stinging words.

"Yeah! But you meant to hurt Brooke?? She was your best friend before I ever came into the scene. I always blamed myself for ruining your friendship. But I suppose you never considered her as a friend... Huh!... Brooke even in her drunk state tells me to not hurt you and you didn't think once, did you? And what did you achieve out of it? A few months of a miserable relationship?"

"Lucas... please" she pleaded in between her sobs. It was hard for her to hear such bitterness in his voice. They had broken up last night, but they were still friends, she had told herself that at least he was there in her life. Now she had lost every thread of hope that she had been holding on, of having him back in her life.

"God! I feel like such a fool" he scoffed. "The one person I decide to confide in, stabs me in my back and then pretends to clean my wounds. What an idiot!! I still can't believe you'll do such a thing to me and Brooke, the two people you called you best friends, I don't want to believe it."

There was pain in his words. For Lucas friendship meant a big deal, that's the reason he had always been there for Peyton whenever she needed him.

"And once you had ruined my relationship you set off to ruin Jake's??" he laughed bitterly.

"Why? Because you want everyone to be miserable around you, right? This is sick!! I thought my presence in your life was turning you into an ugly person, but now I guess you always were!" he spat.

He turned away from her. Not being able to look at her anymore.

"I wish I would not have to see your face ever again, but I guess I'll have to wait till graduation for that. But till then, let's just pretend we are strangers and that shouldn't be very difficult for you, you are after all very good at pretending." he spat bitterly and walked out.

Brooke and Haley could hear them from from porch. Brooke had been continuously tugging at her lowered lips with her teeth. She had been continuously blinking back the tears that threatened to form behind her eyelids. Haley's eyes were fixed on Brooke. There were things that Lucas said, which even Haley didn't know about.

They saw Lucas storming off in his car followed by a sobbing Peyton who rushed out of the house and drove off in hers. Brooke and Haley looked at each other nervously.

-x-

Nathan came back home from work to find his wife curled up on the couch in the living room listening to Frank Sinatra. He was relieved that she hadn't locked herself up again. He nervously moved closer to her and kneeled down near her.

"Baby!... Please look at me." he pleaded.

The pain in his voice tugged at her heart and he looked at him teary eyed.

"baby I am so sorry... I am so sorry for hurting you Hales. Believe me when I say this, I might have slept with many... But you are the only person I have ever loved. And you are the only person I'll love till my last breath. I love you so much that it hurts, Hales." a tear escaped his eyes.

Haley pulled him up and kissed him with fervor. The kiss spoke volumes. It spoke of the pain, the love, the faith, the vows and the promises. He cupped her face and deepening the kiss. He kissed like he was starved for it. It was like oxygen to him. He felt alive for the first time in days.

They reluctantly parted. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I am so sorry baby, I love you so much." he whispered.

"I know you do. I love you too. And I am sorry."

Nathan look at her with a quizzically.

"I overreacted Nate. I have known from the first day that you have a history and I accepted you with all of it. It was wrong of me to judge now. I know that boy is long gone and my husband is very loyal to me. I sorry baby."

Nathan kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose and gently pressed his lips to her in a soft kiss.

"I love you" she whispered against his lips.

Nathan looked at her with a grin.

"So does this mean you are going to prom with me tomorrow?"

She brushed her tears and laughed.

"Yes... But there is a problem"

He frowned.

"I shredded my dress into pieces... I was angry and I was imagining your balls." she pressed her lips apologetically.

He smirked "Then it's good that we have a new dress." He said as he pulled out a beautiful cream and black prom dress.

Haley gasped in surprise "It's beautiful!"

Nathan picked her up in his arms and walked to their bedroom "Let's try it out then."

-x-

Lucas strolled through the riverfront, replaying everything in his head again and again. It was easier to accept Brooke breaking up with him, when he knew she stopped missing him, and fell out of love. But now he wasn't sure of it anymore. When they broke up, it was easier to believe that he eventually fell out of love too. He was sure he wasn't in love with her anymore, or maybe he was deceiving himself, maybe he repeatedly lied to himself and now he started believing his lies and couldn't see the truth anymore. In the past few months there had been many moments in when his feeling would re-emerge, but he always pushed it aside saying it was his care for a friend.

The past month, after his heart-attack, while he had been re-evaluating his life, he always avoided thinking about Brooke. But last night, the way he felt angry on everyone for hurting her, they way he felt the urge to protect her, the way he felt the need to be with her, the way his heart sank when she sobbed in his arms and the way his heart raced when she giggled through her tears, he was forced to accept his feelings for her. He just couldn't deny it anymore.

He had decided on breaking up with Peyton long before any of this happened, he had tried really hard to work it out, to fall in love with her, but he couldn't so he had decided to break up with her after prom, but last night he knew the reason that he couldn't ever fall in love with Peyton, or anyone else for that matter was because he had never stopped loving Brooke, maybe he never will. He may not have acted on his feeling, because he knew she didn't love him anymore, but he couldn't stop loving her, and he had come to terms with it.

Now with today's revelations, he wasn't sure of anything he thought or believed anymore. He felt there had to be a lot more to it than he had chosen to see and believe. And he needed answers.

-x-

Brooke stood in front of the refrigerator, supporting an arm on the door and another on her hips and relentlessly staring at it. The loud ring of the doorbell brought her back. She sighed closing the fridge door and went to answer the bell.

Lucas stood behind the door, hand tucked deep into his jeans' pockets. He smiled weakly as the door opened.

"hey"

"Oh! Lucas.. Hi" Brooke nervously moved aside to let him enter.

"We need to talk, Brooke."

Talk was the last thing Brooke wanted to do. "Uh.." She quickly moved into the kitchen, thankful to the ding of the microwave's timer. She definitely needed a distraction, she thought.

"Okay... Come on in... Did you have dinner? Do you wanna have dinner?? I mean... I just reheated some leftovers... If you'd like.." she blabbered.

"Sure" he shrugged. His lips turned up slightly at the corners. She always looked cute when she blabbered nervously.

They sat on the living room couch, eating Chinese and watching Star Wars. He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Since when do you like sci-fi?" to which she simply shrugged. Truthfully, she hated it, all she wanted to watch was a mushy, corny romantic movie, but given the scenario, she thought it would be better to stick to a geeky movie.

She talked about about anything and everything but what Lucas wanted to talk about. "You know we'll have to talk about it sometime, right?" Lucas said looking at her as she feigned concentration on the movie.

Brooke sighed and looked at him. "Lucas, I don't want to talk about it right now. The past few days have been hell for me. I'm tired, all I want to do is eat and watch this freaking boring movie."

Lucas nodded. He knew they'll need to have a talk soon, if this wasn't a good time for her, he would have to wait. But right now he was just happy sitting with her, basking in the glow of the realization of his love for her.

-x-

The alarm beeped, waking Brooke up from her Slumber. She opened her eyes and groaned in frustration ashe she pulled the comforter over her head. It was the day of the prom. Never had she ever thought, she would dread going to prom. With all that had happened, every time she walked into the school campus, people's stares made her feel naked. She wanted to just stay in her bed and let this dreadful day pass. But of course, she was Brooke Davis, she was a fighter, and she was going to be there, for herself and for someone else.

-x-

As Brooke dressed up for prom, her phone rang. She checked who it was and smiled.

"Ready for prom, Broody?" she said sounding more excited that she felt.

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be, Cheery!" he chuckled.

"Oh! Everyone's gonna have a time of their lives, I've personally made sure of that." she giggled.

"Umm.. Brooke !" He said nervously.

"hmm?"

"Go to prom with me." he said with as much confidence as he could gather.

Brooke heart skipped a beat and she felt butterflies in her stomach. "uh.. Lucas... I already have a date." she said apologetically biting her lower lip.

"Oh! Of course.. God I'm so sorry...Nathan told me about.. Chase.. So, I just thought... I assumed you were going alone... Ah! nevermind... I'll see you there. Bye."

He kicked himself, thoroughly embarrassed. Dressed in his trousers and dress shirt, a tie hanging from his neck, yet to be knotted, he sat on the edge of his bed.. How could he had even imagined, Brooke wouldn't have a date for prom. So what if Chase ditched her, he was an ass, he thought. There were many other guys waiting in queue for that very moment. He sighed looking at the box lying next to him and closed it.

-x-

Brooke checked herself in her car's rear view mirror before getting out at the rivercourt. Skills, Bevin, Fergie, Junk and Mouth had gathered on the rivercourt having a fewfew. pre-prom drinks. Mouth had been a little reluctant to go to prom since Gigi dumped him, but Skills had somehow convinced him to attend it.

"Look like you made the right call Dawg!" smiled Skills raising his cup at Mouth.

"Well, I figured, so what I don't have a date, at least I have my friends, right? ... To friends!" Mouth raised his cup to toast and saw everyone staring behind him. He turned around and looked at Brooke standing behind him, looking gorgeous.

"Will you go to prom with me, Marvin Mcfadden?" she smiled brightly.

"What about Chase?". he asked quizzically.

"Hey don't ask about Chase fool!" Skills interrupted and gestured him to just go.

"uh.. I guess cleanTeen isn't really for me."

Mouth smiled, "of course I'll go with you."

"Looks like we'll be the not-so-clean couple" she winked and hooked her arms to his as they left for prom.


	19. chapter 19

Brooke had dreamt of prom since she was four, when her grandmother had shown Brooke her prom night photos. Her grandma, the prom queen and her grandpa, the prom King. Since then, she dreamt of a perfect, fairytale prom.

She had dreamt, the love of her life being her prom date, they winning the king and queen tittles, sharing the perfect kiss and living happily ever after, just like her grandparents. Brooke's dreams might not have come true, but she was determined to enjoy prom nonetheless. She knew the lives of the students of Tree Hill High wasn't perfect, but she made sure this prom was going to be.

-x-

She walked through the gates of her high school, welcomed by the beautiful twinkle of hundreds of fairy lights. Boy and girls bustled in beautiful dresses and classy tuxedos.

"Didn't I tell you, Mouth, we'll find you a hotter date for prom" Brooke winked, reminding him her promise, making Mouth laugh.

"I think you found me the hottest date!" Mouth always felt no one was as beautiful as Brooke, inside and out.

As they walked through the gym room entrance, people murmured. The murmurs drew Lucas' attention and his heart stopped. There was Brooke, in a crimson silk gown and a black stole, wrapped around her. She looked like a goddess; beautiful, elegant and graceful.

Reluctantly tearing his eyes off Brooke, he finally looked at her prom date. He shook his head and chuckled when he found Mouth standing besides her. Instantly, his jealousies and insecurities faded away.

Brooke carefully unwrapped her stole revealing her bare back and deep neckline. On her neck, lay a delicate diamond pendant, strung in a sterling silver chain. As she moved through the room the diamonds in her ears glittered, giving her a true goddess effect. She caught Lucas staring at her from a distance and gave him a shy smile. The smile made Lucas' heart race. How was to possible for your heart beats to stop and race at the same time? Lucas pondered.

-x-

As Mouth went to the punch bowl, Lucas met him there. "Hey Mouth, What's up!" he smile.

"Hey Luke! Best. Prom. Ever." Mouth grinned making Lucas laugh.

"Yes, I can see that. So you are Brooke's mysterious prom date? " he grinned, making him blush.

Lucas dug in to his pocket and held out a box in front of Mouth.

"I think you should give this to your special prom date"

Mouth opened the box in confusion and looked at looked a Lucas.

"Are you sure?"

"of course Man! " Lucas patted his shoulder and excused himself to meet Nathan and Haley.

-x-

Mouth handed a glass of punch to Brooke and sat next to her withdrawing the box from his pocket. He opened it and placed a corsage on her wrist making Brooke gasp with delight. It was a beautiful and a very unique corsage. It was a single red rose surrounded by baby pink larkspur, purplish-pink heather, and variegated ivy. It was accented with a crimson ribbon, to done it on the wrist.

Brooke looked at mouth with astonishment. "it's perfect!!! How did y— I mean when d— how did you even know the color of my dress" she was lost for words.

Mouth looked embarrassed "actually… I didn't. Lucas got it…. I hope you aren't mad"

Brooke's heart skipped a beat. Lucas had got a corsage for her? Or was it for Peyton and he just gave it to mouth now as he didn't have a date now? She wondered.

"Thank you Mouth" she simply smiled pushing away her other thoughts.

"May I have your attention please" announced Principal Turner. Everyone turned to the stage.

"Firstly I would like to congratulate student council president Brooke Davis and her prom committee for putting together such a beautiful prom for everyone. Now I know none of you are least bit interested in me so let's get on to the event you all are waiting for. The votes for prom King and queen are in and counted"

The crowd murmured.

Principal Turner opened the envelope and announced "The Tree Hill High prom king Is… Lucas Scott"

The crowd clapped and cheered as Lucas blushed and awkwardly walked up the stage. As Principal Turner crowned him Rachel nudged Brooke.

"The prom queen crown is mine bitch!" she whispered.

"In your dreams slut!" Brooke smirked.

"and the prom queen is" Turner opened the envelope "well that's no shocker" he mumbled. "the tree hill high prom queen is none other than Brooke Davis"

The room roared with applause and whistles as Brooke walked towards the stage. Lucas gave her a hand and she took it as she walked up the stairs. Tuner smiled and placed the tiara on her head and she adorned it like a true queen.

It was time for Prom king and queen's first dance. Lucas awkward placed his hand on her waist, his hands touching her bare back and sparks ran through them as the dj played "I'm crazy for this girl." He smiled at how the song was custom made for him.

 _She rolls the window down_

 _And she_

 _Talks over the sound_

 _Of the cars that pass us by_

 _And I don't know why_

 _But she's changed my mind_

 _Would you look at her_

 _She looks at me_

 _She's got me thinking about her constantly_

 _But she don't know how I feel_

 _And as she carries on without a doubt_

 _I wonder if she's figured out_

 _I'm crazy for this girl_

 _Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

"I like your dress" he whispered.

"I like your tie" she smiled looking at the crimson tie which was the exact shade of her dress. He smiled one of his rare smiles at her making her heart skip a beat.

 _She was the one to hold me_

 _The night_

 _The sky fell down_

 _And what was I thinking when_

 _The world didn't end_

 _Why didn't I know what I know now_

 _Would you look at her_

 _She looks at me_

 _She's got me thinking about her constantly_

 _But she don't know how I feel_

 _And as she carries on without a doubt_

 _I wonder if she's figured out_

 _I'm crazy for this girl_

 _Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

He twirled her, enjoying her giggles. She had never looked this beautiful, and he had never felt this happy in ages. It was just perfect having her in his arms after such a long time, even if just for a dance and he knew he wanted her in his arms, forever.

 _Right now_

 _Face to face_

 _All my fears_

 _Pushed aside_

 _And right now_

 _I'm ready to spend the rest of my life_

 _With you_

 _Would you look at her_

 _She looks at me_

 _She's got me thinking about her constantly_

 _But she don't know how I feel_

 _And as she carries on without a doubt_

 _I wonder if she's figured out_

 _I'm crazy for this girl_

 _Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

As the song ended the Dj played "Dancing queen" and Brooke was about to leave when he held her hand.

"dance with me" he said making her eyebrows raise.

"Lucas Scott wants to dance? How did this happen?" she teased.

"It's prom" he shrugged.

"I have to dance with date. Maybe later?" she winked and he let her go reluctantly.

Brooke pulled Mouth onto the dance floor and dance with him making an awkward Mouth blush.

"Buddy, the girl at three o'clock has been checking you out all evening."

"girl? Which girl?" Mouth looked at his right and saw a pretty girl looking at them. She smiled shyly and looked away.

"That's Shelly, the head of the CleanTeens. She is quite nice you know, met him with Chase a few times." her smile faltered mentioning Chase, but she quickly pushed his thoughts out of her mind.

"I think she is into you. Go talk to her, ask her for a dance." she ushered him.

Mouth looked at her nervously "what? Are you sure?"

"yes, go!!" she rolled her eyes at him.

"What about you?" he asked, not wanting to leave her alone.

"Well, I'll think of something and you can do my calculus homework for ditching me on prom" she winked and pushed him slightly in her direction.

She watched as Mouth nervously went to her and she shyly took his hand and walked with him to the dance floor.

She joined Rachel and Haley as the dj played a peppy number. They danced and giggled as the boys joined them.

-x -

She stood outside on the school ground breathing in the cool breeze when she heard footsteps approaching her. She turned her head to see Lucas approaching her.

"What are you doing outside my queen?

"Oh kind King! Gazing at the stars and the moon." she joked and giggled.

"It was too hot inside. Came out for some air." she replied when he squinted at her playfully.

"By the way, Thank you for corsage. It's really beautiful." she smiled fiddling with it

"I saw it at the florist's and it reminded me of you. Elegant and wild at the same time and absolutely unique, like you."

She blushed and looked away. They stood there enjoying the silence, faded sound of music filtering through the door. He looked at Brooke and saw a glimpse of sadness on her face.

"what's wrong?" he asked.

She hesitated but his piercing blue eyes urged her to speak.

"Peyton and I talked about prom all the time. We have been planning for it since, forever. It doesn't feel right that she isn't here." she said, looking distant, thinking about all the times they dressed up and played prom, pretended to be prom king and queen. They had planned everything, where they'll go dress shopping, how they'll rent the same limo. Never had she ever thought she'll be attending prom alone and never had she ever imagined they wouldn't be friends.

He came closer and before she even knew it, he kissed her. His lips smashed with her's. Her eyes closed, she froze. She couldn't wrap her head around what was happening. He deepened the kiss and she felt her insides melting, she felt herself losing into him. He urged entrance into her mouth and within no time, it was like she had lost control over her brain and her body. She opened her mouth, allowing him to explore and kissed him back with same passion. It was like the past three months had never happened. It felt right, it felt perfect. She opened her eyes and met his. She snapped back in to reality and she suddenly pulled away from the kiss. Gasping for air, she looked at him. She had never felt so confused and he had never looked so confident. What just happened? What was it? Why did he kiss her? What did the kiss mean? Not really wanting the answers, she simply walked back to the prom.

-x-

Brooke woke up to her alarm. Stretching her arms, her eyes fell on her tiara and she smiled remembering the prom. Naley had reconciled and looked happy as ever. Rachel and Jake spent the whole night in each other's arms, dancing and kissing. Mouth had made a new friend, who was definitely interested in more than friendship. Her thoughts wandered to Lucas and the kiss they shared. She had rushed into the gymroom and avoided him the rest of the night. Her smile faded thinking of how she had let herself get lost in to that kiss. They were friends, and that kiss was a mistake, she declared to herself.

Her doorbell rang and she huffed to get up and answer the door. She opened the door to find Lucas standing there and her heart raced once again. She cursed herself and frowned at him.

"what are you doing here?"

"wow so cheery today! good morning to you too. I brought breakfast." Lucas smiled as she sighed moved aside to let him enter.

He placed the croissants on the table and handed her a double shot latte. She smelled the coffee and smiled. If she hadn't woken up yet, she was very much awake now. She took a bite of her croissant and hummed in satisfaction. Now that she had some food and coffee in her she was is relatively in a better mood to deal with whatever Lucas was about to throw at her.

She raised an eyebrow and asked "so…."

"We need to talk" he said calmly and looked at her. She instantly lowered her gaze.

"why didn't you tell me about what Peyton said to you?" he inquired.

"Because it doesn't matter." she replied flatly.

"It does to me." he waited for her to answer but when she didn't, he sighed and asked "Why did you break up with me, Brooke?"

"I told you why." she said, cursing herself mentally for not sounding as confident as she sounded that day.

"I don't believe you." he said, making Brooke stare at him. "The way you kissed me back last night, I don't believe you didn't miss me, or you fell out of love with me. I don't believe any of it. So why did you break up with me, Brooke?"

Brooke pursed her lips and looked away. She blinked repeatedly to push back her tears. She wasn't ready for this. She had prepared herself to move on. So why now? Why was he back here with all these questions? She had no choice but to answer him.

"Yes, one of the reasons why I broke up with you is that Peyton told me she had feelings for you and I couldn't keep dating you and hurt her knowing everything." she finally looked back at him.

"But that's not the only reason. You obviously had feelings for her and I couldn't be with a guy who had feelings for someone else." He looked at her in shock. Wondering where did she get this idea from.

"I didn't have any feelings for her. I loved you. Why would you even think that?" he asked in total shock.

"I don't deny you loved me, but somewhere somehow you did have unresolved feelings for her. And sooner or later you would have realized it. So who was I to stand between two people who loved each other?" she said trying to hide the pain she felt every time she thought about that day.

Lucas ran his fingers through his hair and paced around the room in frustration "I didn't love her damnit! I loved you! I loved you so much…. Who gave you the right to break up with me just based on your assumptions? I didn't even have a say in it. I didn't even know why the fuck you broke up with me, Brooke. I loved you so much but you broke my heart."

The pain in her eyes forced him to calm down. He sighed sadly "I cheated on you once and I will regret that for the rest of my life, but I did not cheat on you this time Brooke. I did not kiss her. She kissed me and at that time I thought it was just a goodbye kiss. It didn't mean anything to me because I was madly in love with you." he explained it again like he did on Naley's vow renewal.

"I know you didn't cheat on me Lucas, you are too honorable to cheat on me twice. I also know you didn't kiss her, but you hid the kiss from me. Why? If it really didn't mean anything to you, shouldn't you have told me about it, I was your girlfriend. I had the right to know about it. If someone kissed me when I was in a relationship with you, I would have told you and I would have definitely avoided that person as much as possible."

Brooke felt angry with every word. It was like reliving those pathetic moments again.

"Maybe you liked the kiss and felt guilty about, so you hid it. And even after the kiss you're hang out with her like nothing ever happened. Of course you had feelings for her, Lucas, or else why would you? Maybe not at that moment, maybe not consciously. But you did have some latent feelings for her, which would have resurfaced sooner or later. What else could be the reason?" she squinted at him, afraid of breaking down in front of him.

"Brooke I am so sorry, but I didn't hide it to hurt you, or because I had any feeling for her, I didn't tell you only because knowing our history, I didn't want you to worry about it, and I didn't want something so meaningless come between you and Peyton."

"But not telling me about it didn't help either. The day on Haley and Nathan's wedding, I asked you to stay away from Peyton because I was dealing with everything she said and the kiss. It was so hard for me Lucas, my boyfriend and my best friend, both I loved so much and it had happened once before and it was like I was again stuck in the same whirlwind. I needed time to work through my emotions. But you couldn't stay away from her for a single day. She was always your priority, Lucas. There were days I needed you so much. The day we got back together, that very day you left me and went to Peyton because she needed you more. You didn't even realize what a miserable day I had. I had a ton of orders to complete and I couldn't concentrate. Given your history with Peyton, I was bound to be insecure, but you didn't ever think of that, did you?" Lucas screwed his eyes realizing his mistake.

"On the day of Nancy's funeral, you asked me why I never told you about her, remember? When was I supposed to tell you? You were always with Peyton. When Nancy had her last surgery, I wanted you with me, but you were out helping Peyton." she scoffed "You didn't even notice when I went missing for a whole day every week. You were just like my parents, didn't give a shit if I'm dead or alive." and the tears that she so bravely fought defeated her. She brushed them away and looked away.

His heart clenched thinking about how unconsciously he had hurt her so many times. He realized that Peyton always displayed her pain and he always did go to help her, as a friend alright, but he did neglect Brooke at those times. He had broken Brooke's heart once and of course it was difficult her to trust opening up to him. It was his duty to make her trust him again.

He sat down next to her and looked into her eyes. She quickly brushed away her tears. "I don't have an excuse for whatever wrong I did. But I never stopped loving you Pretty Girl."

Those words made her heart pound. He hadn't called her Pretty girl in months. Hiding her nervousness, she scoffed "Yeah right! That's why you started dating Peyton just weeks after we broke up. You have some way of showing your love."

He rubbed his forehead trying of relieve some pressure. "I was hurting" he whispered. Then he looked up to her "when you broke up with me, I was hurting, I could physically feel the pain. I was going crazy. Peyton comforted me at that time. Later, when she said she loved me, I thought maybe it could work, maybe if I'll be with her, I'll be able to forget you, maybe it'll stop hurting that much." he sighed.

"and also because she was your first love?" she said, confused.

"I don't know. I thought I was in love with her once, but I think I was more in love with the idea of her. I used to see her from a distance, all dark and brooding, hardly ever smile, a loner. We were so similar, that I always felt she's the one who would understand me."

"Yes, you are very similar. You are Perfect for each other." she agreed bitterly.

"But we aren't. When I got closer to her, I realized she was nothing like I had imagined. Keith once told me, there are two ways of falling in love, one where you fall in love with the person, and the other where you fall in love with the idea of the person."

She looked at him, there was a smile when he spoke of Keith rather than the usual pain she had seen at every mention of Keith after his death.

"You know Pretty Girl, I fell in love with the person you are. And I loved being the person I was when I was with you. I fell in love with your beauty, you kindness, your free-spirited soul. I fell in love with all of you. And I fell so hard, that it's just not possible for me to recover anymore. And I don't want to recover ever." he smiled.

She looked away, not wanting to accept any of his words. She had done that mistake once and she could feel her stupid heart melting, again and looking at those soulful blue eyes only made it worse.

"Why are you saying all this now, Lucas? I don't understand." she frowned.

"Because I love you. And I want you back. I want us back. You are the girl for me pretty girl." he said waving in hand between them.

She stood up to create some distance between them and shook her head "No Lucas, I'm sorry I can't do this again. I gave you my heart not once but twice and you broke it both the times. I can't be the girl for you until you again realize I am not. I am over you now, I have moved on. You should too."

Her words plunged into his heart like a knife, but he smiled.

"I love you Brooke. I deceived myself into thinking that I didn't love you anymore, but I can't do that anymore. I know I have hurt you way too much to expect you to trust me again anytime soon. But I am going to do everything to win your trust back. I am going to fight for you till you know that I am the one for you and you are the one for me, Brooke Davis."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You gave a similar speech back then too and then broke my heart. So, it's definitely not working this time, Lucas. It's better if you give up now and we shall remain friends."

Lucas looked at her meaningfully, sadness dimming his eyes "I gave up on us once Brooke, I didn't fight harder for you and I lost you. I am not repeating that mistake again. We are definitely friends but I want so much more, I want everything with you and this time I'll fight for you like I am fighting for my life because you are my life pretty girl."


	20. chapter 20

It had been a week since prom. A week since they kissed. A week since Lucas expressed his feelings to Brooke. A week since he said he loved her and wanted her back and would fight for her. And a week since he said she was his life.

In this past week, wherever Brooke looked, Lucas would be there. She didn't know anymore, whether to blush with joy or flush with anger. Lucas was making it very difficult for her to ignore her feeling and to move on. Everyday, she would wake up, look into the mirror and give herself a pep talk "You can do this Brooke! You are Not going to fall for this again" but everyday she could feel her walls cracking a little bit more.

-x-

She woke up today. "urrghh.. Hate waking up without hangovers" she groaned to herself as she tossed in her bed. She was still getting used to her no party girl life. Waking up on a Sunday without hangover still felt a little out of character to her, so did waking up so early on a weekend morning.

However, she was grateful that it was a Sunday. Sunday means no school and no school means no Lucas. She could hang out in her apartment, finish up some pending work and then maybe go meet Karen when Lucas would be with the boys at the Rivercourt. "Yay! No Lucas day!" she mumbled to herself as she got up from her bed and groggily walked to the kitchen. She turned on her coffee machine and walked to the door to get her weekly fashion magazine.

She had been rubbing her eyes when she opened the door and crashed into something hard "what the—". She snapped her eyes open and look up to find Lucas standing there. "Lucas!" she growled. He stroked his paintbrush on her cheek "Good morning, Pretty girl."

She rubbed her cheek and find red paint on it. She frowned at him and he grinned at her. He held her by her shoulders "okay, wait for it… TAN-TADA!!" and he turned her around.

She gasped and then squealed with joy "OH. MY. GOD.!!! I have a red door!!!"

She turned around smiling ear to ear displaying her beautiful dimples. "I don't believe this!" she laughed, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

He smirked "well, I did say, your house was missing a red door, didn't I?.. Hence, the red door!"

"I love it!! Thank you so much Broody!" she squeaked with joy and hugged him.

He stroked his paintbrush again on her other cheek "You are always welcome, Cheery" making her Jaws drop.

"You did not just do that again" she growled in her ever so husky voice and with that she snatched the paintbrush from him and ran after him. Within no time, the door and the magazine was forgotten and there was laughing, squeaking and paint fight going on.

They stopped when they found themselves out of breath and covered in red paint. "I should actually make you walk home like this, covered in paint, but I guess I'll let you clean up, as a thank you for painting my door." she laughed as she carefully walked inside trying to not get any paint on her hardwood floor.

-x-

Brooke dug into her wardrobe and tossed a pair of lowers and a gray jumper at Lucas. Lucas smirked recognizing those to be his lower and his favorite gray jumper.

"I was wondering where did these go."

Brooke dramatically rolled her eyes at him

"wipe that smart-ass smirk off your face. They were just lying around, we had broken up and I was surely not going to talk to you just to return you your lame ass clothes. And thank me for that or else you'd have to wear hot pants and tank top right now."

Brooke thought about how many nights she when Rachel was busy partying, she had worn his gray jumper and cried herself to sleep. It smelled of him, it smelled of the beautiful memories they had created together. It was the only thing of him which was left to her and she was never going to return it back to him.

-x-

Lucas cleaned up and wore the lower and his gray jumper. He came out to find Brooke in the kitchen, wearing gray and pink hello kitty shorts and a pink tank top. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was pouring coffee for herself. Her flawless face, looking younger sans makeup.

"Stop gawking Lucas, it's creepy." she said without even looking at him. She tried her best to sound seriously annoyed.

"Well, it's not fair to look this hot in those cute clothes and expect me to not gawk at you." he said walking towards her.

She fumbled a little hearing the mischief in his voice. It wasn't new to her. She had heard it a million times during the happy days of their relationship. But right now, she was not expecting this. Her heart raced with every step he took closer to her.

"You look so sexy that I so badly want to kiss you right now." his whispered licking his lips.

She involuntarily licked her lips and gulped at his boldness, She frowned at him to hide what his words were doing to her. "You got nerves to say that to me."

He smirked "What?... I told you I am in love with you. I can express what I feel and I feel like kissing you right now. It's you who's in denial Pretty Girl, not me."

He touched her cheek and she closed her eyes. She was losing the battle between in brain and heart. He sighed at how beautiful she looked in the vulnerable moments. He smiled thinking his pretty girl was finally giving up her stubbornness and giving in to their love. He leaned forward to kiss her. He was inches away from her lips when his phone rang, breaking Brooke's trance.

She quickly shoved a coffee mug in his hands and hastily exited the kitchen. "Damn, Brooke think with head you idiot, not with your…. You know!" she scolded herself mentally.

Lucas huffed in frustration and ran his hand through his messy blonde hair. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and answered it. "Hello! …. Yeah, I'll be there."

Brooke heard his worried tone and looked at him. "moms in labor"

-x-

Lucas and Brooke rushed into the hospital and saw Andy talking to his mother's doctor.

"Karen's going into a preterm labor. Given her history of placental abruption, it's not unusual. Two months back when she was brought in the baby was still underdeveloped so delivering wasn't an option. But now Karen is healthy and the baby is healthy and big enough so we are going through with the delivery."

"Can I please be in the room with her?" asked Andy.

"Okay .. Sure , Karen wants a natural delivery so we are going to try that first. If we see any complications then we'll have to do a c-section." explained the doctor and all three of them nodded.

Andy looked at Lucas and Brooke. He and Lucas shared an understanding look and Brooke gave Andy a hug saying "she's gonna be fine". With that Andy left for the labor room leaving Brooke and Lucas in the waiting lounge.

-x-

Lucas sat in the waiting lounge, shaking his legs in anxiety. Brooke sat besides him and kept a hand on his knee, trying to calm him down. Deb, who was finally sober and back from rehab, paced back and forth, regretting not being with her friend for the past few months, when she needed her the most.

Four hours of painful labor later, Karen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Brooke squealed and jumped up and down in joy. She hugged Lucas congratulating him and then ran to Deb and hugged her making her feel welcome.

"Yay! A baby girl!!" Brooke squeaked as she entered Karen's room. Andy and Lucas chuckled and Karen, all exhausted by her delivery, smiled fondly at Brooke. Andy was cradling the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Brooke looked over his shoulder "Awwh… She is so tiny and….. Red!" everyone laughed and Lucas explained "Red's Brooke's favorite color."

"So, what's her name?" Brooke asked Karen.

Karen and Andy looked at each other and smiled.

Karen looked at Brooke "Lily Brooke Scott" she said.

Brooke's jaw dropped and then she smiled brightly, in loss of words.

"Do you wanna hold her, cupid?" Andy asked.

Brooke gingerly took Lily in her arms, afraid she'll either squish or drop her. Brooke was never a baby person, but she looked at her face, her silky soft brownish hair and blue eyes and instantly fell in love with her.

"Hey Lil B! I am the big B. Now that you're named after me, we know you are going to be awesome and we are going to have so much fun together. But just to be clear sweetie, all boys above 18 are mine.. Deal?" and the baby started crying. Brooke creased her forehead nervously and instinctively started swaying her "Okay fine! you can have all of them… Please stop crying." and almost instantly Lily stopped crying.

"Damn girl, you are already so territorial" Brooke said with amusement.

Lucas came behind her and chuckled. "Can I have my little sister back before you corrupt her" he said making Brooke roll her eyes dramatically as she carefully handed Lily to Lucas.

-x-

It had been three weeks since Lily's birth. Karen was home and healthy. Andy had been by Karen and Lily's side 24x7. Deb turned out to be a great help. Lucas loved Lily and had already got into the role of the overprotective brother. Nathan and Haley loved her just as much. Brooke was like a little girl who had got a new barbie doll. All she wanted to do was play with Lily, Lil B, as she called her. Lucas and Haley would literally have to drag her to school while she whined about it all the way.

"Brooke, we have to go, this is important" Lucas crossed his arms and said sternly as Brooke completely ignored him and kept playing with the baby, who smiled at the ceiling.

"Brooke!!"

"God! Lil B. How broody is your brother?" Brooke rolled her eyes and Lily cooed.

Brooke giggled "I know right!!"

Lucas glared at her and she sighed. "Okay fine!"

Brooke kissed Lily's velvety head and put her back in the cradle. Lucas shook his head and smiled at her. She pouted at him as she sat in the car.

"This better be good, Lucas Scott. I had to cut my Lily-time short for this." she whined.

"It is, I promise" Lucas smiled cryptically.

-x-

Brooke hesitantly followed Lucas into The Tree Hill Hamptons Inns and Suites. She looked at Lucas suspiciously and every time he would just smile at making her more and more anxious. They were directed to a reserved table by the concierge.

"Why are we here , Lucas?" she whispered nervously.

"Patience pretty girl, patience" he smiled cryptically.

"What's going on Lucas Scott?" she squinted at him suspiciously.

Lucas opened his mouth to say something when someone called out Brooke.

"Brooke Davis, my Diva!" Brooke jumped at the sound and turned around to find Antonio standing behind her, displaying his perfect white teeth.

"An!" she squeaked and hugged him and he kissed her cheeks. He shook hands with Lucas and sat down at their table.

"what are you doing here An?" Brooke asked excitedly. He looked at Lucas and they both smirked at each other.

The waiter came to take their order. Antonio ordered a bottle of Chardonnay.

"What the hell is going on guys? What are you both up to??" she asked suspiciously.

"Babydoll I'm here for the unveiling of you maternity line." Antonio grinned.

Brooke looked in shock at both the smiling men sitting in front of her.

"Ha-Ha good joke" she said making a face at them.

"Honey, that wasn't a joke. You are unveiling your collecting in a week." he grinned broadly. He explained how Lucas called him up for help and Brooke looked at them in horror.

The waiter came with there champagne in an ice-bucket and three flutes. He took his time opening the cork and huffed in patiently to continue their discussion. The waiter poured champagne into their flutes and they thanked him. Once he was gone, Brooke squinted and the men sitting in front of her.

"Have you both seriously lost it!!! I am not ready yet. I don't have anything to unveil. I don't have a venue or models…. Lucas I'm going to kill you!!" she panicked.

Lucas saw her panicking. He sighed, leaned forward and took her hand in his.

"Brooke, you have all the designs ready." She looked at him as if he was crazy "Haley told me." he clarified. "She has seen all your pieces and they are beautiful according to her." She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him "Oh! So Tutorwife was your fashion critic now? Great I am doomed." she huffed. Lucas squeezed her hand and smiled at her affectionately "Pretty girl, if you have designed them, I know they are beautiful. "

Brooke looked into Lucas' eyes and saw the confidence he has on her. She bit her lips nervously but didn't protest anymore and gave him a weak smile. Antonio looked at their intertwined fingers watched the exchange between the young couple with a raised eyebrow and smiled. Something is definitely brewing here. He smirked and thought to himself.

"Ahem" Antonio cleared his throat bringing, bursting their bubble. Brooke pulled her hand away and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"So, I have booked the Hampton's banquet hall, the invites are out, the press has been informed and I am here. So all you have to do are the final alterations for the models and BAM! you are ready for the show."

"Where will I find pregnant models so soon?" Brooke panicked.

Antonio giggled "fake bump, honey!"

"I don't want size zero models with fake bump walking the ramp for me. I want realistic models An" she frowned.

"I know you babygirl, I have strictly instructed the modeling agency to send beautiful healthy models." he smiled.

Antonio loved her fierceness and her passion. He loved how even at such a young age Brooke didn't fall into social pressures and pressures of being a newcomer in the industry and fearlessly shunned unrealistic social standards of body image endorsed by the fashion industry. Antonio always thought if he ever had a daughter, she would be like Brooke Davis.

"Okay enough with your whining, let's celebrate" Antonio grinned raising his glass.

Brooke was more than happy to end the conversation and picked up her glass. She definitely needed a drink. They laughed and talked about New-York and Antonio's life and his latest projects.

"Luke, how did you manage to bring this workaholic man away from his work, that too for a whole week?" she giggled.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Antonio, embarrassed and Antonio laughed.

"Well, we made a deal. This hottie and his hot hot brother are modeling for my show in L.A, a week after your unveiling." he winked and grinned devilishly.

Brooke choked on her champagne laughing. "Awwh.. Broody, you made a deal with the devil for me" he teased.

Lucas rolled his eyes dramatically and smiled "anything for you Pretty Girl"

"Well, FYI I would have anyways come here for you babygirl, even without any bribes. But, I had to take a shot." he winked.

"Well played An!" Brooke giggled and kinked her eyebrow at Lucas as he chuckled and shook his head.

-x-

Brooke had been working day and night, giving finishing touches to her dresses. She was back to her "scary-captain-of-the-cheerleading-squad" mode. Haley and Rachel were basically camping in her apartment, helping her out and as Haley and Rachel were there, Nathan and Jake would be found there too. Lucas was busy helping out Karen and Andy, but whatever free time he had, he would look for reasons to be there. Sometimes to deliver food for everyone, sometimes in pretence of meeting Nathan and Jake, but everyone knew why for whom he was actually there.

-x-

Haley served coffee to a customer at Karen's Cafe as Rachel lazily swirled her straw in her cold coffee with ice-cream. Given their history, it was hard to believe that Haley and Rachel could ever become friends.

"So, Hales… are you gonna do it?" she asked when Haley came back to the counter.

"I don't want to!!! Do I look like a model to you from any angle?" she whined

Rachel giggled "Well, you are beautiful Haley James Scott. And she has a point, you are the only pregnant woman we know right now. And it was yours and Lucas' idea after all."

Haley growled at her.

"But why me??? Do I look pregnant to you?? I would have happily modeled if it was for lingerie." Rachel winked.

"The way you and Jake are mating like rabbits, you might as well be pregnant, who knows."

Both the girls were laughing when Lucas entered the café. Rachel and Haley's friendship was still an alien concept for Lucas, knowing how much Haley hated her few months back. He found it funny that now he liked Rachel too. If he'd be honest, he had started liking Rachel since Brooke's drunken night in the bar. When Rachel had argued with him in the middle of the pub, he was furious at her, but later when he thought about it, he liked how loyal she was to Brooke and their friendship, maybe if Rachel wasn't drunk that night, she would have hidden it again behind her bitchiness and he wouldn't have seen that side of her.

"Hey Loverboy!" Rachel smirked.

Lucas chuckled shaking his head "Hi Rachel"

"What I'll give to trade places with you right now Loverboy"

Haley laughed "thank God I have a job to come too."

She jumped out of her chair and pouted. "I'll see out later Hales.. That's if the She-devil spares my life."

She looked at Lucas and smirked "Bye Loverly! I'll tell her you sent love" with that she walked out of the café.

Haley laughed "So, "Loverboy"

He squinted at her "Not you too Hales!"

She laughed, "so, how are things working out between you and brooke?"

He sighed and shook his head. "till we are just friends she is absolutely normal, things look good. But just when I try to take a step forward, she starts to distance herself."

Haley looked at him sadly "You have to give her some time, Luke. She loves you a lot but she's scared. It might take some time but you have to stick around and you better better not blow it this time, Lucas Scott.".

Lucas smiled at her "who'd say you once had problem with me to dating her because she was too cheerleader for me."

Haley scoffed "Yeah, I actually rooted for Peyton."

Seeing Lucas' smile falter she sighed "I didn't know Brooke then. All I knew about her was she was Peyton's cheerleader friend who got high on painkillers and invited me to ride with them to the game and forgot when got sober a few hours later. And she doesn't like my name and would rather call me Brooke." Haley laughed remembering that night.

"But, you know, Luke, when I got to know her, I realized I was so wrong, there is so much more to her. She has been a loyal friend to me even when I couldn't be there for her 100% because I had to be friends with Peyton for your sake."

Lucas looked at her in confusion, "but I thought you liked Peyton"

Haley saw a customer walk in and took out her notepad "oh wait a sec!" she told lucas and went to take his order.

When she returned, "hmm.. So where was I?"

"Peyton" lucas reminded her.

Haley scoffed "yeah… I thought I liked her too, Luke and if I'm being honest then I'd say I didn't like Brooke at all. But Brooke turned out to be such a better person and a better friend than Peyton." Lucas nodded.

"Huh! Now come to think of it, most of my opinions about Brooke were because of whatever little I knew about her from gossips and the way Peyton talked about her. Now when I look back at our conversations about Brooke, I don't remember her ever saying anything good about Brooke, she told me Brooke wasn't the "dating kind".. You know what I mean and she indirectly tol me that Brooke was insensitive."

Haley recalled her conversation with Peyton, when Lucas and Brooke had just started dating, Peyton always talked sweetly, but never said a good thing about Brooke when they were alone.

"When I came back from the tour, Peyton gave me hell. I was already hurting because Nathan and I were separated and I thought Peyton would be there for, but her behavior towards me was worse than Nathan's. Nathan ignored me and blocked me out but she'd passed snide remarks and everything she said was filled with sarcasm and hatred."

Lucas frowned at her. Haley had never told this to Lucas before.

"And surprisingly that's the time I found Brooke turning out to be a better friend. She tried to cheer me up, she told off Peyton for picking on me, she let me stay in her apartment, she re-painted the whole house just to cover up the bad memories and later when Nathan and I got back together, she gave up the apartment to us." she smiled

"Huh! Now I realize she might have just rented the apartment so that when Nathan and I come back to our senses we could get it back" she pondered.

Lucas sighed, "well, that's Brooke for you"

"When I found out I was pregnant, Luke I was so scared to tell it to Nathan. Brooke helped me conceal the news till I was ready to tell Nathan."

She scoffed "The whole school thought she was pregnant,and so did you. She was already dealing with the breakup and now I realize, she was hurting, with Peyton's Confession, the kiss and your breakup, but still she was there for me. God! I am a bad friend too." Haley said sadly.

"Luke, mostly she is very strong but in some matters she is very fragile, and being hurt the very first time she tried to open up didn't help much. So, just be patient, she'll come around." she patted his hand.

Lucas took a deep breath "Hales you knew about Peyton then why didn't you tell me? I would have never got into a relationship with her if I knew the reality."

"Luke, I didn't know about it till very recently, when Brooke accidentally told me and then made me swear I'll never tell anyone about it. And you were already in a relationship with her by then and I wanted you to make your own judgments."

"Haley I am just scared, I hope I haven't lost her for good."

Haley squeezed his hand and smiled sadly at her best friend "No, you haven't, trust on that."

-x-


	21. chapter 21

Brooke looked around the room, a stage set up with a ramp, which led up to the middle of the room. Chairs lined up surrounding the ramp. Photographers setting up their equipments. She jumped a little with shock when she felt someone wrap an arm on her shoulder. She smiled when she found Antonio standing besides her.

"Nervous Babygirl?"

"extremely!" she replied.

Antonio smiled and nodded understandingly. He remembered how he felt on his first unveiling. It's exciting as well as nerve-wracking .

"An, I have never done this before. I launch everything on my website and the only shows I have done were for the competitions. I don't even know if my brand is big enough to put on a show. Huh! I don't know how I let you talk me into it." Brooke said nervously, doubting if this at all was a good idea anymore.

"Honey, there is always a first for everything. And your brand is big, trust me. People are talking about it in New York. And since you walked the ramp for me, the media has been quite curious about you too." he winked.

Since she and Lucas had walked the ramp for him, a lot his friends from the fashion industry as well as the media had asked him about Brooke and Lucas for scoops. And when he invited them to her unveiling, they were more than happy to be here.

"Okay, enough worrying my diva. Shake off the tension and go to your models, you have a show to put on." he smiled and gave her a peck on her cheek.

-x-

Lucas sat in the audience and looked around. It was a housefull. He recognized a few faces from the fashion magazines Brooke would read and force him to read as well when they were together.

The show started with Antonio announcing and talking about Brooke and her brand with a big proud smile on his face. The models started catwalking in beautiful dresses and high heels one after the other.

Rachel walked to the center stage wearing a beautiful geometric pattern bodycon dress showing off her fake bump. Her hair teased at the crown and pulled up in a ponytail, smokey eyes and bold oxblood lips. Jake beamed looking at her. She looked at Jake and winked at him, making him blush.

Last but not the least, Haley walked the ramp with a nervous smile. She wore a floral high-low dress, her makeup minimal-fresh and dewy. Her hair was left lose in carefree Beach waves and she wore a lavender flower crown. People who knew Haley, would know it was not at all her style, but the look suited her so well.

As she walked Nathan's mouth fell open. She looked like a Greek goddess and all he wanted to do was pull her off the ramp, carry her home and do all sorts of things to her.

"Stop drooling, Nate" Lucas laughed looking at his little brother's expressions.

"Can you blame me?" Nathan shrugged shyly.

-x-

The show ended with a huge round of applause. It was a big success. Everyone loved the designs, the concept of realistic models and the whole idea of the collection.

The media surrounded Brooke asking curious questions.

"Miss. Davis, what inspired you to start a maternity line?" asked a reported.

Brooke smiled confidently. "My friends. Two of my very best friends were pregnant, one of them you saw looking extremely beautiful on the ramp. And I realized everything available in the market for pregnant women were shapeless, baggy and super ugly. That's when I decided to start "Yummy Mummy". Pregnancy is beautiful, why hide behind ugly baggy clothes?"

People nodded and smiled in agreement.

Another reporter asked, "You are one of the youngest designers in the country and this was your first unveiling. How does it feel to be successful at such a young age? "

"It's overwhelming to say the least. Honestly, all I did was design the clothes. It was An, Antonio and my friend Lucas who planned to whole thing. I was as surprised as you all are."

She looked at Antonio and wrapped an arm around, smiling at him. "Antonio has been my guardian angel. I don't even know what I'd do without him."

"Do you plan to shift to New York and expand your Brand after graduation?" asked a young lady reporter.

"That's exactly the plan. But I want to go to college too, study fashion designing, learn more about the industry." she smiled brightly talking about her future plans.

"Lucas is Lucas Scott, right? The male showstopper from Antonio's wedding collection show. So, are you both together?" interrupted a nosy reporter.

Brooke maintained a calm façade and answered with a fake smile "we go to the same high school and we are very good friends."

Antonio felt Brooke's discomfort and told the reporters that they will take no more questions and guided her away from them.

-x-

Brooke was elated by the success for her unveiling. She had always thought that she'd have a successful show and media running after her one day after she graduates with a fashion degree, but that day will come so soon even before she graduated high school was beyond her dreams.

She and Lucas had gone to the airport to see off Antonio, who was leaving for L.A for his next show. He had invited Brooke and her friends to the show, where Lucas and Nathan were modeling for him next week.

-x-

Brooke jumped out of Lucas' truck and ran inside the house happily.

"hey cute professor!" she greeted Andy cheerfully, who was making coffee in the kitchen.

"Hey cupid! How was the unveiling?" he asked with a smile.

"It was fab!! You know, some of my favorite celebrity designers were there too and they praises my designs. Best day of my life." Brooke said enthusiastically.

Andy laughed at her enthusiasm "congratulations sweetie!!"

"Where's Lil B? I have missed her so much!"

Brooke had been so busy for the past week that she didn't have the time to come and see Lily. And now that she was free the first thing she wanted to do was play with Lily, so rather than going to her apartment she came to Lucas' house.

She went into the nursery to find Karen feeding Lily. She smiled at Karen and told her everything about the show. Once Lily was fed, she took baby Lily into her arms and Lily cooed.

"She likes you a lot, Brooke" Karen smiled.

"I love you too Lil B and I missed you so so sooo much." she said and kissed her head. Lily smiled and Brooke's heart melted.

"Aww… you are so beautiful Lilypie. One of these days I'm gonna come and steal you away." Brooke said in a baby voice making Karen laugh.

That night when she finally returned home after having dinner at Karen's, she had a big smile of satisfaction on her face. She quickly took a shower and changed into her favorites Pjs and went went to sleep dreaming about a beautiful future ahead.

-x-

"Let's do a road trip!" Brooke suggested excitedly.

"It's a 38 hour drive Tigger. And the way I pee nowadays, it's going to take a lot more than that." Haley tried to explain Brooke.

"Yes, and we will be very tired by the time we reach there." added Lucas.

Brooke scoffed "YOLO !! Live a little guys. These are the last few months of our high school life. We'll be young only once. Let's make the best of it." she said with a big grin.

"That's my girl B. Davis. Let's do it!" agreed Skills giving Brooke a high-five.

Everyone gave in and agreed to a road trip.

"Yay!! Los Angeles, here we come!" Brooke announced gleefully.

-x-

After forty-two hours of driving, bickering about what music to play, sharing memories of high school and stopping again and again for Haley's bathroom breaks, they had finally reached Los Angeles.They had cricked Necks, painful backs and numb derrières, but it was the best journey they all had had in a long time.

Antonio had booked two royal suites for them at the Beverly Wilshire hotel. The boys took a room and the girls took the other. The rooms were just royal to say the least and each had two bedrooms. The guys raided the minibar while the girls went for a relaxing spa.

-x-

The next day was the day of the fashion show. Lucas and Nathan walked the ramp as promised to Antonio. Haley openly spoke about Nathan's hot body while Brooke secretly appreciated Lucas' ripped body showing through the see-through T-shirt. When a female model approached Nathan, he wrapped his arm around Haley and smiled pointing at his wedding ring. Lucas didn't have a wedding ring to ward off the bevy of ladies swamping him. He wished he could just hold Brooke close to him like Nathan had held Haley.

"You'll be going to the party in the evening right? Let's go together." suggested a tall, beautiful blonde model with a picture perfect smile, keeping a hand on his chest flirtatiously.

Brooke looked at the ongoing scene from a distance. She wished she could listen to what that blonde was saying.

"Uh… I'm sorry, I have a girlfriend." said Lucas, thoroughly embarrassed by the bold advances of the blonde.

She flipped her hair and walked away, surprised that he rejected her.

-x-

Antonio had had gowns and tux delivered up to their rooms for the party. All the boys looked sharp and handsome in their tux and the girls looked extremely beautiful in their gowns. They reached the venue in a limo and walked the red carpet excitedly, clicks and flashes of camers coming from all around. Brooke recognized some of the photographers from her unveiling and waved to them. They asked Lucas and Brooke to pose for the camera together. Lucas put an arm around her waist and gave a small, awkward smile while Brooke smiled brightly and confidently, displaying her dimples.

"See, even the media thinks we are great together." Lucas whispered to Brooke.

"Media just likes gossips. They'll think I look good with a log if it sells. And anyways I'm hot, I look good with everyone." she smirked making Lucas chuckle.

-x-

As soon as they entered, a waiter offered them champagne. Everyone except Haley took a glass. They looked around and were amazed to see so many celebrities. Brooke knew Antonio was a big name in the industry and knew a lot of celebrities, but seeing them in person and attending the same party as them was exhilarating.

Antonio soon found them and greeted them. Brooke admired how grounded Antonio was. He had so many celebrities around him, but he took out time to talk to nobodies like them. Brooke had met him in New York last year, when she went for a fashion competition. He was judging the show. Later he came up to Brooke and introduced himself, not that he needed an introduction. Antonio was born and brought up in Tree Hill too, which made them connect instantly and since then Antonio had always had Brooke's back. Not only professionally, but personally Antonio had always been there for her. When she said he was her guardian angel, she truly meant it.

"Boys, you all are looking delicious." he winked.

"and you girls" he sighed "there is something about teenage beauty, isn't it?" he said making the girls blush and giggle.

"An, thank you so much for the dresses. They are so beautiful." Brooke said, looking and feeling beautiful in her silver sequined off shoulder dress.

Her dress had an open back and a plunging neckline, supported only by thin spaghetti straps which were criss-crossed at the back. It hugged her curves perfectly giving her a very sexy look. She had paired it with a layered necklace which ended between her décolletage and a pair of delicate single-strand diamond earrings. Her hair and makeup were minimalistic.

"doll, you are making the dress look hotter than it is." he said and kissed her cheek.

"Come I want you to meet someone." he said with a smile displaying his perfect white teeth.

Antonio introduced Brooke to a lot of his designer friends and many celebrities, actors and singers. Brooke was nervous as well as excited talking to them. It was like a dream and she hoped to style them all someday.

"I have a surprise for you" he said with a smirk and guided her to the other corner of the room.

Brooke's mouth fell open when she saw Sarah Jessica Parker and Ryan Gosling standing together and chatting with each other. Antonio was on first name basis with them. He greeted them with by kissing there cheeks and then introduced them to Brooke.

"Tonie has told me so much about you. He says you are the one to watch out for." said Sarah Jessica Parker in her raspy voice.

"Oh she is the one who owns Clothes Over Bros ?" Ryan Gosling asked Antonio in surprise. Antonio nodded proudly.

"Wow you are so young and beautiful too" Ryan praised her.

Brooke blushed hearing them compliment her. Ryan Gosling called her beautiful, she felt she could float away in a cloud of happiness.

"uh.. heh-heh.. I can't even tell you how hard I am trying not to go all crazy fan girl on you both… I love sex and the city, I can watch it on loop everyday...and Notebook…. Oh my God can't even tell you how I love Notebook." she gushed.

"I agree! I can die for Notebook" Sarah Jessica Parker said, dramatically keeping a hand on her chest.

Antonio giggled "Sarah, honey didn't I tell you she is so much like you, she even had a sexy voice like yours"

Ryan Gosling blushed modestly at the praises. As a new song starts playing Ryan looks at Brooke.

"true" Ryan and Sarah said in unison.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked Brooke

Brooke's heart skips a beat "Oh boy! Yes!!" Brooke nodded repeatedly and squeaks, unable to contain her excitement and making Sarah and Antonio laugh.

-x-

Lucas had his eyes fixed on Brooke. He saw her blush and gush talking to Ryan Gosling. He knew how much she loved him and felt a tinge of jealousy when he saw her talking to him. As he saw them moving towards the dance floor he felt his unreasonable jealousy increasing.

"Dawg you are going to burn holes into Ryan Gosling." Skills joked.

Lucas scowled at him and again looked at Brooke.

"Man you should have said yes to the sexy model who asked you to be her date."

"I have a very beautiful girl to focus on Skills and I'm not blowing it this time" Lucas said.

Skills smiled and clapped his back "That's my dawg! Good to know the homewrecker didn't wrecked your brain completely."

Meanwhile Brooke couldn't believe she was dancing with Ryan Gosling. She was so nervous but she managed to look confident as always.

"So Brooke, what do you do?" Ryan asked.

"I am in my senior year of high school" she replied shyly.

"Oh!! I didn't think you were that young." he said with raised eyebrows.

"Now I can't ask you out in a date" he joked.

"I am Eighteen and I would totally date you." Brooke smiled flirtatiously, displaying her perfect dimples.

Ryan laughed admiring her confidence.

"I would like that but I don't think your boyfriend would. He has been glaring at me constantly." he joked motioning towards Lucas with his eyes.

Brooke looked and saw Lucas glaring at them and she found herself blushing and flustering badly.

"Umm.. He is not my boyfriend." she mumbled.

"ex boyfriend then? The way he is looking, there has to be some history here."

"A very complicated history, to say the least." Brooke confessed.

"hmm… I see, but by the looks of it you both still love each other. You know, the way he is looking at you and the way you are reacting. And if there is love, it's worth working on the complications." he smiled at her genuinely.

Brooke took in his words and thought about it. The song ended and Brooke asked him if he would meet her friends as they all are big fans. She introduced him to everyone. The girls blushed and giggled. And the boys shook hands with him.

"I was Notebooked by my girlfriend, man. But it was totally worth it. Loved the movie." Skills said making everyone laugh.

Later Lucas asked Brooke for a dance and she agreed. They danced slowly as "it's all coming back to me" played in the backgrounds.

"I hate when you dance with anyone else." Lucas confessed.

Brooke rolled her eyes hiding the thrill his words gave to her.

"That wasn't anyone, that was Ryan Gosling. I can't believe he asked me for a dance." she smiled ear to ear.

Lucas chuckled shaking his head "Ummm…. If it made you that happy, then I guess I can let it go."

"I would have had a date with him if you didn't scare him away with your deathly glares." Brooke feigned anger.

"Good that I glared then." Lucas smirked. Brooke looked at him in amusement, in total loss of words.

-x-

A while later they said their goodbyes to Antonio and left for their hotels. Brooke didn't want the night to end and wanted to go for a walk. It was 2 a.m and everyone was tired to their bones and just wanted to sleep knowing that tomorrow they had to leave and spend the next 40 hour cramped up in a car.

Brooke was waiting for the lift when Lucas came out of his room.

"Now where are you going?" he asked.

"Umm.. Wasn't sleepy, just wanted to take a walk. But Where were you going?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Naley took a bedroom and Shelly kicked me and Skills out of the other" he chuckled.

"Skills was too sleepy so he took the couch and I was going to your's and Rachel's suite to sleep in the other bedroom." he grinned.

She laughed "Oh sure, take the key" she said offering him her keycard.

"Actually, on second thought, I'd like to go on a walk too." he smiled as the lift opened.

-x-

They walked through the busy street. Life was so different here. Roads at 2 in the night here were busier than roads of Tree Hill in broad daylight. Everything was so much more glamorous, but the serenity of Tree Hill was better than anything in the world.

"I miss home" Brooke said, breaking the silence between them.

"I was thinking the same. It's exciting here, but there is only one Tree Hill, right?"

"exactly!!" Brooke smiled at him.

They walked through the Wilshire boulevard, looking at the display windows of the shops and showroom. There was something soothing about window shopping, Brooke always felt. Lucas never understood what was the fun about shopping, let alone window shopping but nonetheless he loved the peace it brought on Brooke's face.

-x-

"Brooke darling! What are you doing here?" a woman squeaked.

Lucas looked at the woman and frowned. She had made Brooke jump and the peace on her face was instantly replace with a tensed expression.

"Mother! How are you?" Brooke replied with a tight fake smile.

"Oh I am good, but you didn't answer me."

Brooke eyed the man besides her mother. He was young enough to be her son and she knew instantly, he was her current boytoy. He looked at Brooke with a flirtatious smile eyeing her from top to bottom. Brooke rolled her eyes at him with disgust.

"I am here for some work. Where is dad?" she asked her mother, very well knowing the answer.

"Oh he is out on a business trip… Who's this, your latest boytoy ?" she asked eyeing Lucas with a hard glare.

"Hello Mrs. Davis, I'm Lucas Scott" he extended his hand.

She completely ignored him.

"Dan's illegitimate? Brooke you are famous now. Make better choices honey." she said with a fake concern.

"mom! That's none of your business" Brooke frowned.

Victoria rolled her eyes.

"darling, don't call me mom.. It doesn't go with my personality"

"something we both agree on" scoffed Brooke

"You had an unveiling of your collection and I got to know about it when I read about it in the papers, how insulting is that?"

"If you were present in my life, you would have known about it first hand." retaliated Brooke with a bitter smile.

"come home tomorrow, we can discuss your brand expansion" Victoria said ignoring her daughter's disappointed words.

"I think I'll pass." Brooke said with a fake smile and then it disappeared and she sighed. "but I'll come home after graduation, before college."

"did you get an acceptance letter yet?" Victoria asked scrolling through her phone.

"not yet" Brooke answered in a small voice.

Victoria snorted "darling, girls with grades like yours don't go to college. And anyways why would you want to waste any time on college, we have to focus on the brand."

"Ma'am, her grades have improved tremendously and Brooke is brilliant, she'll definitely get accepted to a good college." Lucas said, smiling genuinely at Brooke. Brooke returned his smile with sad smile

Victoria ignored Lucas and typed something on her phone.

"You can come home after graduation. Your dad and I will be gone though. We have a trip planned for Italy." she looked up and smiled fake lying at him.

"oh! Okay" Brooke said unable to hide how hurt she was. "I have to go now. I will see you when I see you" and with that she grabbed Lucas by his hand and pulled him. She walked away from her mother as fast as she could.

It was hurtful that her mother didn't even hug her or ask her how she was. She was hurt that they planned their trip right when she was supposed to be returning home after graduation. She didn't know why did it hurt so much everytime, when it had always been like this with her parents. She thought she was done trying to get her parents to love her, but everytime they made her feel worthless, it hurt a little more than the last time. That was the reason she had been such a playgirl. She liked the attention she got from the guys, something she never got from her parents. And this was the reason she was so messed up, the reason why it was difficult for her to trust someone with her heart.

When her mother was no more in the view her shoulders slumped. She looked at Lucas sadly. He realized how dysfunctional her family was. He realized why Brooke had built up so many walls around her.

"I'm really sorry for her behavior Lucas. She can be a bitch sometimes….No, scratch that… she is always a bitch"

"Nothing I haven't heard before, it doesn't bother me anymore. But you know, I used to think you were just being overly dramatic when you spoke about your parents. I didn't think it was so true." Lucas said, still shaken by hurricane Victoria.

"What you saw was just a fraction of it" she scoffed.

"I'm sorry" Lucas looked at her apologetically.

Brooke sighed sadly "I was having such a good day, she totally ruined it."

"How about we go back to the hotel, order room service and watch a movie." he suggested.

Brooke smiled at him "do I get to choose the movie?"

"okay, anything but that Gosling dude" he pouted.

Brooke laughed as they turned towards their hotel. She sighed defeatedly thinking about her interaction with Victoria. Lucas wrapped his arm around her in support, she kept her head on his shoulder and leaned on him for the rest of the way to their hotel.

-x-

They tiptoed into the room, trying not to wake up Rachel, who was sleeping in one of the bedrooms. They silently giggled and walked into the other bedroom. Brooke sat on the bed and ordered a movie on pay per view while Lucas went to the washroom. Lucas came from the washroom to find "Breakfast at Tiffany's" playing in the TV and he rolled his eyes.

"What? You said no Ryan Gosling. This is not a ryan gosling movie. This is a classic, and everyone likes it!!" she giggled.

Lucas plopped on the bed besides Brooke and watched the movie along with her. He had watched this movie a million times with his mother and had always secretly liked it, not that he would ever confess. He laughed as Brooke repeated the dialogues along with the movie.

"when I was little, I wanted to be like Holly Golightly. Only I would have had a cute little dog rather than a cat." she said with a smile.

He smiles and adjusted his pillow and pulled the duvet over him. Soon in between the movie they both fell asleep.

-x-

Lucas woke up to find his arms wrapped around Brooke and brooke snuggling peacefully to his chest. He smiled and kissed her head. She looked so beautiful sleeping and he felt so peaceful holding her that he never wanted to let go off her.

He looked at the clock on the wall. It was 6 in the morning. He had hardly slept for three hours, but he felt so fresh. He suddenly had an idea and he smiled brightly. He ran his finger through Brooke's hair and called her out trying to wake her up. She groaned in her sleep and pulled him closer.

"wake up Pretty Girl, we are going somewhere" he said with a smile.

Brooke moaned and opened an eye and found her head on his chest. She breathed in his scent and wanted to stay like that forever. She reluctantly freed herself from his embrace and sat up and yawned.

"mmmh… where are we going?" she asked sleepily.

"that's a surprise. Now get your ass off the bed and get ready quickly...or maybe we can just go like this, you are looking very very sexy in that dress." he said with a mischievous smile.

Brooke flustered waking up completely. She quickly got up and went to Rachel's room. Rachel was still fast asleep so she quietly pulled out her black bodycon dress from her luggage and tiptoed back to the other bedroom. She quickly changed into that dress, removed the necklace but kept the diamond earings. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and applied a sheer lip gloss. She came out of the washroom and Lucas smiled at her.

"This dress is perfect for where we are going" and with that he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the room.

-x-

On the way they stopped at cafe and ordered double shot lattes and Danish to go.

"where the hell are we going Lucas, they whole city is still asleep?" she looked around the empty streets and asked, frustrated by all the suspense.

"it won't be a surprise if I tell you, will it?" he grinned.

"I liked you better when you were broody." she mumbled making him laugh.

"At least let me have my coffee" she said grumpily.

"not yet" he smirked.

They walked towards the Rodeo drive and kept walking until they stopped.

"here!" Lucas smiled finally handing Brooke her coffee.

Brooke quickly snatched her coffee and took a sip.

"now what?" she asked.

"This is it. Your own breakfast at Tiffany's" he smiled gesturing towards the shop.

Brooke finally noticed her surroundings. They were standing in front of Tiffany and Co, with a coffee and Danish in their hands.

Brooke laughed with joy at the idea. She had always wanted to do this, but never found an opportunity.

"God, this is perfect." she beamed.

They quietly had their breakfast while looking through the display windows of Tiffany's. It was a perfect end to a memorable night and a perfect start to a beautiful day.

"Thanks broody" she raised on her toes and hugged him.

"Anything for you, Pretty Girl" he smiled.

-x-


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:**_ _Between sleep deprivation and a massive writer's block I somehow managed to write this chapter. It's not that great but I hope it isn't shitty either. Do let me know how do you find it. Your reviews mean a lot to me. You guys are the ones who keep me inspired, you know that right?_

* * *

Brooke smiled as she walked through her high school halls. Every other passer by either waving at her or just wishing they could wave to her once, such was the effect of Brooke Davis. Even after notorious catfights, infamous sex tapes and embarrassing confrontations, she was still the Queen Bee.

There was an apprehension about the future, the uneasiness of leaving the safety net of high school and going out in the real world very soon, and her anxiety increased with every passing day. But right now Brooke didn't want to think about it. Well, to be honest she never wanted to think about it, specially given the fact that she was still very uncertain about it.

Today all she wanted to do was be happy about her collection being completely sold out. And one of Antonio's clients, Diana Reeds, a seven month pregnant actress, wanted Brooke to style her for one of the upcoming award ceremony. Her first celebrity client. Maybe future wouldn't be that bad after all.

-x-

She opened her locker and an arm snaked around her shoulder. She turned around and the Brooke Davis trademark dimpled smile appeared on her face.

"you haven't asked me to sign your yearbook yet" he said.

"umm.. I don't know if I have any space left, you see I'm really famous." joked Brooke.

"I am hurt! how will you remember me 10 years from now then?" he placed his free hand on his chest in a mock hurt expression.

"Maybe I don't want to remember you" she kinked her eyebrow.

"or maybe you just don't need ti remember me because you won't forget me ever." he smirked.

"too cocky aren't you?" she smirked.

"Always… now surrender you yearbook Brooke Davis. Now" he said with a serious expression making Brooke laugh.

"mine is with Bevin. Walk with me to the class…I might just change my mind and let you scribble in some corner of it."

"With pleasure Miss. Davis"

Brooke hooked her arm to Chase Adams' and walked to the class.

-x-

 _ **{Flashback Begins}**_

 _Brooke stood on the shore of the beach as the salty night breeze blew through her hair and the grain of sand tickled her feet. The waves crashed on her legs repeatedly, burying her feet in the sand a little more with every wave. She loved the beach and specially this part of the beach. It was a small stretch of land between two long stretches of rocks and boulders. It was pristine, still untouched and totally secluded. This part of the beach hadn't seen much of footfall._

 _Once when she was fourteen and her parents were having a huge fight, she had stolen her father's Jag keys, climbed out of her window and drove to the beach at Night. That night as she walked farther from the known territory of the beach she had discovered this small stretch of land. It was beautiful and the sound of waves crashing on the boulders was so soothing to her ears that she spent the whole night there, sitting on the rocks as the waves touched her feet or skinny dipping. And she wasn't surprised when her parents hadn't noticed that she was missing for the whole night. This was "her" place, her safe haven and she had shared it with only a handful of people._

-x-

"still not afraid of the lonely dark waters I see" a voice too familiar _called out._

" _life is a lot more lonely". At least somewhere in the other side of this ocean there are people swimming, families enjoying a quiet time, kids splashing in the water" she replied._

 _He walked towards her and smiled._

" _So, How are you Brooke Davis?"_

" _I am good. How are Chase Adams? And why are you on my piece of land?"_

" _I have been better. And I am here, because I just come here sometimes, to remember old times." he said with a genuine smile._

 _Brooke looked at him. Not understanding what he meant, or not wanting to understand._

" _I have missed you" he said looking into her eyes._

" _I wish I was courageous enough to stick around. I am sorry I've been an ass to you."_

" _I too wish you were courageous enough, but what's done is done Chase, there's no point fussing over it."_

 _Brooke had had too many confrontations lately and wasn't ready for another one._

" _well, I know I have been a shitty boyfriend and a shittier friend. You were hurting and I just hurt you more. I should have been there for you, stood besides you and supported you, as a boyfriend as well as a friend. The boyfriend part I cannot amend, I don't feel I have the right to ask for a second chance there, I screwed up bad. But I want to amend the friend part. I want to prove I can be a better friend. I miss spending time with my first friend in this town, talking to her, going window shopping with her. I really would like another chance at friendship. Do you think you can give me another chance B?"_

 _Chase had been a good friends and she had opened up to him a lot more than she had ever opened up to a friend and it was their friendship that had made dating him so easy. And honestly, she did miss him. He had become a part of the group. Naley, Jachel and Chase were the group of friends who were her solace in the troublesome time._

" _Chase I don't blame you for running away. Everyone has a threshold of bullshit they can take, that was yours. Although I was hurt, I wouldn't lie, I was really hurt, but at least you didn't lie to me. I have been lied and backstabbed too many times and your honesty, how hurtful it may be, was a welcome change."_

 _She smiled at his surprised look. Chase had expected Brooke to throw a fit at him, shout at him, maybe even ask him to never show his face again. That's the reason why it took him so long to muster the courage to speak to her._

" _You are a good man Chase Adams and a good friend too. I have missed you too and I would love to have my friend back. But you hurt me again I'll chop of your head off, you know I am a bitch right? And I'm sure you know about my infamous catfights with my ex best friend. So take a lesson from that... Okay?" she smiled._

 _Chase felt a load off his chest and he grinned. He hadn't thought Brooke would forgive him. But he had to try. Glad he was that he mustered the courage and tried._

" _c'mere you, I missed you." he said and pulled her into a hug._

 _She hugged him back. She was scared of letting him in again. Being backstabbed by a friend wasn't new to her anymore. She had been through that pain and had shut herself up too for sometime. But recently she had decided that she wouldn't let Peyton's betrayal scar her for life. She would let it dictate her life. And Chase Adams had become a very good friend in a very short time, and she might be scared to let him in again but she had to try once more, not only for him but for herself._

 _ **{Flashback Ends}**_

-x-

As Brooke walked in, the brooding blonde brooded some more. It had been a few weeks but seeing Brooke with this guy was still unsettling. Actually to be honest, he never liked him. Nor could be ever like him, he was sure.

"Bev!" shouted Brooke from the other corner of the room. As Bevin looked up from filing her nails Brooke asked her for her yearbook. Her eyes fell on Lucas his scowl was quickly replaced by a small smile. She smiled brightly and waved at him.

Things had been good between these two lately. The breakfast at Tiffany's in L.A and laughing about the newspaper gossips about them, taking Lil B to her first picnic. It was all good and normal. The initial awkwardness had died down. But past few weeks or so she felt he was brooding a little more than usual. She had asked him about it and he had blamed it on sleep deprivation. Well, he was writing a novel, and its true that writers are sleep deprived so she didn't scrutinize any further, but she felt there was more to it than just sleep.

-x-

The yearbook was in Brooke's hand for a second before Chase snatched it and placed his yearbook instead.

"I saved you the whole front page… Write away all your deep dark hidden feeling Brooke Davis" winked Chase.

Lucas glared Chase as scribbled away in Brooke's yearbook with a mischievous smirk on his face. Lucas remembered that night on the beach. Oh! how he hated him.

 _-x-_

 _ **{Flashback Begins}**_

 _When Lucas went to Brooke's apartment to give her a ride to Naley's for dinner, he found it locked. He called Brooke's cellphone to find it out of reach. When she wasn't with Haley or Rachel, Lucas knew exactly where he would find her._

 _-x-_

 _As he walked towards the secluded part of the beach. He smiled recalling all the moments they had spent here, how they had had candlelight dinners here. How Brooke had forced him to go skinny dipping with her in the bone-chilling water, their lengthy makeout sessions in the water until they both couldn't take it anymore and he carried her to the shore and made love on the beach underneath the blanket of the stars._

 _He had grown up in this town but had ever known of this strip of land before Brooke. When they were getting to know each other in the beginning of their relationship, he had taken Brooke to the rivercourt, his home away from home, his safe haven, his world and told her that she was the biggest part of his world. After that Brooke had brought him here for the first time. It was beautiful undiscovered piece of land, just like Brooke's heart. And since then they had sneaked out to this beach whenever they wanted some quiet time away from the world. He smiled remembering those beautiful moments, everything was perfect._

 _His smile disappeared when saw Brooke in someone's arms. He could recognize Brooke from a mile away, but wondered who the guy was. As he moved closer he found that someone to be Chase Adams. The guy he had always had an unreasonable hatred for. Now he had a reason._

 _He scowled as something clenched in his chest at the sight of the love of his life in the arms of the guy he hated. He balled his fist and wanted to stride there, pull Brooke away from him and punch the hell out of him. But he knew, he had no right to do that. He turned around and walked away._

 _ **{Flashback Ends}**_

 _ **-x-**_

Lucas' scowl deepened everytime he thought of that night and ever since that night Chase Adams was everywhere, every school lunch, every movie night, every club night. And the worst, everyone seemed to like him. Haley, who was his best friend like him and Rachel definitely like Chase more that she him. Just as he and Brooke were getting better, Chase Adams came in between. Lucas didn't know if he had ever hated anyone so much, maybe Felix Taggaro. _Naah… he definitely hated Chase more._

-X-

The girls sat in Naley's living room, with green mud packs smeared all over their faces and watched "Clueless", making up for some long overdue girl-time. It felt like ages that Haley, Brooke and Rachel had spent some time alone, away from the boys, so they kicked Lucas and Nathan out of the house and busted open some choco mint ice cream and decided to watch some super girly chick flick.

"Umm… So Are you gonna tell us what's up with you and Chase, or we just have to keep guessing who you gonna choose like the Bachelorette?" Haley asked in between licking the ice cream of her spoon.

"Yeah seriously, I need to know who am I supposed to root for. I had finally started rooting for lover boy but now CleanTeen is back in the scene, and I have always liked him more, he is kinda yummy too so now I'm confused. Although I don't mind if you decide to do both of them. Your celibacy thing is killing me. Maybe a threesome would make up for all the lost time" winked Rachel making Haley scrunch her face.

Brooke rolled her eyes at her two best friends.

"Oh stop grilling me! We are just friends. Yes he dumped me. But then that sex tape fiasco was a big deal for cleanTeen, I can't really blame him. But at least he was honest about it. Truth hurts, sure but I better be hurt than be lied to."

Haley nodded.

"And then he didn't ask me to take him back or anything. He just wanted to be friends again. And honestly, he had been a good friends Hales, u guys know that, right?"

"Yeah I agree, he did get you back to being your normal self again" said Rachel

"hmm… and I never thought I could trust anyone again after Peyton's betrayal. I would have lost faith on friendship, but you both and Nathan have been such good friends that I want to believe in true friendship. I don't want that one incident to define my relationships with other people. So I'm giving him a chance on friendship not only for him but for my sake."

Haley smiled brightly at her brunette friend and squeezed her hand "you know Tigger, everyday I see how much you have grown and I feel so proud of you."

"But what about lover boy? How long are you going to string him along bitch?" Asked Rachel

Brooke knitted her brows.

"I am not stringing him along bitch. I have told him very clearly that we should just be friends."

"but you do love him right?" Haley asked. It was less of a question more of a statement.

Brooke sighed "It doesn't matter. We have tried being in a relationship twice, and it was a disaster. Now we are friends and things are so good between us"

"but he loves you and you love him" stated the redhead.

"okay, yes I love him, fine? But maybe not everyone's destined to have a happy ending like Naley. And if we are so good as friends I don't want to ruin it. I'd rather have him in my life as a friend than not have him at all." Brooke confessed.

Haley looked at her sadly. It was heartbreaking that Brooke, who was so much into fairytale love, was now so unsure about it.

"I know you have been hurt, but honey you have to take a chance again. I am not saying it has to be Luke, but like you said, you can't let one incident decide the course of your life. Love is worth taking all the risks. And just in case you haven't figured out already, Luke really, really loves you. "

Rachel nodded, "You know I have never taken his side… But he has been going above and beyond and you never stopped loving him either" Brooke rolled her eyes at Rachel

"Oh please, do you think that I haven't heard you cry at nights after you broke up with him. So just give him a chance bitch. He is trying here." said Rachel.

Brooke chuckled "Who thought Rachel Gatina would be giving me love counselings. By the way you were the one who always told me I am no more in love with him, why are you changing parties now?"

Rachel shrugged "that was the best I could come up with that time. You were hurting and I didn't really think Lucas would come around, so it was best if you'd start believing that you didn't love him."

"aww! so you admit that even then you cared about me in your own screwed up way" Brooke giggled.

"Bitch!" Rachel threw a pillow at her.

"What's up with you and Jake anyways?" Brooke asked, desperate to deviate the attention from herself.

"well, I am madly in love with him and I am not afraid to admit it." Rachel smirked.

"He is just awesome, he makes me really happy and I really love Jenny, it feels like I finally have a family and I might just propose him to marry me" she winked.

Haley and Brooke squealed in unison

"Oh my god Rach! This is awesome" they squeaked as they both sandwiched Rachel into a bone crushing hug.

-x-

"Dude seriously it is embarrassing to even play with you… I know you are no Nathan Scott, but not a single basket?" joked Nathan.

"Dawg thank heavens he wasn't thinking of a B. Davis during the championship game, or else we'd be screwed" teased Skills.

Lucas growled and tossed the ball.

"fuck off both of you!" hissed Lucas and dragged himself to the rivercourt bleachers and he raked his hands through his blonde mane.

"huh! Okay, I guess it's time for some Dr. Phill talk. So what's bothering you?" asked Nathan and he and Skills took a seat besides Lucas.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Right now it's you who's bothering me"

"Man you ain't no getting outta this. So what's wrong with you and B. Davis now? I thought things were good" asked Skills

Lucas scoffed "Yeah right! Chase Adams is good. Man we were getting to a good place and that jerk comes back. And I don't get why is Brooke so fine with him. He was as ass to her. And now he is everywhere. I hate that guy!" he ranted.

"you were more than an ass to her, twice, but she is fine with you too" Nathan smirked.

Lucas squinted at him "who's side are you on?"

"Look man I am team brucas but more than that I am team Brooke. Although I don't think they are anything more than friends but if Brooke chooses to be with him, then I'm happy with that too."

Lucas scoffed at him "all for being my brother and team brucas as you call it"

"No seriously Luke, Chase is a nice guy and if he makes her happy then I'm happy and you better be happy too." said Nathan.

"I say kick Adams' ass and win your woman back Dawg. You gotta fight fo' ya woman." suggested Skills and Luke smirked, liking the idea of kicking Chase's ass.

Nathan frowned at both the guys.

"Dude she has had a very bad year and she deserves to be happy. We are brothers and all and I want you to be happy and all the crap fine, but you come between her happiness and I won't think twice before kicking you ass" warned Nathan.

Lucas closed his eyes sighed. Maybe Nathan was right. Maybe Chase Adam was better for her. Maybe he should back off. But he loved her too much and he was too selfish of back out. Even imagining Brooke with someone else killed him.

-x-

Brooke dangled her legs sitting on the cafe stool and enjoying her brownie. Karen was finally back to work. Lily was sleeping peacefully in her crib behind the counter.

"I missed your brownies so much. Caleb's were good but nowhere near as good as yours." said Brooke taking another bite of her brownie.

"It really feel nice to be back. These last few months were like house arrest. One more day and I would have surely gone crazy." said Karen.

Brooke giggled at Karen's scrunched face as the tiny bell on the door suggested someone's entry. Lucas came and occupied the stool next to her.

"Hey ma!... Oh finally she is sleeping" he smiled looking at his sleeping baby sister.

"yes she is. But I'm just worried now she'll be up all night." said Karen with a small smile and Lucas laughed remembering how Lily had been keeping everyone up the whole night, she cried soo loudly for such a dainty angelic baby, they had to pacify her until she ended up playing and gurgling.

"Finally someone made Broody smile… He has been extra broody lately" Brooke teased

Karen smiled and eyed her son. Even she had noticed his extra broodiness and had asked him about it and he had totally changed the topic.

Lucas chuckled "It's nothing like that, I told you."

"are you sure? You can tell me, you know that right?" he said biting her lips.

He smiled at her "I know"

She could always make him smile, no matter what.

"so any plans for the evening?" he asked.

"oh I'm going for movie with Chase" he said happily.

His smile disappeared.

"why don't you join us, it'll be fun." she suggested.

He definitely didn't want to spend anymore time with Chase than he already had to, because that guy was everywhere. But then again, he didn't want to leave his Pretty Girl alone with that guy. He looked at Karen and nodded her approval.

"sure" he said casually.

In a few minutes, Chase was in the café to pick Brooke up.

"Heya cleanTeen!" Brooke beamed at him.

"Ready to have some fun B?" he smirked.

"Always! Broody is joining us too."

"oh hey man! Cool let's go then" Chase smiled.

Oh how he hated him. It was bad enough that everyone liked him, even his mom liked him. But what made it worse was that Chase was always good to him too. He was not really a jerk. _Oh yes, definitely hate him more than Felix Taggaro,_ Lucas thought as he followed them to his car.

-x-

They had watched "Silent Hills" a horror movie. Brooke liked watching horror movie for the thrill of it, but always got jumpy after watching it. She had held the hand rest of her seat until her knuckles turned white. Lucas watched her flinch in every other scene. He finally sighed and just took her hand in his and kept rubbing it with the pad of his thumb to calm her. She had felt safer as soon as he touched her. She smiled a little thinking how just a simple always calmed her down and held onto his hand tightly.

-x-

Chase dropped Lucas at Karen's Cafe after the movie and dinner. As Brooke's car was parked there so she too bid him goodnight and decided to go to the café for a hot chocolate or something.

"Had fun?" Karen asked, smiling at them as they entered the café.

Brooke smiled nervously. She hated horror movies, God knows why she always ended up watching them. Brooke sipped her hot chocolate as slowly as possible, dreading to go back to an empty house. Lucas looked at her and shook his head.

"you know, you don't have to go home. You can stay at our place tonight." he offered and Karen nodded.

"Oh God! Thank you so much. I seriously don't want to sleep in an empty house tonight after that dreadful movie."

Lucas rolled his eyes "Why do you even watch horror movies when you always end up being scared"

"because they are fun!" said Brooke shooting him a it's-common-sense look.

-x-

Once they were home, Brooke played with Lily for a while, telling her never to watch stupid horror movies and stick to romance and chick flicks and Lily gurgled in approval.

Lucas lent her one of his boxers and his gray jumper to change into. He smiled admiring how hot she always made his clothes look. He settled her in and was about to leave to sleep on the couch in the living room when she gasped and flinched at the rustling sound of leaves on the empty lanes.

"Broody, don't leave please" she requested, gnawing her lower lip.

Lucas chuckled at and sat on other side of the bed.

"Seriously why do you watch these movies?"

"Oh shut up! It not the movie, it's the wind that's creepy " she growled and there was another rustle outside the door and she flinched again.

Lucas laugh at her reaction.

"Oh c'mere you" he said as he pulled her closer into his arms.

She snuggled close to him fisting his t-shirt. Being close to him made her feel much more secure. Yet she flinched at every sound and cursed the wind as Lucas rubbed away the goosebumps on her arms until they both fell asleep.

-x-


	23. chapter 23

**_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."_** ** _― Neil Gaiman_**

-xx-

Lucas smiled in his sleep as he felt a familiar touch. He breathed in and smelled a familiar fresh tropical smell mixed with something unique. His dreams were always vivid, but feeling and smelling the person he was dreaming about was a new experience, a very welcome experience. A pillow landed on his head snapping him out of his dream.

"I don't believe this!!!! You are still sleeping??? We are going to be so late for school Broody!!" Brooke yelled at him, hitting him once again in the pillow in her hand.

She was about to pull his covers off him when he nervously fumbled pulling it up and making sure he was covered.

"what?? There's no time to sit under your blanket" she said frustratingly holding the other end of the blanket.

"Brooke…. Umm… some P privacy please!" Lucas said, thoroughly embarrassed.

She looked at him blankly and then her eyes widened with realisation and she scrunched her face.

"God!.. Eewh!!.. Lucas!!! Aren't you too old to be having wet dreams?" she said in between her laughter as she plopped on the chair enjoying the view of Lucas reddening with embarrassment.

"Shut up.. I wasn't having a wet dream" he mumbled, feeling his cheeks and ears heating up. It wasn't the first time he had erotic dreams about the girl sitting in front of him, but it was definitely the first time he got caught while having them.

"Yeah Right!!" she said with a crooked eyebrow.

He found himself vividly remembering the dream. His eyes traveled all over her petite form and then were fixed on her pink luscious lips as she laughed and he involuntarily licked his dry lips thinking about the kisses they shared in his dream.

Brooke suddenly felt conscious as he sculpted her with his eyes. She flustered and got up from the chair fiddling with her hair.

"Umm.. Get ready in 5 minutes or you are walking to school???" she said without looking at him as she exited the room as fast as possible. God, what the hell was that about? Was the dreaming about me? She found herself thinking.

-x-

The drive to school was very uncomfortable to say the least. Lucas, who would have done anything to spend a little extra time with Brooke found himself cursing his car for breaking down yesterday. If it hadn't, she wouldn't have come to pick him pick this morning, and wouldn't have caught dreaming about her. But anyhow he found himself smiling thinking about the dream again.

Graduation day was a week away. Now school was basically just about reminiscing the precious four years they spent here. They all were going in different directions following their dreams. Some would remain in touch some would not. Some would be missed some would be forgotten. Right now all they wanted to do was spend as much time with each other as possible.

-x-

Brooke came skipping towards the picnic table where Naley and Lucas where sitting.

"you look more cheery than usual... What's up?" Haley asked.

"Well tutorwife we have invites to the most happening party in tree hill."

Haley shook her head. How much ever Brooke could have changed, but there were things that would never change. To be honest, she was glad because she did love a happy Brooke.

"Which party?" Nathan asked snatching the invites from Brooke's hand.

There were three invites addressed to Brooke, Nathan and Lucas. Invites in a Maxim gala.

"why is Maxim inviting us to a gala?" Nathan asked with surprise.

"Well they invited me because duh! I am Brooke Davis-the rising star." she winked.

"and apparently you and Broody here have caught they eye of the maxim's fashion editor and there are never too many boy eye candies in a party right?" she giggled.

"and oh Rachel is invited too, I have no idea why"

"Bitch that's because I was the face of Maxim of you remember"

Brooke turned around to find Rachel pouting at her

"lol yeah, how can I forget. As I was saying, we have invites, you can bring a plus 1 and its a black-tie event. Now tutorwife move that ass and come with us we are going shopping." Brooke said excitedly.

"plus one?" Nathan raised an eyebrow and asked. "who are you going with Brooke?" he smirked looking towards Lucas.

"eh no one, I thought I'll go Broody, although he has his own invite." she shrugged casualy.

"I hate black tie events" Lucas scrunched his face.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him. "Fine I'll take Chase then" she shrugged.

"Hey! I said I hate black-tie events, I didn't say I'm not going" Lucas answered deaparately.

Nathan snorted at his desparation. Brooke controlled the smirk that was threatening to form on her lips.

"cool" she said turning around and giggled silently.

"Are you still doubtful about him or you're just enjoying this?" Rachel whispered as they walked away from the boys.

"both" Brooke replied with a wink.

"you are one evil woman Tigger" Haley said as three of them bursted into laughter.

-x-

Peyton had been sketching in her sketchbook for hours, Megadeth's "In my darkest hour" blaring through the speakers, filling up the horrendous red room. Larry Sawyer entered and turned down the music gaining Peyton's attention.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" she asked with surprise.

Larry had been out in the see and wasn't expected to home before fall.

"Honey, I wouldn't miss your graduation for the world."

Peyton smiled sadly.

"and Turner called me, you haven't been going to school." he added.

"graduations just a week away, there is no point going and it's not like we have classes anymore." she said with a shrug.

Larry sat down besides is daughter. "Peyt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would you ask so?" she said unconvincingly.

Larry sighed sadly "Peyton, I know I haven't been around much, but that doesn't mean I don't know you. Something is definitely bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me dad. I am happy that you are home." she said with a fake smile, trying to sound more convincing that before.

Larry looked at his daughter for a moment and randomly asked "and where is Lucas?"

On the mention of Lucas, Peyton's smile vanished.

"We aren't together anymore dad."

Larry took a deep breath "I should be really mad at him for breaking your heart, but somehow I feel there is more to it."

The last time Larry was home, Brooke and Peyton had fallen out, Lucas and Peyton were dating and there was something different about Peyton which he had noticed was different from how his daughter was.

"what about Brooke?" he asked, already knowing its a sensitive topic. And just as he had assumed, sadness and something else shadowed her features. When he didn't meet his eyes and didn't answer he held her hand.

"honey, you should talk to her, apologize maybe?"

Peyton looked up at him with hurt in her eyes "what makes you think I did something to apologize?"

"As I said, I may not have been around but I am your father, and I know you very well, Peyton. You did something, I don't know what. You know deep down in your heart it was wrong, but you don't want to accept it. So you are feeling guilty but you are ignoring it, you are avoiding everything and everyone that might remind you of your wrong doing. Maybe that's why you are avoiding school too."

Larry knew his daughter very well. When Peyton was a kid, she would sometimes steal money for candy and then would end up avoiding him for days because she felt guilty, but she wouldn't apologize, convincing herself that she did nothing wrong, it's her right to have candies. But later the guilt in her eyes always gave her up.

Peyton looked at her dad,wondering if he knew about what she did to Brooke, or Jake. She was horrified thinking if he had heard the whole thing from someone. She sighed.

"they wouldn't talk to me. They wouldn't forgive me." she whispered sadly, more to herself than her dad.

"sweetie, you apologize because you know you are wrong. They may forgive you, they may not. That is not up to you, But apologizing is. I wouldn't ask you what you did or what happened, that is you personal matter, I don't want to intrude. But you apologize to let them know that you realize you were wrong. now if your mistakes are forgivable, they will forgive you, if not then you have to live with it. But at least you'll know you did the right thing by apologizing because if we did wrong by someone then they deserve an apology. It'll help you move on too." he said sympathetically.

She looked at her dad with tearfilled eyes. She knew he was right. He always knew the right things to say. But did she have the courage to face them ever?

-x-

Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Rachel were hanging out at the rivercourt as usual. Girls were planning their attires for the Maxim party while Lucas and Nathan and Lucas played a one on one game.

"By the way bitch, are you going to crash at my place tonight too?" Rachel asked Brooke.

"You been crashing at Rachel's?" Haley asked, furrowed her brows. Brooke looked guilty.

"Well, she watched some stupid horror movie and since then she hasn't slept at her place. I wouldn't have minded if I wasn't being pussy blocked." Rachel smirked.

"It's been four days we watched that movie. You haven't been home for four days?" Lucas asked with surprise

"Hey! It was a very scary movie. It's not a very good idea to watch scary movies on big screen when you live alone." accused Brooke making everyone laugh.

-x-

Brooke dropped Lucas home and went to her apartment to get a change of clothes before going to Rachel's. A sudden knock on her door made her jump with shock. She opened the door to find Peyton standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms defensively.

"Brooke, Umm… Can I come in… Please?"

Brooke contemplated if she should let her in. Why was she here? What else was left to say or do? Her gut wanted her to tell Peyton to go to hell and shut the door on her face, but she moved aside letting her enter.

They stood in silence for a long time before Brooke initiated.

"why are you here Peyton?"

"Brooke, I know I've hurt you. I never wanted to."

Brooke looked waiting for her to continue.

"I am sorry Brooke. I know it was wrong to confess in front of you, but I didn't think you would break up with Luke." Peyton said, trying to blink back her tears.

"you just didn't confess but you kept pushing on it Peyton. You questioned me if I loved him. You twisted my words according to your wish. It wasn't like you confessed and backed off. And not once in so many months you apologized and now you are apologizing because the truth came out?"

Peyton brushed a tear away before it could fall. It was true, she wouldn't have realized she was wrong, let alone apologize if the truth wasn't out. If Lucas would have loved her back, she would have taken this secret to her grave.

She sighed "I miss you Brooke. I really do. I miss our friendship. Can't you forgive me, you forgave Lucas, can't we be friends. I am not even dating Lucas anymore. You got Lucas back, can't I get my friends back?" she pleaded.

"it's not about Lucas anymore. It was never about Lucas to be honest. It was about us. Honestly, you haven't been a friend for a very long time. You didn't really care to know what I really was. I went through so many things alone. There were times I had a broken heart and I complained to you, but you would just jokingly slut shame me, I always noticed some seriousness behind you jokes but I chose to ignore because you were all I had and I loved you not just as a friend by as a sister, as a family." said Brooke, hurt evident in her voice.

"You were my only family Peyton. When your boyfriend breaks your heart, lies to you, cheat on you, you go to your best friend or your sister for support. What do you do when your sole support system stabs you in the back? Ten years of friendship Peyton, ten fucking years!! and you betrayed me for a guy." Brooke said as her voice crocked with her impending tears.

"I was stupid. I was scared I would be left alone forever." she confessed.

"And Brooke you did the same thing didn't you? You knew Lucas was interested in me in junior year yet you went after him. How is it that you are different?" she accused.

"I don't believe this!" Brooke scoffed.

Brooke furrowed her brows at her words. It was unbelievable how Peyton was apologizing at a moment and accusing on the next moment.

"Peyton, in junior year I flirted with everyone, it wasn't a big deal for me. But If you have forgotten, I had encouraged you to be with Lucas time and again. When it was clear that you had no interest in being with him and when he showed interest and approached me, that is when I started something with him. Even when I started dating him I kept asking you if we were okay, if you had any problem with me being with Lucas. If you would have told me you loved him, I would have backed off happily for you. But Everytime you said it was okay. And when I had fallen in love with him then you decided that you loved him and wanted him. You did this to me not once but twice. Guys cheat and lie and it doesn't shock me anymore, I agree I didn't expect it from Lucas because I thought he was different. But it broke my heart because you did this to me. My best friend who meant everything to me. You meant more than any guy to me, even more than Lucas. I would have given up the world for you Peyton. Well I gave up Lucas for you, but you tried to cheat on him too. The Peyton I knew wouldn't have done that to me or to Lucas or to Jake." said Brooke wiping away her tears.

"I know I was wrong Brooke. I cursed myself for letting Lucas go. I got jealous of what you both had I wanted that for myself too. And Jake… I

I loved Jake, but it was so difficult to have a relationship with him. It was easier with Lucas and I lost Jake too." Peyton sobbed.

Peyton had loved Jake more than she loved anyone, even Lucas. The peace and security she felt with Jake and Jenny was something she never felt with Lucas. But with Jake hiding away from Nicki, it was difficult for Peyton to be with him. But being a teenage girl, she wanted and epic love story too and seeing Brooke and Lucas together, hearing Lucas speak about Brooke with such affection, made her want the same things for herself.

"I was stupid and impulsive. Please don't hate me, Brooke. I am sorry.. Really I am!" she cried.

Brooke sighed.

"Peyton I don't hate you. I did hate you when you broke my heart, but I have moved on and I seriously don't hate you." Hope glittered in Peyton's eyes as she heard Brooke say those words.

She continued, "I forgive you, Peyton. You fought for the one you thought you loved. Maybe that's how it should be. Maybe you should love that person more than anyone or anything. Maybe I should have fought for Lucas too, but I loved you as much as I loved him. And I did what I thought both of you wanted. So I forgive you. I don't hate you Peyton,but I don't feel any love for you anymore. I just feel indifferent towards you." Brooke said calmly.

Peyton looked at her, stunned. She had Brooke to slap her or get into a physical fight, scream at her.she had expected Brooke to tell her how much she hated her. But brooke said she didn't hate her. This just meant there was no hope for their friendship anymore. When a person hates you it's because somewhere in their heart, they still have a place for you, they still love you.you still can work you way back to them. But what do you do when they become indifferent towards you? You are just doomed for eternity. There remains nothing else to say.

Peyton nodded and wiped her tears. She was about to leave when Brooke called her out and Peyton turned Hopefully.

"If you really love Jake, please leave him alone. He loves Rachel and Rachel loves him. Rachel is good for him. Please don't ruin it for them."

-x-

 ** _"Friendship plants itself as a small unobtrusive seed; over time, it grows thick roots that wrap around your heart. When a love affair ends, the tree is torn out quickly, the operation painful but clean. Friendship withers quietly, there is always hope of revival. Only after time has passed do you recognise that it is dead, and you are left, for years afterwards, pulling dry brown fibres from your chest."_** ** _― Anna Lyndsey_**

 **-xx-**

Brooke applied a final coat of her blood red lipstick and looked at herself in the mirror. She had taken two whole hours, painstakingly perfecting her hair and makeup. She wanted to look perfect for her Maxim gala.

She wore an elegant midnight blue off-the-shoulder chiffon and lace fit and flare gown. It had a hand-beaded lace bodice with dropped waist, side draped chiffon skirt and a sweep train. Her hair were softly curled and swept at one side. She accessorized her dress with a pair of diamond danglers and a sleek bracelet. A nude smokey eye with winged liner and her blood red lips glamorized her simple yet elegant dress.

She smiled brightly loving what she saw in the mirror. Happy that her efforts paid off, moved away from the mirror and slipped into her silvery-shiny six inches heels.

Her doorbell rang and she smiled knowing it would be Lucas. She opened the door to find no one standing there. She furrowed her eyebrows and stepped out and looked around.

Her her shimmered looking at a tan and white shih tzu puppy wearing a tux costume. She laughed and picked up the cute puppy and looked around.

"oh my god! where did you come from handsome?" she cooed to the puppy kissing it's head.

She turned around to find Lucas standing near her door, looking ravishing in his tux. He smiled looking at how happy she looked with that puppy in her arms.

"Lucas! Did you get this puppy?" she asked excitedly.

"So that you are no more alone in your home, I brought you your own knight in shining armour. Well, not an armour but he is wearing a tux, so close enough right ? And you told me you are a dog person so meet your new housemate Leo!" Lucas said with a grin.

Brooke squeaked and hugged the puppy. Leo immediately took a liking for her and licked her neck making her giggle.

She skipped towards Lucas and hugged him tight.

"thank you sooo much Broody!! I have never had a pet before and I always wanted a cute furry dog. Thank you for bringing me Leo."

"Anything for you Pretty Girl"

-x-


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N :**_ _Hey guys! I love how passionately you all respond to every chapter. So I got a lot of PMs asking why the hell did I add a Peyton and Brooke scene in my last chapter? why did she forgive Peyton? and are they going to be friends again?_

 _Well, the answer is, an apology was long overdue. The show never once displayed Peyton feeling any remorse about what she did nor did she face any consequences of her actions. The show went about like cheating and backstabbing your friend is okay, as if there was nothing to apologize and Peyton deserved to be happy and all that bullshit. So, I had to write a scene where she apologizes to Brooke because Brooke deserved it. An apology was necessary so that Brooke can move on. And well Brooke forgives her because that's how classy Brooke has always been, right? But as she said, their friendship had been withering away for a long time and now she just feels indifferent towards Peyton so definitely they are not becoming buddies anytime in the near future._

 _I hope this was helpful to clear all the doubts. Anymore suggestions, questions or1q queries, always feel free to PM me :)_

 _Now let's move on to the story! Enjoy! XO_

* * *

Brooke and Lucas entered the party with armed looped to each other. It was an exotic event. The ball room was decorated with chandeliers, gold and voilet curtains, servers in burgundy eton coats. It was perfect.

Maxim was famous for its raves with loud music, free flowing booze, skimpy clad models, in short a wild night. But the Maxim Gala was an annual event which was nothing less than royal. It was more about business than party. It was an elegant black tie event, champagne, ball room dancing, business mingling, meeting influential people. Some of the biggest deals and partnerships were formed during this gala and being invited to this even definitely meant that you have entered the fashion circle.

Brooke looked around and saw a few familiar faces. She spotted one of Antonio's friend she had met during one of her visits to New York. She greeted him by air kissing his cheeks. He praised her for her collection and complimented both Lucas and Brooke for looking phenomenal in Antonio's wedding collection's photo shoot. It was funny how people still praised them for a photo shoot they did almost three months ago. But then again, Antonio was a big name in fashion industry and everyone kept a very close eye on his work.

Nathan and Haley arrived at the gala a little later followed by Rachel and Chase.

"huh! He is everywhere" Lucas muttered under his breath.

Brooke heard him but chose to ignore.

"Hey Rach where is Jake?" she asked Rachel.

"He had to cover a last minute shift. And I obviously wasn't coming to this party stag, so I brought Chasey boy here!" she smiled nudging Chase.

"Superb! It'll be so much fun." Brooke said excitedly.

Rachel spotted the photographer who had shooted her for the cover and excused herself to meet him.

-x-

They all had fun, danced, had champagne, met new people, made new contacts. Nathan with his physique and boyish charm, Lucas with his ocean deep eyes and laid back smoking hot looks were quite the favorite at the party. A lot of people had noticed them at Antonio's show and hinted that they were interested to work with them.

-x-

Lucas took Brooke's hand and led her towards the dance floor. As the young couple danced, they drew a lot of attention. They were the youngest and the most beautiful couple on the dance floor. It felt like magic, like fairytale. Brooke felt relaxed in his arms. Once the song was over they all clapped for each other and Brooke and Lucas left the dance floor.

A very elegant middle aged woman walked up to them and smiled politely, introducing herself.

"hello, I am Shonda Wilkinson, creative head at Maxim" she gave her introduction.

They both greeted her and introduced themselves.

"Well, this party isn't as happening as other Maxim parties, trust me we host some of the wildest parties that you kids would love, but I hope you are enjoying it." she said with a soft laugh.

"It's beautiful and yes we are really enjoying a lot." Brooke replied, returning her smile.

"Miss. Davis I have been following your work, and I have to say I am very intrigued."

"Thank you so much. It means a lot coming from you" Brooke blushed.

"Well I hope to see you in New York soon, after you graduation. I would love to work with you."

Brooke thought about New York. She hadn't yet received a single acceptance letter. And with everyday her hopes of getting into a college were dying a slow death. But nonetheless, she didn't let the smile slip off her lips.

"I'd be honored." she answered.

Shonda looked at the couple and smiled.

"Well I'd like to work with both of you, I have something in mind. You both seem to be the next power couple. I have some ideas for both of you and our magazine. Give me a call." she said handing them her business card.

"Oh my God Luke! How awesome was that?" she squeaked when Shonda was at a safe distance. Lucas chuckled.

"Yup, that was actually cool. You are becoming really famous Pretty Girl. And did you hear we are the next power couple?" he raised an eyebrow mischievously and Brooke rolled her eyes at him.

-x-

The group left the party when it started getting too boring for their taste.

"Hey the night's still young. Let's take this party to my place, crack open a bottle and I have someone I want you to meet" Brooke suggested.

They all went to Brooke's place and met her new puppy Leo. They awed and giggled as Leo wagged his tail and licked them excitedly.

Brooke poured some vodka cranberry for everyone and a glass of cranberry juice for Hailey and played some music.

They sat together enjoying their drinks, chatting and laughing, discussing the gala and who all they met. Pussycat dolls' "don't cha" played in the background (typical Brooke). Feeling a slight buzz with the mixture of champagne and vodka, Brooke danced in the kitchen while making another round of drinks.

Chase laughed looking at her and pulled her.

"Come on we didn't get to dance tonight, you owe me a dance." Chase laughed.

As they were dancing the Lucas threw daggers with his eyes at the couple.

"what's wrong loverboy?" Rachel smirked.

Lucas shot her a look. "You had to bring him, didn't you?"

Rachel laughed "well, I like Chase. And you know I never let an opportunity to create some drama slide."

Lucas rolled his eyes at her.

"Getting jealous looking at you ex-girlfriend dancing with her ex-boyfriend." she smirked as the song changed to Jason Mraz "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend"

Lucas huffed, "I thought now that we are friend, you were team Lucas"

"well originally I'm team Brooke forever. but secretly I'm team Lucas too." she winked making him smile.

" but you seem to have a special liking for love triangles.. So I just thought let's try something new" she giggle as Lucas scowled at her.

"Don't worry loverboy, Chase may be cute, but competing with that cute dog you got her is a little difficult." she winked earning a grin from Lucas.

-x-

It was a little past 12 am. They all, except Haley were slightly buzzing with the alcohol in their systems.

"Okay enough! It's a school night, seems you people have forgotten. This party is over now! All of you get your asses back to your respective homes." Haley said sternly to her friends receiving whines and boos from everyone. She eyed Nathan sternly and he got up immediately.

"Umm yes guys.. It's very late.. We are leaving. Bye" he said nervously, not wanting to upset his wife. Haley had been so hormonal lately, that if Nathan was honest, he would confess that he was a little scared of her.

"Natie boy, you are so whipped!" Brooke giggled doing a whipping motion, making everyone laugh and Haley glare.

-x-

They all left one by one when Brooke stopped Lucas.

"No, you're staying here tonight." she said casually.

Lucas smirked at her mischievously "babe, that's a really tempting offer and as much as I would love to spend the night with you, sadly I have to go home."

Brooke rolled her eyes at him

"Down boy! Actually you are not supposed to go home tonight. I am supposed to keep you away from home. Nathan refused take you home because he has some plans for tonight with Haley" she winked and giggled as Lucas squirmed hearing about his brother and his best friend.

"and why am I not supposed to go home?" he questioned.

"Oh! Because… Andy is proposing Karen tonight!" she in a sing-song way.

"what? Andy is proposing? For marriage? Are you kidding me?" he asked in shock. Brooke nodded enthusiastically.

"How do I not know about this? And how do you know about this?" he questioned in surprise.

Brooke kinked her eyebrow, "well, I helped him choose the ring and Andy likes me more. So you are staying here unless you wanna witness some old people sex."

"Brooke! God that's my mother you are talking about" Lucas shivered trying to get rid of the thought.

Brooke giggled, "what? Your mom has sex Lucas. You and Lily wouldn't be here if she didn't. And Of course they'll be having lots amd lots of sex tonight."

"ewhh..stop it Brooke!" Lucas squirmed again.

Brooke laughed loudly, "okay, Broody let's celebrate you getting a new dady!" Brooke said handing him his drink. They clinkrd their glasses and tossed the drink down their throat in a go.

-x-

Brooke fed Leo some milk and made a bed for him. The little puppy curled up in his comfortable blanket and dosed off to sleep soon. Lucas offered to sleep on the couch and Brooke rolled her eyes at him, as if it would be the first time they were sharing a bed. He sat on the bed flipping through a magazine he found on Brooke's bedside table, while Brooke changed into her Jammies in the bathroom.

"I am so excited for Karen" she said while sitting on the revolving chair next to the bed.

Lucas looked up and smiled.

"Yeah I'm happy for her too. Mom has been through a lot, she deserves to be happy." he said.

"yes, she definitely does. And Andy is a really nice guy. I really like him." said Brooke.

"yeah Andy is cool, and he loves mom and he loves Lily too. Amd mom loves him too. Everyone deserves to be with her person they love." Lucas said thoughtfully.

"Yes, Everyone deserves to be with the person they love." she repeated with a smile.

Brooke's phone beeped and she dragged her revolving chair towards the table to get her phone. She smiled checking the message and Lucas squinted at her with questioning eyes.

"Chase. He sent a pic from the gala. It's cute. Rachel must have clicked it." she smiled brightly showing him the picture.

The picture was purely innocent. It was a candid picture where Brooke was ruffling his hair and he was scrunching his face. But the picture stung Lucas like hell.

He was never the insecure kinds, but lately the thought of loosing Brooke had made him very insecure and not to forget insanely jealous of Chase. Now that he thought about it, he was always jealous of Chase because Lucas might had convinced himself and others that he didn't have any feeling for Brooke, but his heart knew better. Therefore, even when he was with Peyton he couldn't stand him. He always felt something negative around him. Now he realized, it was jealousy.

After getting to know chase, he knew he was a pretty decent guy and he dispised him even more. He hated that he had nothing to say against Chase and he hated the fact that Brooke had let back him in her life so easily, whereas she was still fighting hard not to let him in completely.

"Brooke"

Brooke looked up from her phone hearing the seriousness in his voice and saw seriousness marking his face too.

"You deserve to be with the person you love too." he said sadly.

The sudden change of topic confused her and the sadness in his eyes confused her even more. But she kept looking at him blankly, for she didn't know how to repond to that.

"You know, if it's Chase who makes you happy and it's him that you want to be with, you just have to tell me once. I'll leave you alone. Although I really don't like that guy, and it will hurt like hell, but I move out of your path. All I want is for you to be happy." he said sadly.

Brooke looked at him blankly for several minutes which seemed like hours to Lucas and then she suddenly revolved her chair around, facing away from him.

"I wish I wanted him." she whispered.

Lucas' breath caught in his throat.

"I really wish it was him that I wanted to be with. It would have been so much better, so much simpler. No complications, no bloody triangles, no heartaches. I so wish I wanted him. And I wish I didn't want you, I wish I didn't need you. I hate that I need you so much. I wish I could not love you. I wish I could forget you and move on. I so damn wish I could." Brooke said, her voice getting huskier by every word.

Lucas pulled the chair towards him and slowly revolved her back to face him. Brooke quickly brushed at the stream of tears on her cheeks but another tear fell from her lashes immediately. Lucas cupped her face and wiped the tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you too, Pretty Girl. I love you so much. Heartaches, triangles, complications, whatsoever I don't ever wish I could not love you. I never want to not love you." he said softly with a smile on his face.

Maybe not directly, but his Pretty Girl had finally confessed that she still loved him and wanted him.

As another round of tears ran down Brooke's cheeks, Lucas pulled her from the chair on to his lap and kissed away her tears.

"baby, I am sorry. I never want to be the reason behind your tears. I really love you and it's killing me to stay away from you. I need you more than my next breath. Please give me a chance, I —"

Brooke cupped his cheeks and gently placed her lips on his, cutting him off in middle of his speech. She softly kissed his lips once pulled away just a little to look at him. Her hazels met his blues and their eyes said whatever was left unsaid. Lucas pulled her closer and locked his lips with hers. He kissed her gently yet passionately, ferociously yet softly. Brooke snaked her fingers in his hair as Lucas' hands held her waist under her shirt. He moved his hands on her bare waist wanting to feel her. He pulled her closer as if wanting to merge into one. They reluctantly pulled back for air and there was a broad grin on both their faces.

"I have wanted to do that ever since prom." Lucas said, panting lightly.

"me too." giggled Brooke.

Lucas pulled Brooke into a tight embrace and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you so much Pretty Girl."

"I love you too, boyfriend." Brooke replied with a content smile.

Lucas sighed happily.

"I love it when you call me boyfriend. I was dying to hear that forever...I can't tell you how happy I am today."

"ditto" she said as she looked up and placed a kiss on his jawline.

-x-

Brooke hadn't felt this happy in months. Yes, she had turned her life around and had friends and people she called and genuinely considered family. And yes, she was happy. But there was a void which she was sure would never fill up. Being back in Lucas' arms, being able to say freely that she loved him had filled up that emptiness she had felt for such a long time.

Lucas had almost lost the hope of getting her back. He knew she did love him, but he was afraid that he might have broken her up so much that she might never confess it ever again. Seeing her everyday with Chase, even if just as friends, made him feel more vulnerable. Chase was a nice guy, everybody liked him too. He had started wondering if it would be better to move out of her way and let Chase be with her if it makes her happy. He had told so to Brooke with a heavy heart. His heart ached at the thought of his Pretty Girl being with anyone, but nonetheless he would have done that she had asked him to. But now he was sure, the girl lying in his arms was his, and he promised himself that he would do anything and everything to keep her there forever.

They were ecstatic. Their hearts were racing, they had butterflies fluttering in their stomachs. They had spent the whole night in each other's arms. Brooke had her head on Lucas' chest and he had his arms wrapped around her, caressing her arm and kissing her head time and again. They lay in a peaceful silence in each each other's arms but none of the had slept for a minute. They didn't want to waste a single minute sleeping, they wanted to remember every single minute of this moment.

-x-

It was almost dawn when Brooke pulled up from his chest and lay on the pillow, facing him. He turned to face her too.

"I am scared, Lucas" Brooke confessed gnawing on her lips.

Lucas frowned. He panicked thinking that last night she might have said everything because of the alcohol in her system and now that she was sobering up, she was regretting it.

She sighed.

"I am so happy it scares me. Whenever I have been this happy I have ended up broken hearted. I don't think I can withstand another heartbreak." she said sadly.

"Brooke, this time it will be different." he assured her confidently kissing her forehead.

Brooke sat up pulling her knees to her chest, looking away from him.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

He sighed and sat up facing her. He pulled at her chin, his fingers silently pleading her to look at him. She turned her head and looked into his eyes and saw determination in them.

"I am sure it will be different because we will learn from our mistakes and not repeat them." he said softly.

"You were right when you said I didn't let you in completely." he sighed sadly remembering that night.

"Brooke I always thought I was in love with Peyton. I had never planned to fall in love with you, it just happened and it happened so fast. I realized that what I felt for Peyton was nowhere close to love, nowhere close to what I felt for you. The intensity of my feelings, how strongly I was feeling for you scared me. I had never felt like that before ever in my life so I felt vulnerable and I closed myself in fear of being hurt." he confessed.

Brooke held her breath and looked him. She knew he loved him, but she would have never guessed he loved her that much. And she totally understood what he meant, because she had felt the same when she fell in love with him.

"but now I know I was wrong to do that. I was supposed to let you in completely, you are supposed to be my person. You are the one with whom I am supposed you share everything even it is fear and vulnerability. You are the one I want to share everything with, Pretty Girl." Lucas said caressing her cheek making her smile.

"Babe, I'll never consciously hurt you, but if I ever unknowingly do hurt you, you are not supposed to breakup with me and shut me out. Promise me you'll talk to me, yell at me, fight with me, do whatever you need to do because I know as long as we talk to each other, as long as we are honest with each other, we can overcome anything. Promise me you'll never leave me." he said, almost pleaded.

Brooke sat up on her knees and cupping his cheeks with her tiny hands, she kissed him.

"I promise. And I am sorry I broke up with you. But at that time I thought it was the right thing to do." Brooke smiled sadly.

"No it wasnt!" he said irritably.

"You should have talked to me, asked me about it. You should have told me about Peyton. I was wrong too, I should have told you about Peyton too. I still get so mad thinking that you just assumed that I loved her and broke up with me. You have no idea how much it hurt when you broke up with me. I felt like I would never be happy again." he said, his voice laced with pain on the thought of it.

She looked at him sadly and hugged him.

"I am so sorry, Lucas. Breaking up with you broke my heart too. Arghh.. This was so stupid. We should have talked. We could have avoided all the pain. But then again, I have always been stupid, I babble away like an idiot when I am not supposed to talk and can't say the important things I am supposed to."

Lucas chuckled at her words and fell back on his pillow taking Brooke along with him. She looked up at him with dimples gracing her cheeks as she giggled. He pulled his head up and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Okay so it's a done. We'll talk to each other, we'll try to understand each other. If necessary, we'll fight, we'll argue and then we'll make up by having lots of make up sex." he said as his hands roamed on her back and he kissed her neck making her giggle.

"I love the makeup sex part." she kinked her eyebrow and grinned at him.

He rolled her over making squeak with laughter, pinned her down and smile mischievously at her.

"some makeup sex is long overdue." he said kissing her neck and shoulder.

She closed her eyes and felt him smile against her skin. Her heart raced with every kiss and she felt her self melting into the kisses.

"mmmh… as much tempting as that sounds, I think we should take it slow this time, we have a lot to work on." she said reluctantly.

He looked up at her and pouted.

She chuckled and kissed his pouting lips.

"My heart is beating so rapidly right now, I don't think it can take so much happiness at a time. So let's go slow so that my heart has a chance to slow down a bit." she said with a soft smile.

He smiled at her one of his rare smiles making her heart race a little more. He placed a gentle kiss on the left side of her chest and moved from top of her and fell on his pillow and pulled her to his chest.

"I don't want it to ever slow down. I want it to always beat rapidly for me, just like mine does for you" he sighed, "But you are right, we should take this slow. We have always be great in love making, but now we have to work on the other stuff. As long as I get to hold you close and call you mine I am a happy man." he said making her sighed contentedly.

They lay there contentedly in each other's arms when Brooke broke the silence.

"Broody!" he called out.

"hmm"

"I am hungry" she pouted.

He laughed kissing her cheek and pulled her up. He walked towards the kitchen cradling her in his arms and she giggled.

"how do you feel about pancakes?" he smirked.

She smiled brightly at him, Lucas' pancakes were her favorite. She rested her head on his chest and answered

"mmmh… feels like heaven!"

-x-


	25. Chapter 25

As Lucas walked towards the kitchen cradling the giggling brunette in his arms, he felt his heart swell with happiness and his head buzz with joy. He hadn't slept last night afraid that he might wake up to find it all to be a dream. But the more time passed, the more he was becoming sure that it wasn't just yet another one of his dreams he had been dreaming so frequently lately. Holding her in his arms felt so right. The earth seemed to be spinning on the right axis again. He couldn't believe he had ever let her go, he couldn't believe he ever stayed away from her, for he knew now, that this was where he was always meant to be, and this was where she was always meant to be, in his arms.

Lucas gently put her down on the kitchen counter.

"God, you are so beautiful" he breathed out the words cupping her face.

The passion in his eyes and the earnestness in his words made Brooke's heart beat frantically and she replied the only way she knew. She wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him closer and kissed him tenderly. Lucas' hand slid from her cheeks to her hair as the kiss deepened. Brooke's hands traveled to the nape of his neck, pulling him closer into the kiss, her heart racing, her mind starting to phase out in undiluted passion. It still felt like a dream. On so many nights she had woken up hot and bothered after dreaming about this blonde haired, blue eyed boy. On so many nights she had relived their passionate moments through her dreams (which felt like cruel nightmares back then), each time waking up to an empty bed and an emptier heart. It was so painful to see him the next morning in the arms of someone else. She would try to avoid him, tried to pull away, but every time she tried pulled away, each time she found herself in situations where she had to face him. It was as if they were tethered to each other by some invisible string. She had never thought she could ever be with him like this again outside her dreams.

Last night as real as it was still felt like dream to her. But kissing him here, in her kitchen, in broad daylight seemed to make everything more real. The kiss heated up as his hands caressed her curves through the shirt. Their resolves started to melt and they both felt like they just couldn't stop anymore. Going slow seemed like a stupid idea now. His hands slid under her shirt caressing her supple skin sending jolts of pleasure down her spine.

As soon as his hands slid under her shirt they were pulled out of their blissful, passionate bubble as they heard high-pitched barks and Lucas felt a tiny wet tongue sloppily lapping at his foot. The moment of passion left behind as they both laughed into the kiss. They pulled away panting and laughed looking at the overzealous furry puppy trying to climb on Lucas' leg and wagging his cute little tail. A little disappointed by the disruption, Lucas picked Leo up and handed him over to Brooke, who picked him up to her face kissing his head.

"good morning handsome! I was wondering when you'd wake up. You have the perfect timing" she cooed to the puppy making Lucas groan playfully as Leo licked her face making her giggle.

Brooke was thankful for Leo's interruption because if not for him maybe by now they would have been back in her bed. It was always like that with them, sex was really easy, it was an easy outlet for their feelings. Although it just seemed impossible to keep their hands off each other, but she really wanted to take it slow this time. As nice and tempting as it was to fall into their old familiar patterns, she knew it wasn't the right way to go ahead with their relationship and if they wanted it to work this time, they had to work out the other aspects of their relationship as well. And she really wanted it to work this time.

Lucas mixed the pancake batter, his eyes constantly following the love of his life as she jumped off the counter, put Leo down and poured some milk for him.

"we'll need to get some puppy food for him" Lucas chuckled as Leo lapped the milk hungrily.

"oooh… and chew toys too" Brooke giggled as she noticed him chewing on the discarded milk carton.

Lucas decorated a stack of pancakes with strawberries and cool whip and served it to Brooke who had poured them some orange juice and had settled back on the counter. Brooke flicked her index finger through the dollop of whipped cream and licked her finger seductively.

"mmhh...I can think of some really interesting uses of this cool whip." she teased him.

"Don't you provoke me, pretty girl" Lucas growled playfully pulling her into a kiss.

They ate their breakfast talking about random things, their talks punctuated by soft caresses, loving smiles and gentle kisses. It was all too sappy but it all felt so right.

-x-

Lucas dressed in his last night's tux and Brooke dressed in Denim mini skirt and red halter top left for Karen's house to meet the newly engaged couple and for Lucas to change into fresh clothes before going to school.

The moment Andy opened the door Brooke saw the triumphant smile on his face and she pulled him into a tight bear hug.

"Congratulations!" she squealed with joy.

"Thank you cupid!" laughed Andy hugging her back.

As Brooke let him go and went in to search for Karen, Lucas smiled and congratulated Andy telling him how happy he was for him, and his mother and gave him one of those manly pat-on-the-back hugs. As they heard a loud squeak from Karen's room they both laughed and followed the sound.

When they entered the room, Brooke had Lily in her arms and was jumping with joy making the baby laugh because the movement as Karen told her about how Andy proposed. Lucas looked at his pretty girl and shook his head at how childish she could be sometimes. To be honest, one reason why he fell in love with her was because of the innocent childish nature which she mostly kept hidden under her sexy, sultry exterior.

Lucas walked towards his mother who was glowing. It had been ages he had seen his mom so happy and it made him just as happy. As Lily started fussing, Brooke followed Andy to the kitchen, giving the mother-son duo some privacy.

Karen looked at Lucas and smiled nervously. Lucas smiled back at her assuringly.

"Congratulations Ma! I can't tell you how happy I am for you." Lucas kissed her cheeks and pulled Karen into a hug.

"Thanks honey!" she smiled, relieved that Lucas had accepted Andy. She was worried if Lucas would feel that Andy was trying to replace Keith but Lucas knew although no one can ever replace Keith, Andy was good for his mother.

"By the way congratulations to you too" Karen smirked.

Lucas squinted at her quizzical.

"for what?"

Karen chuckled softly.

"for finally being back with Brooke."

Lucas tried not to smile but his lips failed him as the corners turned up.

"how did you know?" he asked with amazement.

"I am your mother, Luke. l know everything" she laughed softly.

"And the rare sight of you grinning ear to ear, it cannot be just because I am engaged." she teased as Lucas rubbed his neck shyly.

"I am really happy for you both honey and of course you know I always approved of Brooke wholeheartedly." she beamed.

"Ma although we got back with the love of our lives together, but let's try and not marry on the same day too…. It will be really weird" he joked scrunching his nose playfully. Karen gasped and swatted his arm as he laughed and they joined Andy, Brooke and little Lily in the kitchen.

-x-

Brooke and Lucas walked into the school hallway together. As Brooke was going through her locker they saw Naley and Rachel coming through the door and Brooke groaned.

"oh God, now how do we tell them? " she muttered gnawing on her lips.

"the way we always do" he smirked.

She looked at him in surprise as he pulled her close, dipped her back and kissed her full on her mouth.

Haley's jaws dropped in shock and Rachel wolf-whistled loudly pressing two fingers between her lips. Everyone around them catcalled and hooted good naturedly. The loud whistle pulled Haley out of her shocked stance and she walked towards her two best friends as quickly as a pregnant girl could and Nathan and Rachel followed shortly behind her. Lucas and Brooke had by now ended the kiss and stood close to each other with Lucas' arm wrapped around Brooke as she leaned on him giggling.

"Finally, Ross and Rachel are back together again" Nathan teased.

"I hope this time for good!" Haley added pulling Brooke out of Lucas' arms and hugging her as tight as she could without squishing her baby.

"Last night when we left you guys weren't together. What did you do whore? I want all the dirty details" Rachel raised her eyebrows excitedly.

As the girls walked towards the classroom Brooke gave them the details. Nathan and Lucas walked behinds them and Nathan clapped his hand on Lucas' back jovially.

"You can thank me now dear brother" he said with his trademark Scott smirk.

"for what now? Lucas squinted at him.

"for not letting you spend the night on my couch and for hoping that it would give a chance to spend some time alone with Brooke and talk to her." he grinned triumphantly as his plan worked out the way he had hoped.

"thank you so much little brother. I guess I owe you one then." Lucas laughed.

"of course you do! and you can thank me by changing my share of dirty diapers when the baby comes." Nathan joked good naturedly.

-x-

"You are such a drama queen, Fatso!" Rachel laughed hearing how Brooke had given Lucas a speech about how she wanted to not love him and not want him.

"Hey wait! Did you say Karen got engaged?" Haley asked, her eyes opening wide as she suddenly realized she had heard Brooke say something about Andy proposing.

"Oh yes!" Brooke laughed.

"Umm…When we are all talking about good news—" Rachel said sheepishly.

Haley and Brooke turned to their redhead friend and were shocked to see her blush. That was the first they had seen her blush.

"I proposed Jake a few days ago and he said yes" she smiled looking at the two dumbstruck girls in front of her.

Brooke and Haley shrieked excitedly, pulling the redhead into a hug congratulating her.

"and I'm pregnant" she said nonchalantly in between their shrieks.

Haley and Brooke were dumbstruck again and searched Rachel's face to see if they heard correctly and if so then how should they react to that news.

Rachel grinned brightly and repeated. "I am pregnant" this time with enthusiasm.

Brooke and Haley returned the same grin and hugged her again congratulating her.

"I've never been into big weddings and stuff. Actually I have never been into marriage before Jake. So I want a small wedding. We are thinking of eloping or something after graduation." Rachel saw Brooke pout on the mention of eloping and she smile.

"of course we won't be eloping without you guys" she winked at Brooke and smiled seeing her grin back.

"I hope you aren't marrying because of the pregnancy Rach" Haley asked, concerned that her friend might be marrying for the wrong reasons but soon as the words left her she cursed herself and looked at Rachel to check if she was upset, but Rachel smiled.

"No I asked him to marry me before I knew I was pregnant and pregnant or not, I do want to marry him as soon as possible because I know he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, so why waste any time, right?" Rachel smiled.

"I'm sorry Rach, I shouldn't have questioned you." Haley said apologetically.

"No Hales, it actually feels good to have friends who care about you." Rachel said looking at her two closest friend and feeling a sense of peace she hadn't ever felt in her life.

Brooke knew exactly how Rachel felt, but in loss of words and trying to hide her emotions as she always did, she joked,

"Damn ! Whatever you say, you gotta agree, Jagielski's got some really potent fast swimmers, hasn't he?"

And the girls burst out laughing.

-x-

That afternoon Brooke and Haley attacked Karen with a big fat wedding planner scrapbook. It had everything from venues to gowns, from plate settings to flower arrangements, from wedding menu to wedding bands, from honeymoon suites to honeymoon destinations,it had everything.

Karen looked at the two grinning girls with utter bewilderment. Haley felt a little unsure about their idea seeing how uncomfortable Karen looked, but Brooke kept grinning and talked about venues and themes in a single breath, excitedly.

"Brooke! Honey, take a breath" Karen laughed nervously.

"We are thinking of getting married in city hall, I don't want a big wedding or anything."

Brooke looked her in shock.

"Of course you want a big wedding Karen." Brooke stared Karen down and Karen looked embarrassed.

"I have two kids. And in fact, my eldest is no more a kid, he is almost a man. Having a big wedding will be really embarrassing Brooke." Karen blushed.

"oh nonsense! So what you have kids? what does it have to do with your wedding? Everyone deserves a fairy tale wedding. Even if I had ten kids, when Lucas and I marry it's going to be grand!" as soon as the words left Brooke's lips she saw amusement in Karen's eyes and felt blood rushing to her cheeks and ears.

"heh heh.. I mean… U...U know… Uh… oh c'mon! you know what I mean" she blushed, utterly embarrassed as Karen and Haley burst out laughing.

"Brooke as much as I'd love to have ten grandchildren, please don't follow my lead and try to go the conventional way, first marriage and the ten children you are planning to give me." Karen teased her.

Brooke turned a deep shade of crimson.

"enough enough, let's get back to your wedding planning" she mumbled fixing her glance on the scrapbook.

Karen tried to protest but Brooke was not the one to take no for answer. When Karen went inside to see some preparations in the kitchen Haley asked Brooke why was she forcing Karen so much when she never forced Rachel once. Brooke smiled.

"Well Rachel is not a marriage person, it is in fact a very big deal that she is talking about a Vegas wedding rather than suggesting a live-in relationship. It shows how much she loves Jake and Jenny. On the other hand Karen is definitely a wedding person and I won't we even a little shocked if she has her own wedding scrapbook. She is just a little nervous. She just needs a little push." Brooke winked at her confused friend and saw her chuckling and shaking her head.

As Karen got back to the counter it didn't take them too much time to convince her, to a not big grand wedding, but a nice small traditional wedding. And seeing the sparkle in Karen's eyes, Haley knew Brooke was right.

-x-

As they sat discussing venues, Brooke's phone buzzed. She read the message and smiled.

"Umm… Karen, keep this scrapbook, mark whatever you like. I'll be back in a while." she quickly said and hurried out of the cafe before anyone could ask anything.

Karen and Haley looked at each other, smiled knowingly and said in unison.

"Lucas!"

-x-

By the time Brooke reached her destination, it was almost dusk. The myriad of colors, blue, pink, purple, orange decorating the sky, the reddish orange sun prepared itself to disappear behind the ocean for the night. Brooke strolled to "her" strip of land on the beach, where Lucas had asked her to meet. As the salty breeze blew through her brunette mane, she felt the calmness she always felt in this place wash over her once again. As she walked ahead she found Lucas waiting for her. He pecked her lips and slipped behind and blindfolded her.

"Broody! Whatcha up to?" she asked suspiciously.

Lucas left trails of kisses and her shoulder and neck.

"what's the use of blindfolding you if I already reveal what I'm doing?" he murmured in her ears and smirked as he felt her shiver.

"There are many other uses of blindfolds if you ask me" she purred sensually. _Two can play this game_ , she smirked as Lucas swallowed noisily.

Lucas searched his brain for a comeback, but he couldn't come up with any. Who was he kidding, he might be a writer, but this was Brooke Davis, the person who always left him in loss of words. And Brooke and her innuendos, he chuckled, she was always quick with them. He simply kissed her and led her to their destination.

When he removed the blindfold Brooke gasped and blinked at the site in front of her speechlessly. Lucas smirked victoriously as he had finally rendered the bubbly, talkative brunette speechless.

Brooke marveled at the site in front of her. There were countless candle lamps illuminating the beach. In the middle of it all was a small campfire lit and a blanket spread with cushions on it. There was also a picnic basket kept near it. it was all so breathtaking, all so magical.

Lucas pulled the speechless Brooke to the blanket and made her sit down.

"Lucas" she finally breathed out.

"you did all this?" she whispered, as if speaking loudly would break the spell.

Lucas smiled and pulled out a bottle of champagne and poured them a glass each, handing out one to Brooke. Brooke took the glass and blinked at him in enchantment and waited for him to speak.

"Well, it's our first date and it's very special to me. You are very special to me. And I wanted to make this special for us and don't you always say it's how you show it." he smiled clinking his champagne flute to hers.

"Thank you Luke, this is beautiful" she beamed.

"Not as beautiful as you, pretty girl." he said as he leaned forward to kiss her softly.

-x-

They sat together enjoying their champagne and the breathtaking view of crimson sun sinking into the ocean at the horizon. They heartily ate the chicken sandwiches that Lucas had prepared. Brooke grinned like a 5 year old as Lucas toasted marshmallows for her. As the night fell all the beautiful colors of the sky merged into a vast spread of dark blue with countless stars shimmering like sequin on a beautiful gown. They lay in each other's arms, stargazing. Brooke lay on his chest, the sound of the crashing waves along his rhythmic heartbeat were the most beautiful music to her ears. this was the most romantic date Brooke had ever been on. simple yet so beautiful. she would any day take this over a dinner at a 5-star restaurant.

She looked up at him and smiled as she found him already looking at her with those ocean blue eyes.

"Hey boyfriend!" she whispered.

"Hey Pretty Girl" he chuckled.

"I love you" she said cupping his cheek.

Rather than answering, he pulled her up capturing her strawberry flavored lips into a slow searing kiss depicting how much he loved her back. After all it's not about how you say it, but about how you show it, right?

-x-

As the class of 2005-2006 gathered in the school auditorium, Brooke looked around everyone dresses in graduation cap and robes, their parents looking at them proudly. Brooke's heart ached as she felt the absence of her parents. She wondered why did she ever expect anything different. At times she hated herself for having any expectations from her parents when all they have ever done is disappoint. Lucas wrapped his arms around her pulling her out of her reverie. She looked up towards him and smiled brightly. He knew very well she was missing her parents, but she would never show it. At that moment, he couldn't help but hate her parents for hurting his Pretty Girl. He looked at her and smiled back.

"I have something for you" he said handing her a sleek rectangular box beautifully wrapped and decorated with a ribbon.

"a graduation gift!" she exclaimed.

She quickly but carefully unwrapped the gift and opened black velvet box to find a beautiful a beautiful necklace. It was a sleek sterling silver chain with a teardrop gemstone pendant. She touched the pendant remembering it was the same pendant she had once seen in an antique shop display window. Shortly before she had broken up with Lucas, they were out shopping when she saw that very pendant. She had lingered near the display window for a few seconds longer admiring the pendant and thinking how the gemstone was of the exact shade of Lucas' eyes. She looked up at him and he grinned at her.

"I went back that day and bought it for you." he answered very well knowing that she recognized the pendant.

"I wanted to give it to you, but then we…. Ummm broke up" even saying the words stung him and he saw the sadness in her eyes too.

She motioned the necklace towards him and turned around pulling her hair on one side. He unclasped of the necklace and placed it on her neck clasping it at the back of her neck. Brooke touched the pendant as it lay above her chest.

"It's the same color as your eyes" she smiled.

Lucas pulled her into a gentle kiss which was interrupt by Karen, Andy who was carrying Lil B in a baby basket. Karen and Andy hugged Brooke and the Lucas.

"I am so proud of both of you." Karen said with pride.

And with that one phrase, all of Brooke's sadness about the absent parents vanished. She smiled as she knew her whole family was here, Karen, Andy, Lil B, Haley, Nathan, Rachel and most importantly Lucas and she didn't need anyone else.

-x-

Everyone wanted one last normal high school graduation day. But nothing in Tree Hill High School happens without a certain amount of drama.

Principal Turner called out the names of the students and handed them their degrees. He looked at every student's face for the last time, trying to lock them down in his memory. This batch was definitely one of the most special and most memorable batches of all times and Principal Turner wanted to remember them all.

As he called out for Brooke Davis, he knew he wouldn't need help remembering her. He looked at her fondly taking pride in how she had grown up from a troubled child, a rich spoilt brat to a responsible adult and a wonderful human being. With her talent, she had not only made the school but the whole town proud. Brooke Davis, who once had no aim in life was now in the honor wall the of the school. He had never been so proud of anyone as proud he was of Brooke. Turner would never admit, but Brooke Davis was definitely one of his favorite students.

As he called out Lucas, he recalled his transformation from a shy, brooding boy who never displayed his talents and was more comfortable taking the back seat develop into the basketball star who helped them win the championship. Turner's heart ached thinking about Lucas' heart condition. If not for that he could have easily played college ball like his brother. But he was sure, whatever path Lucas chooses, he would surely achieve great things in life.

Looking at Nathan still amazed him. That obnoxious Scott boy with that nasty smirk, who was a replica of his father by looks and by nature, always worried him, but he saw Nathan grow out of Dan's shadow and transform a good human being, a good husband and was sure he would make a great father. Professionally there was no doubt he was one of the best Tree Hill had produced.

It was time for the Valedictorian speech. Haley James Scott, his best student. She had transformed no doubt. She was a person who he would have never imagined getting married and getting pregnant during high school, that too none other that Nathan Scott. But she did, and she joined the cheer team and went on a music tour, and yet her grades were never compromised. As Haley started her speech everyone listened to her quoting Julius Caesar.

Somewhere in middle of her speech her water broke and she was rushed to the hospital. It was the day James Lucas Scott was born.

"congratulations Godfather!" Brooke beamed hugging Lucas.

"Congratulations Godmother!" Lucas laughed kissing her as they waited outside the delivery room.

-x-

 _ **Epilogue**_

It had been a month since their graduation, they were high school graduates now. It was a bittersweet feeling. As much as leaving behind the familiarity of high school life was saddening, they were all excited about starting a new phase of their lives. They were all excited about going to college, enjoying independence after the summer.

Brooke wasn't one of them. She hadn't received an acceptance letter yet and she knew it was too late for her to even hope that she would be receiving one. It was a scary feeling knowing that everyone would be going off to college whereas she would be stuck with Victoria.

Lucas had asked her to spend the summer with him in Tree Hill and not go to California and she had agreed as anyways her parents were vacationing in Italy, and going back to an empty house would have only left her with abundant time in her hands to contemplate about how pathetic her life was going to be and that If she wasn't good enough to be a designer that she didn't even get a single acceptance letter.

Brooke had busied herself in everything going around her. First they flew to Vegas where Rachel and Jake got married. She had never seen them so happy and felt as happy for her friends. Then there was her brand new favorite godson JLuke, who looked like a baby version of Lucas and her favorite Lil B who was growing so quickly and funnily she looked like Brooke with her brown curls and porcelain skin.

Naley had their hands full with the new addition to their family and were swimming in diaper, baby food and vomit up to their neck. They were relieved when her friends came up to help them, no help was too much help when it came to babies. Haley smiled every time she saw Brooke with Jamie or Lil B, the babies seemed to bring out her maternal instincts and Haley could see that Brooke would make a great mother someday. The also had Karen's wedding planning to keep her busy. But to be honest, the only time Brooke was truly and completely and incandescently happy was when she was with Lucas.

They had been doing so well. They both were finally learning to let go of the past mistakes and hurts and open their hearts to each other completely. They were rediscovering each other. With every passing they she was falling more and more for Lucas, if that was even possible. She wasn't even that sad about college anymore because Lucas had got accepted to UCLA, so they both would be in California. She couldn't think of staying away from him anymore.

-x-

Lucas entered his room and saw Brooke sitting on his bed, wearing his shirt with a numerous bridal magazines scattered in front of her. Her hair fell messily on one side of her shoulder. Her face sans makeup was always the most beautiful look. He saw her exposed milky thighs and remembered how passionately they made love last night, how she moaned his name and how she whispered her I love you's and how beautiful she looked as she shook and pulsated beneath him. And God, the afterglow, how was it even possible for someone to look that beautiful?

He felt every time he looked at her, she looked a little more beautiful, if that was even possible. He stood leaning on the doorframe watching her work so intently that she hadn't even noticed him. He felt happy seeing her. The only time she didn't look sad was when she was working on the wedding. He was hurt every time he saw the sadness in her eyes, when the talk of college came up. But she was genuinely happy that he got into UCLA and they could be together in LA. but it was impossible for Lucas to believe that a talented person like her wouldn't get into college. He still had faith that she would go to college but it looked like she had given up on her college dream and that hurt him even more.

He walked up to her and she looked up giving him a smile and went back to her work. He climbed on the bed and took the magazine from her hand and kept it aside. Brooke kinked her eyebrows knowing exactly what was going on in his mind. They had taken their relationship slow and made love only when their relationship felt strong and steady (and when it became unbearable to keep their off each other), but ever since then they had been insatiable. It was like Junior year yet again, but just better. They would sneak around hooking up whenever they got an opportunity.

She smiled her dimpled smile at him as she leaned forward to kiss her. As he deepened the kiss she melted in his arms and he leaned forward until was was lying on the bed. They fumbled desperately with each other's buttons as Lucas kissed her collar bones. They were halfway through their unbuttoning when the sudden sound of pussycat dolls singing made Brooke grabbed Brooke's attention. Lucas kissed her neck and mumbled to let it go to voicemail but when the phone rang once again Brooke giggled pushing him back and rolled out of the bed to retrieve her phone.

"Hello…. Yes, this is she…" is all she could say before falling silent. The person on the other side of the phone spoke for sometime and was only answered with yes, okay and thank you.

When Lucas finally rolled out of his bed and looked at her, and frowned seeing tears running down her face. He quickly sat up and cupped her cheeks.

"Baby, what happened? Who was it?" he asked cautiously.

"NYU" she whispered and his heart raced. It had to be a bad news if she was crying.

"I got accepted, with full scholarship. They hadn't received an answer from yet so they called to check." she said as pain glittered in her tear filled eyes.

Lucas pulled her up and kissed her.

"Congratulations baby! That's such a good news." he said excitedly.

"how come you didn't receive the letter? " he squinted with confusion.

"I donno! I have changed addresses so many times in this past year I do think even remember which address I filled in the form." she shrugged.

"Anyways that doesn't matter anymore. I told you you'll surely get into a college, didn't I? I am so proud of you baby." he said pulling her into a rib crushing hug.

He pulled back when he felt her sobs and squinted at her quizzically.

"Brooke, baby why are you crying? This is such a good news, you always wanted to go to New York."

She looked at him his sad puppy dog eyes.

"I'll be going to New York and you'll be in LA…. I don't want to stay away from you four years...I _can't_ stay away from you." she sobbed.

He released her and walked away from her. Her heart ached at the loss of his hands and her eyes followed him. She was scared when he didn't respond to her. She questioned herself if she said something wrong, if she was sounding too needy, if she had become too clingy or if she was suffocating him and insecurities which she hadn't felt in a long time started showing up again.

Lucas silently went to his study table, retrieved a paper from his drawer and came back handing it to her. Brooke took the paper with confusion and started reading. She she read her mouth fell open and she looked up at him. Lucas was smiling one of his rare full blown smiles.

"Lucas" she gasped looking at him and then at the paper again.

It was an acceptance letter from NYU addressed to Lucas Eugene Scott.

"remember our meeting with college counselor in the begining of senior year?" he asked softly.

"hmm"

"Well, I had asked her about colleges which had a fashion program, a literary program and a basketball ball team... So I applied only to those colleges that had the best fashion programs because I knew you'd get into the best one. And that's NYU and UCLA. Baby, now please smile, we'll be going to college together." he smiled looking at her shocked expressions.

"but why?..i mean How?.. i mean..we applied to colleges after our breakup." she whispered looking down at her feet.

Lucas cupped her face and pulled it up making her look at him. He kissed her gently and she immediately melted in his hands.

"Because I had faith that we'll find our way back to each other" Lucas smiled.

"How were you so sure Lucas?" Brooke asked in amazement.

Lucas chuckled and pulled her into a kiss and said,

"because Pretty Girl, we are tied by our heartstrings."

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **Author's note** : Finally, our journey comes to an end here. It's a bittersweet feeling. It being my first story, I had thought, even if just one person read it and liked it, it would be worth it. Never had I ever expected such a great response. And I want to thank you you all once again for being a part of this journey and for being so supportive and a big shout out to everyone for sticking around till the end. You guys are the best! And I love you all! — XO_


End file.
